


To Own An Omega

by FlyingShadow09



Series: Alpha/Omega Journey [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Diapers-no scat!, Don't Like Don't Read, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Flames please!, Not an Infantilism Story, Objectification, Poor John, Read the tags!, Sentinel and Guide Aspects, Slavery Concepts, Social Issues, Temporary Infant-like behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 41,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShadow09/pseuds/FlyingShadow09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to maintain his independence as an Alpha, Sherlock require's an Omega.  He goes to what is reputed as the "Finest Omega Sanctuary in London" owned by Jim Moriarty.  There he finds John Watson, a long overlooked Omega, and decides that John is the Omega that he is looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I: The Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in which characters often act out of character due to the nature of the universe.
> 
> Alpha-Male or Female that has heightened sense and can impregnate an Omega (10% of population)  
> Beta- Average human that can only procreate with other Betas (70% of population  
> Omega-Male or Female that is Empathic and can only be impregnated by an Apha (20% of Population)
> 
> Omegas are seen as sub-human and Alphas as Super-human by society at large.
> 
> Alphas: Sherlock, Moriarty  
> Omegas: Mrs. Hudson, John  
> Betas: Mycroft, Lestrade

Sherlock was sitting in the corner of the small room in "Bennington's Alpha Welfare Retreat" that he had been staying in for three months now. He was clean of drugs at the moment but there was no doubt in anyone's mind (Sherlock's included though he was unlikely to admit it) that the moment that he left the clock would begin ticking down until it would be time for him to return to this place. It was out in the country and Sherlock found the boring and stable routine of this place exceptionally dull. He was following it, though, he had to convince the counselors here that he was fully reformed and had seen the errors of his ways.

They didn't understand, though, no one did really. He was an Alpha.There was just so much going on in his head at all times, so much stimulation constantly assaulting him. Even at this far away country retreat, the sounds, and smells, the fabrics and lighting, even the food, it was all just too much sometimes. At the moment, Sherlock was simply waiting. Waiting and trying to block everything else out. The counselors were in a specially sound proof room discussing his situation with his older brother Mycroft. It would be their decision if he were to stay locked up in here and slowly descend into madness (for he was sure that all this stimulation coupled with the monotony of every day's routine being the same as the last would bring him nothing but madness).

Finally, with a loud creak of a door that, to Sherlock at least, badly needed to be oiled, Mycroft and three counselors entered his room and sat down without even bothering to ask for permission.

"We have come to a decision," said the head counselor with a cheery fake smile (his wife had recently left him and taken the kids to go live with his cousin).

Sherlock simply raised an eyebrow at the man and waited, not seeing that that statement actually required much of response from himself.

"If you sign a contract to get an Omega within 6 months then you may go," A female counselor was speaking now, softly as if to a child (she had 6 little ones at home and their Father was gay).  

"However," Cut in Mycroft, his voice too loud and grating on Sherlock's ears, "Should you fail, then you will return here to live out the remainder of your life." It didn't take deductive abilities to recognize that this proposed scenario is what Mycroft was expecting to happen.

Sherlock frowned darkly at being forced to get an Omega. He was an intensely private person and didn't have any interest in someone else sharing his life and being around at all times. Also, he barely remembered to take care of himself, taking care of an Omega was a lot of work that he didn't feel suited to.

Many Alpha's didn't ever get an Omega and Sherlock had intended to be one of them. It wasn't a requirement, strictly speaking, Alpha's could and did usually get along fine without the need for an Omega. Betas believed that it was Omega's empathic abilities which calmed the Alpha, not true at all. Omega's were empathic for their own good so that they could tell when the Alpha needed them, however, their empathic abilities couldn't affect anyone but themselves. It was having something to focus on which calmed the Alpha. Sherlock's problem had been a lack of focus...not necessarily a lack of Omega, whether society understood that or not.

"It's for your own good really," Said the third counselor (this one had a boringly normal and happy life), "Sign here, and you may go with your brother."

Not losing his dark frown, Sherlock did as requested then followed Mycroft to the black car that was waiting for them.


	2. I:Choosing a Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously in To Own an Omega: 
> 
> Sherlock is allowed to leave an Alpha Retreat (Bennington's) under the condition that he will get an Omega within the next six months or he will have to stay at the retreat for the remainder of his life.
> 
> This time:
> 
> Sherlock and his land lady, Widowed Omega Mrs. Hudson, discuss what the best course of action should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU in which characters often act out of character due to the nature of the universe.
> 
> Alpha-Male or Female that has heightened sense and can impregnate an Omega (10% of population)  
> Beta- Average human that can only procreate with other Betas (70% of population  
> Omega-Male or Female that is Empathic and can only be impregnated by an Apha (20% of Population)
> 
> Omegas are seen as sub-human and Alphas as Super-human by society at large.
> 
> Alphas: Sherlock, Moriarty  
> Omegas: Mrs. Hudson, John  
> Betas: Mycroft, Lestrade

Nothing was said between Sherlock and his Beta brother Mycroft the entire journey from Bennington's to 221 Baker St in London.  The brothers had never seen eye-to-eye.  Mycroft, for all his intelligence and great abilities of deduction and manipulation, was endlessly jealous of his Alpha brother.  Sherlock, in Mycroft's opinion, didn't appreciate the gift it was to be born an Alpha.  The ability to see, hear, smell, taste, and touch nearly 200x more than the average human as well as the social status that being an Alpha carried with it was something that Mycroft desired more than anything else.  As a result, Mycroft was forever imparting 'guidance' and 'advice' to Sherlock on how to utilize all of his gifts.  

Sherlock, in turn, resented Mycroft's attempts to control him and often rebelled against his older brother by doing the opposite of what his brother ordered him to do.  As the younger brother, Sherlock only inherited an allowance which was, at the moment, controlled by their mother despite Mycroft's position of authority as the eldest male in the family.  Once she passed, however, the controller of the allowance would become Mycroft.  If Sherlock had an Omega the banking system would be more likely to ensure that he received his money despite any tricks Mycroft felt like playing.  It would be seen as cruel to deny an Alpha with an Omega the money required for that Omega's care.  Between the allowance and money from private consulting work Sherlock lived comfortably enough that he wasn't concerned about the financial impact of 'adopting' and Omega.

This latest attempt to control Sherlock had been quite successful, he had no choice but to do as his brother wished.  If he wanted to maintain his freedom he would have to get an Omega.  Sherlock stared unseeing at the passing countryside and thought about his upcoming sentence.  The remainder of his life would be dictated by the need to keep some Omega alive and well (despite popular belief Sherlock was not a cruel person at heart, he would not mistreat the poor sod that ended up with the misfortune of being his).  He was trying to decide what it was he would be able to tolerate.  

It would have to be male (obviously), the female form had never interested.  The male form had only ever occasionally caught his attention, sex, in general, was just not his area, but if he had to engage in such carnal behaviors it would have to be a male.  Not too young either, most Omegas were between the ages of 16 and 19 when adopted; no, purchased, if the world were ever to become honest with itself which, Sherlock highly doubted it ever would.  That was one of the infinite reasons Sherlock found the idea of getting an Omega so objectionable.  The buying and selling of people (people who were empathic and thus often seemed to feel things much more intensely than most other people) like dogs.  No, worse than dogs, there were few regulations on the treatment of Omegas, either while they are in the Sanctuaries (a nice word for what was often just warehousing people or worse) or afterward.

The rules surrounding the treatment of Omegas were as follows:

  * Omega's must remain virgin until purchased
  * Omega's must be fed a life sustaining diet
  * Omega's must spend at least one hour in the sun each day
  * Omega's may not be killed
  * Alpha's may own up to 12 Omega's in their harem
  * Omega's may own property but may not live alone



That was all...everything else was fair game as far as the world was concerned.  Often, with the exception of that first and last rules, everyone (including the police) would look the other way when the rules were violated.

No, Sherlock wanted no part of these barbaric practices.  Now, he had no choice, he would have to participate in buying a human as one would buy a chair, something that had never sat well with him.

At last, the car pulled up to a house in London with a black door and brass numbers '221B' on it and Sherlock opened the door. "Sherlock," Mycroft began, "Don't forget our deal, I'll be watching."  Sherlock didn't bother to respond and simply shut the car door in his older brother's face then walked up to the door to put his key in the lock as the car took off down the street.

Before he had a chance to turn the key the door popped open and an older woman opened the door with an excited smile and pulled him inside and into her arms. "Sherlock! You're home!" she exclaimed as she pulled him into her flat and sat him down in her kitchen.

She was an Omega who had been gravely mistreated by the Alpha that had 'adopted' her.  Frank Hudson had been an altogether unsavory character and Sherlock had ensured that when he had run afoul in America that he got the death sentence.  In order for Martha to keep her house, Sherlock rented to room upstairs for a steal of a price.  It was an excellent agreement that, until recently, had worked well to serve both of their needs.  Mrs. Hudson had been able to take care of some of Sherlock's needs (mainly distracting him when things go to be too much) and Sherlock's presence as an Alpha ensured Mrs. Hudson would be kept safe from those that would do her harm.

Mycroft had made sure that all was well on Baker street while Sherlock had been in Bennington's.

"You seem troubled dear," Mrs. Hudson commented as she poured a cup of tea for Sherlock and set out some biscuits.

Sherlock examined Mrs. Hudson for an instant (She was very concerned and had a recent squabble with Mrs. Turner that would blow over soon.  He decided if anyone would be able to assist him with his new challenge it would be his landlady.  "I must get an Omega, or spend the rest of my life at Bennington's."

She smiled at him, "Well some Omega out there will be very lucky," she winked at him, "Which Sanctuary are you going to get him from?"

Sherlock rose one eyebrow at her assumption. "Really dear," Mrs. Hudson said in response, "You don't need powers of deduction to figure out you'll be getting him."

"I'm not sure where," Sherlock said, "I have no interest in getting an Omega, or caring for one for that matter."  Mrs. Hudson frowned at him, "You know that the first few months at least, out of the Sanctuary he will require a lot of care. The older ones always do, so stuck in routines and desperate to please the alpha that finally got them out of there."

"Probably," Mrs. Hudson acknowledged, "But I can help some with making sure there's good food, and I can help the poor thing adjust to the real world.  And he will be lucky to have an Alpha like you."

Silence descended for a moment, "Where do you think I should get him?" Sherlock asked.

"I've heard good things about the J. Moriarty Tranquility Sanctuary."  Mrs. Hudson said after a moment of thought, "You can always start there and go to other places if you don't see someone that would suit you."

Sherlock nodded, still quite lost in thought, "I have much to do before I even think about bringing an Omega home."  With that, he stood up and headed to his own flat, he hadn't even touched his tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the Kudos and Support! I've tried to write on other sites and never had this much success!
> 
> I will try to update this regularly but my schedule is often chaotic so try to bear with me.


	3. I: Of Cleaning and Catalogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously in To Own an Omega:
> 
> Sherlock contemplates his relationship with Mycroft while returning to Baker Street then decides that he will use the Moriarty Sanctuary on the advice of Mrs. Hudson.
> 
> In this Chapter:
> 
> Sherlock makes his flat suitable for his Omega and browses the Sanctuary's online catalog of Omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU in which characters often act out of character due to the nature of the universe.
> 
> Alpha-Male or Female that has heightened sense and can impregnate an Omega (10% of population)  
> Beta- Average human that can only procreate with other Betas (70% of population  
> Omega-Male or Female that is Empathic and can only be impregnated by an Apha (20% of Population)
> 
> Omegas are seen as sub-human and Alphas as Super-human by society at large.
> 
> Alphas: Sherlock, Moriarty  
> Omegas: Mrs. Hudson, John  
> Betas: Mycroft, Lestrade

Sherlock tackled the cleaning and organizing of his flat with a surprising amount of enthusiasm. He moved all of his science equipment into the spare upstairs bedroom then sanitized the whole kitchen (three times). He had the furniture cleaned and reupholstered in nice light brown colors. He had the living room/kitchen area of the apartment painted in nice warm golden tones and his bedroom painted a soothing green (with Mrs. Hudson's permission, of course). Mrs. Hudson smiled indulgently and helped out wherever she could, she even taught Sherlock how to cook some basic meals at his request.

When Sherlock wasn't obsessively preparing the flat to receive his omega he was reading every book and (reputable) website in order to be better prepared to deal with whatever issues his omega would have (insomnia and a need for routine were the most common ones). Mrs. Hudson had never been to a Sanctuary. Omegas were identified by a blood test at birth (as were alphas and betas). The parents were expected to raise the Omega until it (he or she if you asked Sherlock, but it according to society) began to enter heats, which was usually around the age of 15 or 16 years (although some were as young as 12 or as old as 18). During the time that they lived at home, they would attend "Omega Preparatory Schools."

After that there were two options: Sanctuaries (which were much more common), or contracts (which would bind an Omega to an Alpha through a family agreement). Mrs. Hudson had been contracted to her husband before she had even entered heats.The type of Sanctuary Omegas ended up in depended on a few things:

  * Location:  Sanctuaries generally only accepted Omegas from a preset jurisdiction.  This was ordered by the government in order to try to keep overpopulation down.
  * Money:  Parents of Omegas could pay an entrance fee to have the child go to a nicer Sanctuary in their jurisdiction.
  * Assets: If an Omega was particularly fertile or attractive then a nice Sanctuary would invite the family of the Omega to send it to them rather than another Sanctuary (often waiving the entrance fee).



Within Sanctuaries Omegas were usually organized by age and feature to make the browsing Alpha's job easier.  All of the blonds would be in one room, brunettes in another, and redheads in yet another.  Each floor of the sanctuary would often cater to a different age group.  16-19 was the most popular so each age (16, 17, 18, and 19 years) would have it's own floor.  Then you would have it separated out in two to three years on each floor.  It was highly unusual for an Omega to remain unclaimed by their 26th birthday.

Sherlock sat down in front of the computer nearly six weeks after being released by Bennington's.  His apartment was satisfactory and he would need to get an Omega soon.  The contract had said he needed to Bond with the Omega, and Omegas only went into heat once every three months.  He would have to decide soon.

He pulled up the website for the J. Moriarty Tranquility Sanctuary and clicked on the "Browse Omegas" icon.  He entered his search criteria (male age 26-35) and only five popped up.  One caught his eye.  He was thin and on the shorter side.  He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes.  There was nothing overtly remarkable about him; but, there was something hiding in the back of his defeated and tired eyes.

Sherlock put his information in and set up a date to see John tomorrow.  If all went well (and possibly if all went terribly) he would bring John him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pleased to read about your thoughts through comments! Please keep sharing them with me!
> 
> I know this is on the short side but I wanted to make everything clearer before we meet John.


	4. I: The Reception Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is led into a part of the Sanctuary he has never been to before and left alone to wait for an interested party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: there will be mild and temporary aspects of infantilism, meaning John is super insecure and uses diapers. He has been conditioned to not ever do anything for himself. Sherlock will do many things for John for a couple chapters but will be helping John to adjust to being independent again. So either stick with the story through that if you don't like it, or leave now...you have been warned!
> 
>  
> 
> This is an AU in which characters often act out of character due to the nature of the universe.
> 
> Alpha-Male or Female that has heightened sense and can impregnate an Omega (10% of population)  
> Beta- Average human that can only procreate with other Betas (70% of population  
> Omega-Male or Female that is Empathic and can only be impregnated by an Apha (20% of Population)
> 
> Omegas are seen as sub-human and Alphas as Super-human by society at large.
> 
> Alphas: Sherlock, Moriarty  
> Omegas: Mrs. Hudson, John  
> Betas: Mycroft, Lestrade

John Watson (now just John, his Alpha would get to decide if he got to share his last name or simply remain John) had been a tough nut to crack in the beginning. He was a fighter, which is one of the reasons J. Moriarty's father (Also J...He had been Jack where the current owner of the sanctuary was Jim) had taken on the difficult case. It was a challenge but one both Moriarty men had met with ease. It was the specialty of their "Tranquility Sanctuary" to produce Omegas that were calm and passive...tranquil Omegas you might call it.

The vast majority of the Omegas that they took on were indeed tranquil to begin with. They passed all of their training classes in Omega Prep schools with ease. Other families, worried about their Omega child's success as an Omega paid fees to have them enter this Sanctuary hoping the additional specialty training would help their child fetch a good alpha. No one wanted to send their child off to the Sanctuaries knowing that the child would simply be stored there until they died (which happened on rare occasion).

John Watson had been a fighter, though. There was a spirit within him that simply didn't suit an Omega and the Moriarty Sr. had approached the Watson family and assured them that they could condition John to be the best example of an Omega that there could ever be. As a result, everyday life for John had been hellish since he entered the Sanctuary.

It had been two weeks now since his horrific “Heat Treatment,” which had included near constant enemas, and spankings (supposedly this encouraged ‘proper tranquil behavior’) and ended with a harsh sounding to confirm his heat was over.

One of those soundings had gone wrong when he was 19 (15 years ago…John didn’t like to think about how long it had been) and now he suffered from urinary incontinence and had to wear diapers…he still used the toilet for his other business and even thought he might be able to make it to the toilet sometimes to pee if he was given the chance. This imperfection made the ordinary, boring, and occasionally defiant John even less likely to ever be picked by a good Alpha. He’d be lucky if one with an infantilism fetish took him in.

Taking all this into consideration, John was thoroughly surprised when he was showered and put into a pair of cotton pants with an elastic waist and a clean short-sleeve t-shirt before being led into another room.

It was a room he had never seen before. There was a chair in the corner and carpeting on the floor. He was told to sit in the corner opposite the chair and wait. For the first time in 10 years (it had taken 8 years for them to beat it out of him) he said something other than “Yes, sir.”

“Why?” John asked hesitantly. This was unusual, he did his best to look scared and confused (which wasn’t far off from what he was feeling real).

The beta sighed with irritation and said, “An Alpha’s coming to look at you, stupid, be on your best behavior Omega and we might never have to deal with you again.” With a sneer the beta left and John sat alone and wondered what this Alpha would be like, and hoped that it was a decent one that would rescue him from this hellish sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time in To Own an Omega:
> 
> Sherlock and John come face to face in the Reception Room


	5. Part II: The Meeting-Something Special About Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time in To Own an Omega:
> 
> S: After preparing the flat to be a good environment for an Omega Sherlock became intrigued by the photo of an Omega and set up an appointment to meet the man.
> 
> J: After a couple of weeks of routine as usual for John he is led into a room he's never seen before and left to wait for an Alpha to come decide to take him or not.
> 
> This time:
> 
> Sherlock reads John's extensive file and does his best to make a good impression on his (hopefully) new Omega.
> 
> John is wary of all Alpha's but this one feels different than the Doctor and Moriarty Sr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU in which characters often act out of character due to the nature of the universe.
> 
> Alpha-Male or Female that has heightened sense and can impregnate an Omega (10% of population)  
> Beta- Average human that can only procreate with other Betas (70% of population)  
> Omega-Male or Female that is Empathic and can only be impregnated by an Apha (20% of Population)
> 
> Omegas are seen as sub-human and Alphas as Super-human by society at large.
> 
> Alphas: Sherlock, Moriarty  
> Omegas: Mrs. Hudson, John  
> Betas: Mycroft, Lestrade

**Sherlock**

Sherlock arrived promptly at the opening of business hours at the J. Moriarty Tranquility Sanctuary and signed in before sitting down in the reception area.  He may have spent the majority of the previous night simply staring at John's profile.  He was listed as 34 (perfect age in his opinion), low fertility (Sherlock didn't want children anyway), and physical disability-to be discussed at the appointment (Sherlock was more interested in mental than physical).  Barring any strong objections on John's part (not that a well-trained Omega would object, but if he truly didn't want a male Alpha Sherlock wouldn't force him) Sherlock would get to bring his Omega home this evening.

In less than five minutes an overly bubbly Alpha woman came forward with a thick folder, "Mr. Holmes, please come back and we'll discuss your selection."

Sherlock nodded and followed her, "I don't think there will be too much to discuss, I've made my decision."  He sat down in the chair opposite her desk anyway knowing that he would have to suffer through the pointless discussion with her anyway, being socially acceptable was exhausting, but he would do it for John's sake.  Even if they never fell in love (not that Sherlock had ever felt love before) the man deserved a better life than simply being stored away in some facility.  Living with Sherlock should afford the man freedoms he may never have the chance to experience in his life before.

"My name is Amanda.  It is my job here at the Tranquility Sanctuary to ensure that every Alpha that comes to us leaves satisfied with the best match for them that we can offer.  We have such a large selection of Omega's that we have a Satisfaction Guaranteed policy.  No one has ever been dissatisfied with a selection from us."

"Yes,"  Sherlock replied, he decided to be polite and hope that that would make the meeting go as quickly as possible.  He could tell Amanda was working on a large Harem and had 9 Omega's at home. "I read that on the website, you come highly recommended."

"I see you registered with an interest already," she looked at her notes, "You selected John-978, is that correct?" (She was sure that Sherlock had accidentally put the wrong number in)

"Age 34? Blond Hair? Blue eyes? low fertility? Undisclosed Physical Disability?" Sherlock asked rapid fire barely giving Amanda enough time to respond before asking the next question.  Once she had nodded yes to everything Sherlock smiled and said: "Then yes, John-978 is correct."

"I see," Amanda looked at her notes again then sighed, "We have other blond, blue-eyed, males of similar build.  They are younger, more adaptive, and have no disabilities to speak of.  Would you like to see some of them as well?"

"I am not interested in someone younger, and the disability doesn't concern me.  I'm sure I can work around it if you are that worried that it will bother me tell me what that disability is."  Sherlock did his best to keep the disdain out of his voice.  She should be grateful that someone was interested in an Omega that had been stuck in the facility for so long.  "Tell me more about him and I will decide whether or not John is the Omega I want if there is something that I don't feel comfortable with than we can discuss look at other possibilities for me to explore if necessary."

She swallowed and looked nervous at clearly having upset a potential client, "John came to us at 15, so it has been here for about 19 years now."  She looked hesitant, "It'll be somewhat institutionalized, but give it time and I'm sure it'll adjust to new surroundings,"  She hummed as she flipped through a few pages.  Sherlock could tell she had been sure she could talk him into someone else and hadn't bothered to prepare properly for this meeting, "It has had some behavioral issues, though those were all resolved through special therapies here, it has been eight years since it has had an incident but there is no telling what being moved from one surrounding to another could trigger within it.  Ah, here, it's physical disability is urinary incontinence due to it having negative behaviors during a medical procedure.  It'll have to wear diapers."  She seemed sure that Sherlock couldn't possibly want John.

"Nothing you have said will be a problem," Sherlock stated, "What is the next step in getting _him_."  He wouldn't make a scene, such behavior might result in the Sanctuary feeling he wasn't a good enough Alpha to receive one of their Omegas, but Sherlock did his best to convey through his tone that he disapproved of calling John it.

"Well," Amanda started, she hadn't taken any notice of his tone, pulling out a computer tablet with forms, "You fill these out, and I'll send up a message for John to be brought to a reception room.  Once you fill them out you can have a few hours alone with the Omega to determine your compatibility.  You will be monitored during this time, but that's for safety concerns."

Sherlock nodded and accepted the tablet and began to fill out the forms.

\----

It took three hours but the forms were all filled out and Amanda was now leading him to the reception room (through all of the blond-male rooms, no doubt hoping that someone else would grab his attention).

"Just through this door and remember there are cameras," she stopped to wink, "I'll come get you in 5 hours."

Sherlock nodded and stepped through the door.  It was simple beige room, beige walls, carpeting, and chair.  A single chair sat in the right corner nearest to the door that he had walked through.  In the opposite left corner sat a short thin Omega who was reeking of terrified hormones and breathing quickly.  Sherlock decided that he had to do his best not to make John anymore scared than he already was.  He approached slowly and stopped just out of arms length from John before sitting down and the floor and waiting to see what John would do.  His decision was already made, John wouldn't be trapped here anymore.

**John**

The Alpha that entered the room was taller than the Doctor (the only Alpha John had seen since entering the Sanctuary).  He had curly black hair, high cheek bones, and penetrating silver eyes.  The man moved with a grace and a strength that one wouldn't expect from someone of his lean build.  This man was different than everything that John knew and that was terrifying.  The man walked over to him, but stopped far enough away that he wouldn't be able to reach out with his long arms and grab John, then he just sat down and looked at him, his face calm.

Time passed, though he didn't know how long, and John finally relaxed enough to use his empathy.  He looked at Sherlock and could feel sympathy, compassion, and protectiveness.  John was more surprised that he didn't feel lust or possessiveness.  This Alpha truly was different.  The more John focused on what the alpha was feeling the more John realized the man was not a threat to him, the more he relaxed.

With out moving his body at all, the alpha had been sitting with his hands on his own knees, and they stayed there, the Alpha finally spoke, "I am Sherlock," his voice was deep and rich.  John liked with name,  he felt it suited the strange Alpha who's face and voice did nothing to betray the rich tapestry to emotions flowing off of him, "Sherlock Holmes,  I wish to take you home with me."

John just nodded and said, "Yes, Sir."

Sherlock shook his head, "Not Sir, Sherlock."

"Yes, Sherlock," John parroted.  Sherlock sighed and John felt sadness come off of the Alpha and John got the impression he had managed to do something wrong.  This thought distressed John, but Sherlock didn't seem to be upset with John exactly, just in general, and John wanted Sherlock to not be upset.  He wondered what  it would feel like to be around a  happy Sherlock,  all of his emotions were so much more intense than anyone John had ever been around before.

Sherlock moved slightly and it made John anxious, but just in a 'not knowing what's going on' way not in a 'he's going to hit me' way.  The Alpha just reached his left hand out and held it there in the air.  

More time passed but John managed to grip the other hand.  Then he crawled forward until eventually the Alpha-Sherlock-was holding him close to his chest.

**Sherlock & John**

Sherlock held the Omega close to his chest and realized that he actually wanted this.  He just wanted to hold John close and keep him safe.  After 45 minutes of sitting on the floor with John in his arms, (2 hours and 45 minutes of sitting o the floor in total) Sherlock shifted and stood.  John whimpered but Sherlock found himself instinctually hushing the other man before moving to sit on the chair with the Omega in his lap with his arms around the small man.

"I'm planning on taking you home,"  Sherlock spoke softly, pleased to see that John stayed mostly relaxed in his arms, "I want you to be safe, and well fed.  Then we can work on being happy."  Sherlock began to run his fingers through John's hair.

Suddenly the Omega tensed and whined, the smell of urine rose from John and Sherlock realized what happened quickly, "It's okay."  He rubbed the man's back, "This won't change things, I'm still taking you home."

John began to relax again though the wet diaper was uncomfortable.  He'd just lost control of himself on the man's lap and Sherlock wasn't the least bit upset.  This Alpha was perfect as far as John was concerned.  John  would gladly go with him.  He'd never had a home.

Time passed and he shifted his hips a few times and then an Alpha woman entered the room, she felt predatory, with one of his beta caretakers who felt irritated.  After being surrounded by just Sherlock's compassion, John found himself whimpering and he buried his face into Sherlock's chest.  Sherlock himself, realizing John's anxiety had ratcheted back up, held John closer to himself.

"I can do that," he said to the beta, who was carrying a changing pad, a diaper, gloves, and wipes.  The beta hesitated and looked to the sales woman.  John relaxed at the words, Sherlock would be far more gentle than anyone else had ever been.

"That's not necessary,"  The alpha woman smiled, John felt frustration and annoyance coming off her in waves.

"I don't see why it would matter," Sherlock argued,  rubbing John's back and trying to get the Omega to relax some, "I'll be doing it when I take him home tonight anyway."  He smoothly stood and shifted John onto his hip and grabbed the supplies from the beta before spreading the road out and laying John down on it.

"Mr. Holmes," Amanda gasped in shock,  the beta shrugged and left figuring that the man had a point. 

"Amanda," Sherlock began, reaching down to run a hand soothingly in circles on John's stomach, "I'm sure John would appreciate some privacy."  Amanda looked like she was about to argue then she met Sherlock's eyes.  With a huff, she left the room declaring "10 minutes."

Once she was gone Sherlock smiled gently down at John, "I won't hurt you," told the Omega as he worked his pants down to his ankles before putting the gloves on.

"Yes, Sherlock," John replied.  There was a certainty there that hadn't been there earlier so Sherlock just smiled down at him.  As swiftly as possible Sherlock's gentle hands removed John's diaper (in stead of manhandling him, Sherlock just asked John to lift his hips so that he could pull the used diaper out form under him), wiped his private parts, and taped a new diaper onto his hips.  The entire time John just felt the same compassion as before, no disgust or irritation ever entered the Alpha's emotional atmosphere.

Sherlock removed the gloves and put them on the corner of the pad as with he rolled up used diaper.  He pulled John's pants back up then picked the Omega up and returned to sitting in the chair with John in his lap, "I promise to do my best to take care of you." Sherlock whispered into his hair as John, overwhelmed by the gentleness and acceptance this Alpha offered and buried his face into his shoulder.

Amanda returned, this time with paperwork, "I see you are determined to take this one."

"Yes, John and I will do well together," Sherlock stated with a confidence that wasn't entirely backed up by his emotions, but John was confident that Sherlock was right.

"Alright!" She smiled cheerfully despite the frustration rolling off of her, "Just sign these paper's and then we'll send you home with enough supplies to take care of it for 3 days." (it always it, but he felt Sherlock tense when she said that)

Sherlock signed the papers and followed her out with John on his hip.  When they got back to her office she handed him a tote bag with the aforementioned supplies and a pair of slippers for John's feet.

Sherlock and John got into the cab and Sherlock ordered the cab to take them back to 221 Baker street.  He just held John close and tried to help the Omega feel safe, knowing that both of their worlds had just changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to get John out of there as soon as I could...Yay!!!
> 
> I have added some tags including Diaper-no scat. There won't be many graphic diaper changes, but just in case someone decides to get tetchy I have added it!
> 
> Next time on To Own an Omega:
> 
> Sherlock has to adjust to someone needing him at all times.
> 
> John tries to adjust to someone being kind, two someones even.


	6. II: A Week of Solitude: Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on To Own an Omega:
> 
> Sherlock 'adopted' John from the "Tranquility Sanctuary."
> 
> This time on To Own an Omega:
> 
> To help foster a strong bond Sherlock and John are sequestered in 221B Baker St. alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU in which characters often act out of character due to the nature of the universe.
> 
> Alpha-Male or Female that has heightened sense and can impregnate an Omega (10% of population)  
> Beta- Average human that can only procreate with other Betas (70% of population)  
> Omega-Male or Female that is Empathic and can only be impregnated by an Apha (20% of Population)
> 
> Omegas are seen as sub-human and Alphas as Super-human by society at large.
> 
> Alphas: Sherlock, Moriarty  
> Omegas: Mrs. Hudson, John  
> Betas: Mycroft, Lestrade

**Sherlock**

Sherlock got John up the stairs to 221B Baker St and guided him to sit in one of the arm chairs in the living room.  He then sat down in the adjacent arm chair and looked through the bag that would supposedly have supplies for John's care for three days.  It just had several diapers, wipes, gloves, and his file folder.  Sherlock set it aside and looked at John.  The poor Omega looked just this side of terrified.

"You're alright,"  Sherlock said, "I won't hurt you."

"Yes S-Sherlock," John replied softly.

"You don't have to agree with everything" Sherlock sighed then stood and approached John.  He picked the smaller man up and sat down and placed him onto his lap. 

**John**

The Alpha felt uncertain now that they were alone in the flat.  That uncertainty made John anxious.  He also didn't like being left to sit alone in the chair,  he much preferred being held by the Alpha.  Logically, he was aware that whether the Alpha was holding him or not there was no change in how safe he was, but being held by the man made him feel a safety and warmth like he had never remembered before.

John cursed himself for almost forgetting not to call the Alpha 'Sir' when responding.  Then, he didn't know what to say to the Alpha's assertion that he didn't have to agree with everything.  What did that even mean?  He was an Omega, he was Sherlock's to command.  John didn't have any right to do anything but what his Alpha wished.  So far, this Alpha seemed to wish to care for John, as a moment later he found himself back in the warm embrace.  Wanting to let his Alpha know he was pleased he simply said his Alpha's name and snuggled into the arms.

**Sherlock & John**

 After about half and hour past, John was as relaxed as he had ever been.  Sherlock finally decided it was time to eat. He stood up and set John on his feet before guiding him to the kitchen table, "Let's eat dinner."

"Yes, Sherlock," John spoke in a tone that Sherlock was coming to associate with John liking the suggestion.

"Let me see what is in the cabinet,"  He walked over to the kitchen cabinet and came back with two cans of soup.  He placed them in the middle of the table and equidistant from John.  "Which would you like?"

Suddenly, John felt overwhelmed.  He was being given a choice.  No analysis of his new Alpha would give him the answer.  He hadn't had anything but a specially designed nutrient drinks and water since entering the Sanctuary.  He just stared at the two cans.

"I like both John, there is no wrong answer.  We will eat one of them today, and the other later this week.  Which would you like to eat first?"

Another ten minutes past and John hesitantly pointed to the tomato soup.  He instantly felt delight pouring off the Alpha, he wasn't sure if that was because he chose the tomato, and that was the right answer, or if him choosing either just made the other man happy.

Sherlock had fed him the first couple spoons of soup and then had encouraged him to eat the rest.  He had even made toast when John had looked plaintively at the bowl hoping for more.  This cemented his belief that he must have the best Alpha around.  Sherlock was gentle, compassionate, offered choices, and he was even able to read him well enough to offer more food.  The Alpha may not show many outward emotions, but his emotional atmosphere was brilliant and complex, when he held John the Omega became enveloped in a strong, safe, warm atmosphere that made him feel like he finally had a place to belong.  After dinner the man made tea and sat with him on the couch and turned to television on to a nature documentary.

About an hour and half after dinner John began to yawn, shortly there after the Omega used his diaper.  John blushed but turned his face into Sherlock.

"It's alright John," Sherlock soothed, "Do you want to clean yourself up?"  The Omega became rigid and whined softly, "Or do you want some help?" The Omega nodded.

"Yes, Sherlock," The Omega nodded again and leaned heavily into the Alpha.

"I don't mind," Sherlock said, "Just thought I'd offer, if you wanted to." 

Sherlock carried John into the bathroom and spread a towel out on the floor.  There he changed John then picked him back up and carried him to the bedroom.  John reveled in the gentle hands, so used to anger irritation and roughness,  the compassion and gentleness made John actually enjoy the diaper change.

"I think we should go to bed,"  Sherlock stated conversationally, "Just let me change and we can figure out sleeping arrangements."  John wondered what Sherlock meant as he was set down on the large bed.  He always thought that being free of the crib he was strapped into and the restraints would be a relief. Now though, faced with a large bed and no barriers or anything to hold him down he began to panic.

Sherlock just finished changing when the small Omega began to to hyperventilate.  "Hey," Sherlock sat down and hugged John to his chest.  The Omega had always calmed down when he held him, so Sherlock figured that would be his go-to solution for now.

John pressed himself against the Alpha and began crying, so much had happened today, and he just lost control of himself.  It felt safe to do so in Sherlock's arms.  For the first time since he spoke with his mother (the day before he was sent to the Sanctuary) John let himself fall apart.

"I'll take care of you John.  You're safe."  The Alpha whispered and rocked the Omega from side to side.

Eventually the Omega fell asleep.  Not wanting to disturb John, Sherlock curled up with him on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.  The day came crashing down on him too.  If he thought he would be out of his depth taking care of an average Omega,  why did he think he could take care of John?  It didn't matter, there was something off with that Sanctuary, and Sherlock couldn't stand the thought of John being in there for another minute.  He would have to figure it out.  Soon, the turmoil in his mind gave way to sleep. 


	7. II: A Week of Solitude: Day 2A-Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time on To Own an Omega:
> 
> It was an overwhelming day for both our boys. They fell asleep with Sherlock cradling John close for comfort.
> 
> This Time on To Own an Omega:
> 
> The boys first full day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU in which characters often act out of character due to the nature of the universe.
> 
> Alpha-Male or Female that has heightened sense and can impregnate an Omega (10% of population)  
> Beta- Average human that can only procreate with other Betas (70% of population  
> Omega-Male or Female that is Empathic and can only be impregnated by an Apha (20% of Population)
> 
> Omegas are seen as sub-human and Alphas as Super-human by society at large.
> 
> Alphas: Sherlock, Moriarty  
> Omegas: Mrs. Hudson, John  
> Betas: Mycroft, Lestrade

**Sherlock**

Sherlock woke up with the sun and was slightly disoriented.  A whimper beside him brought the previous day back full force.  He pulled John closer to his chest and looked down at the man to see that the Omega was still asleep.  A nightmare, then.  Sherlock sat up slowly, keeping John securely against his chest and began to rock again.  After a few minutes passed John's face smoothed out and all signs of the nightmare passed.

It gave Sherlock a moment to contemplate the man in his arms.  With all that happened, he hadn't even really looked at John.  The Omega was about 5'6" and far too thin for his own good (a life-sustaining diet didn't add up to a healthy body weight at the 'Tranquility' Sanctuary).  He was afraid of his own shadow, but some part of of who he would have been without the ridiculous laws set up by society to destroy Omegas still existed, he could see it in the man's beautiful blue eyes.  

Today, he would have to start finding things for John and ordering them, before they ran out of supplies for his care.  He needed to review John's file, he had been hoping to do so while the man was asleep.  Omega's were empathic after all, and Sherlock didn't want his emotional atmosphere to be as ugly as he worried it would become around John.

Sherlock didn't want John to wake up alone so he carefully lifted the sleeping man into his arms and then settled him onto the couch, the Omega whined as he was set down.  The Alpha ran his fingers through John's hair until he settled back down, then he grabbed the files and sat at the kitchen table.  He thumbed through them, but they were vague and there was nothing that would explain why John acted the way he did (this complete inability to do anything for himself was _not_ typical newly adopted Omega behavior).  Sherlock also couldn't find the medical procedure that would result in Urinary incontinence.  The files indicated that it happened during a normal "heat treatment."  According to all the readings he did for some inexplicable reason if an Omega was unmated then they were to get near constant enemas and spankings (something about hormonal imbalances or some such nonsense.)  Those shouldn't have resulted in John needing diapers.

Since Sherlock was unwilling to risk damaging John by pushing, he would have to accept that he would have to wait for either more clues, or John to be ready to talk (which may never happen since so far he has only said "Yes, Sherlock." or just "Sherlock").  He heard John stirring and put everything for a diaper change in the bathroom then walked to the couch and sat on the edge.

**John**

There was a moment of panic when John awoke, he had been having the most wonderful dream about having a beautiful and kinda Alpha rescue him from the facility, now he was in a strange place.

"Shh," the deep baritone voice from his dreams cut into his panic, "You're safe here, with me."  John opened his eyes to meet the silver ones of the very Alpha he had been dreaming about, only it wasn't a dream...it was real,  John had never been more happy than he was at the moment, and a small smile made it to his lips.

"There you go," Sherlock, that was the Alpha's name...and John was even allowed to use it, in fact, the Alpha preferred John to use his name!

"Yes, Sherlock," John said, simply to enjoy not having to call the man 'Sir'.

"Yes what?"  Sherlock said smiling back at John...no one ever smiled at John.  The emotional atmosphere around the Alpha was as good as he remembered...no, it was better.  Much of the uncertainty was gone now, just a slight confusion, "Never mind," the Alpha dismissed, and the confusion left him, when it was clear that John wasn't going to tell him what he was saying yes to.

**Sherlock & John**

Not wanting to upset his Omega first thing in the morning Sherlock simply said, "Let's clean you up before breakfast," and picked John up and took him to the bathroom to be changed.  John seemed to be adjusting well as he didn't tense up at all as Sherlock changed his diaper then assisted him to his feet and they washed their hands together in the sink.

John was pleased to have the Alpha just take care of him, and once their hands were washed and dried Sherlock held his hand as he led John to the table.  This was much more pleasant than how things had been done in the Sanctuary.  There the Betas would always roughly grab his upper arm and drag him from place to place, here Sherlock either carried him (John's new favorite method of transportation) or gently led him to where they were going.

Once Sherlock sat John down at the table he went to retrieve a jar of applesauce and a banana.  Like the soups he set them in the middle of the table equidistant from John.  "Would you like apple-cinnamin oatmeal, or banana-nut oatmeal?"

John tensed, it was another quiz, last night had been hard.  This morning Sherlock crouched next to him and wrapped an arm around the flustered omega's shoulders.  "No wrong answer John, just let me know which one you prefer." 

Feeling like there was some sort of hidden trick or danger in the question John whined, so far every time he indicated he was distressed (a bad habit that had never been completely eradicated by the conditioning at the sanctuary) instead of smacking him, Sherlock had hugged him, and John wanted a hug in that moment, he wanted to be in Sherlock's lap and know that he was answering the quiz from a safe place.

Sherlock wanting John to calm down before he started hyperventilating like he had the previous night, so he picked John up and sat down with him on his lap.  Once he had the smaller man securely on his lap he hummed softly and rubbed the man's stomach, "You must be hungry, we skipped a couple meals yesterday with everything that happened.  We just need to get you fed, all you have to do is choose either apple or banana and I'll make it.  I like both.  There is no wrong answer I promise."

It took John 15 minutes but eventually he hesitantly pointed at the banana.  Sherlock kissed the man's cheek, "Thank you for choosing John, I know that its hard for you."  He sat rubbing John's stomach for a few more minutes then he stood and led John into the kitchen.

John was ecstatic when the Alpha had genuine happiness rolling off him when John made a choice,  was it correct? or was Sherlock telling the truth that it didn't matter what John chose, he just had to point to either one and the man would be happy?  He was also glad that the man just held him and stroked his stomach for a few minutes instead of immediately standing up and going into the kitchen, it made John feel loved.  He was surprised when Sherlock led him into the kitchen to join the Alpha, John was relieved he wasn't being left alone in the chair though, the closer to the tall man he was, the safer he felt.

"Let's cook together,"  He set John up with mashing the banana's while Sherlock began the task of heating the milk and measuring out the other ingredients.  He made sure to praise John's work as he went.   They sat down at the table before running into a second problem: John had, after a few bites, been willing to feed himself the soup, although he had been tense and looking shakily about the room while he did so.  This morning Sherlock fed him a couple bites and went to hand John the spoon and the man whined again.

Sherlock was torn,  if he picked John up and catered to his anxiety would he be making things worse?  Was it too early to be pushing John?

"John,"  Sherlock began and the Omega looked up.  Suddenly Sherlock was struck with the idea that this could be John's way of asking for things.  So far Sherlock had hugged John and put the man on his lap when the man had either whimpered or whined.  Did the man just want to sit with him? "Will you feed yourself, if you are sitting in with me?"  John hesitated, "I mean, if you sit on my lap?"  John nodded, "Yes, Sherlock."  Sherlock smiled.  He supposed as long as John was trying to communicated catering to him wouldn't be a problem.

John couldn't believe that the Alpha was so willing to coddle him.  He just felt exhausted from everything.  Feeding himself would have resulted in waterboarding  in the Sanctuary, here Sherlock was willing to cuddle him while he did it.  This man just didn't fit in with anything John knew...and He couldn't have been more pleased with his current situation.


	8. II: Week of Solitude Day 2B: A talk and online shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tries to explain what's going on to John and contemplates the best way to teach John how to help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU in which characters often act out of character due to the nature of the universe.
> 
> Alpha-Male or Female that has heightened sense and can impregnate an Omega (10% of population)  
> Beta- Average human that can only procreate with other Betas (70% of population)  
> Omega-Male or Female that is Empathic and can only be impregnated by an Apha (20% of Population)
> 
> Omegas are seen as sub-human and Alphas as Super-human by society at large.

**Sherlock**

Once John had finished his food, Sherlock sat down on the couch with him.  Today the Alpha had big plans for him and his omega, by the end of the week they had a lot to accomplish.  At the very least John would need to be capable of spending the day in the flat alone if Sherlock took a case.  He would also need to be somewhat prepared to deal with Mycroft showing up, which Sherlock assumed would happen the moment this traditional week of Solitude was up.

"John, we need to discuss some things," the serious tone made John tense but he nodded, "Firstly, you should know why I got an Omega, well why I...adopted...you at this point in my life.  I am now sober, but I had a serious drug addiction.  In order to be released from the place I did my rehab in I had to agree to get an Omega."  At this John frowned, "There were many reasons that I had never even considered adopting any Omega before.  I am not a suitable Alpha for anyone."

"Sherlock," John grabbed the Alpha's wrist then shook his head.

"You disagree then?" Sherlock said with a crooked smile. 

"Yes, Sherlock," John returned the smile.

"Thank you John," Sherlock said softly, "But I'm not.  I frequently go for days without talking.  I play the violin, often at odd hours of the night.  I forget to eat and sleep regularly.  I'm not suited to taking care of anyone.  When I looked through the catalogue of unclaimed Omegas I thought we'd be suited to each other.  I still think we will get along well."

John tilted his head and just seemed to be examining the Alpha before him.

"I'm sure you would like to know more about what I do and where we live," Sherlock decided to just continue with the talk.  John nodded eagerly, "I am a consulting detective."  John raised a single eyebrow, "The only one in the world, I invented the job after all.  We live in a flat (221B Baker St) that is owned by an Omega woman named Mrs. Hudson.  I'm sure you two will get along."  John seemed quite pleased by this news,  "That was part of my objection to getting an Omega as well, John, I didn't want to be apart of the institution of 'owning' another person.  I would like us to be equals, John."

**John**

John didn't know what to think about everything the alpha was telling him.  It all seemed too good to be true.  Then the Alpha pulled out a lap top and placed it on the table in front of the couch, "Now, we need to get you proper clothes and such."

Sherlock began to order things,  John noticed that the alpha put several different varieties of each item into the online shopping cart, "You can try all the different things then decided which you prefer."  John was exhausted just thinking about all the decisions that John would have to be making, but he also thought about what Sherlock had said about wanting to be equals.  Sherlock had felt sincere and hopeful.  John just hoped he could live up to the Alpha's expectations.

"I'm going to get you a new kind of diaper John," Sherlock informed, "It's like normal underwear, that way you won't need me to change you every time."  Sherlock had never been irritated, but John figured it would be an inconvenience to Sherlock, "I don't mind changing you, but I think you should be able to just clean yourself up if you want to."  John nodded, "It's about independence John."  John had never thought about it like that...Independence was an almost forgotten concept, but it sounded like a good thing.

**Sherlock & John**

Sherlock figured he had ordered enough for now and finalized the order with next day shipping so that they would have everything for tomorrow.  John was sitting next to Sherlock deep in thought about what he had learned about his Alpha.  Things were looking brighter by the minute.  John couldn't believe that things had gone so well, it was all like a dream.

Sherlock turned on the television then began switching channels until he landed on a weird gameshow.  He then proceeded to call the people idiots and explain excitedly to John all about his deductions about the contestants.  John thought it was amazing what Sherlock was capable of and figured he'd be happy to spend the rest of his life just hanging out with Sherlock and listening to the alpha shout at the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had someone unhappy with the fact that John is acting super insecure and enjoying Sherlock carrying him around and changing his diaper etc...So I guess they hadn't really read the tags...I don't enjoy flames (also, I delete them!)...If you don't like it just leave, no one is making you stay. 
> 
> I have added a notice about this to Chapter 5 to avoid future anger.
> 
> To those of you who have so far enjoyed the story thanks for reviewing and the Kudos!


	9. II: Week of Solitude Day 2C: Toilet Troubles and Lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John still isn't so sure how this independence thing works, Sherlock is totally okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU in which characters often act out of character due to the nature of the universe.
> 
> Alpha-Male or Female that has heightened sense and can impregnate an Omega (10% of population)  
> Beta- Average human that can only procreate with other Betas (70% of population)  
> Omega-Male or Female that is Empathic and can only be impregnated by an Apha (20% of Population)
> 
> Omegas are seen as sub-human and Alphas as Super-human by society at large.

**Sherlock**

Once everything was ordered and they had had the talk (John had even disagreed with him!  It seemed John might even LIKE him!) Sherlock was content to watch shit telly.  John seemed to be okay with not being in Sherlock's lap as long as the Alpha kept talking, so that's exactly what Sherlock did.  He talked, deducing all the contestants on the game show.  He even got excited and started to shout at the people, even insulted them, and John stayed relaxed.  Sherlock saw the small Omega's gaze shift from the TV to himself regularly...and was he imagining things or was that a small chuckle?

About two hours of mindless telly watching later and Sherlock noticed that John's eyes had flicked to the bathroom five times in the last three minutes.

"John," Sherlock said, keeping his voice light and conversational.  He had noticed that John had gotten super tense whenever he spoke in a serious tone.  Eventually the Omega would have to get used to it, but for now they had had enough tenseness.

"Yes, Sherlock," John replied flicking his eyes to meet the Alpha's.

"Do you need to use the toilet?"  Sherlock asked,  John hadn't had a bowel movement since Sherlock had met him around this time yesterday, it was likely that was the reason John kept looking at it.

The Omega blushed then nodded.

"You can always use the toilet John, no need to ask.  If you have to go, just do so." Sherlock assured the Omega.  John stood hesitantly and shuffled to the bathroom. He looked back at Sherlock again then went into the bathroom. 

 

**John**

John wasn't sure about this whole independence thing that Sherlock seemed to want.  John was used to simply being put on the toilet for about an hour.  The strict diet and exercise regimen kept him very regular.  The idea of just going to the bathroom was foreign to him...but for Sherlock he would try.  Consulting Detective sounded like a job that could keep one very busy after all..and it would be nice to at least be able to just use the toilet like everyone else did.

Once he got to the bathroom his nerves got a hold of him.  John decided that, for now, he wasn't ready to shut the door.  He wasn't ready to be separated from the tall, strong, safe alpha that was so ready just hug coddle and take care of him.  He carefully pulled his own pants down, removed his diaper and sat down on the toilet calmly.  He tried his best to keep his breathe even, he didn't want the change in his breathing pattern to alert the alpha to his distress, he could do this.

Once he had used the toilet, he had even managed to wipe himself!  Something that would have resulted in a severe hand caning at the Sanctuary.  Omega's must not presume that it is there right to touch their own privates after all, at least...that's what the Alpha Doctor had told him...Was the Alpha Doctor wrong?  His own private (for now) Alpha seemed to think John should be allowed to touch himself...at least for cleaning purposes...whenever necessary.  Without even waiting for permission.  Hadn't the Alpha offered to let John clean up himself that first night?  

It was all very disorienting.  It made him think of a book his sister had read to him...His sister who he hadn't seen since being sent away to the Sanctuary (Omega's never saw their family's again after going to Sanctuary after all, but John hadn't been able to fetch a contract, not that his father had ever pursued that thought)..."Alice's Adventures in Wonderland"  where everything had been backwards from how things were supposed to work.

He looked down at the diaper he had taken off and froze...now what was he supposed to do?  He'd never put his own diaper on before...He couldn't help it.  He started crying.  It had sounded so simple when Sherlock had suggested it.  Just use the toilet.  He couldn't even manage that.  He was so useless.

**Sherlock & John**

Twenty minutes had past since Sherlock had suggested John use the bathroom.  He didn't want to rush John but he was growing worried.  A glance in the bathroom let him know that John was sitting on the toilet as he could see the man's knees through the open door.  The door being open was also okay.  Sherlock just wanted John to know that he could do some things without Sherlock's constant help.  It wasn't about Sherlock's willingness to take care of John...it was about John being able to make the choice of whether or not he wanted Sherlock to take care of him. Another five minutes and Sherlock heard John pull on the roll of toilet paper and flush the toilet.  Then he heard a change in breathing that he had come to equate with his Omega being in distress.  That was unacceptable.  Sherlock quickly got up and walked to the bathroom.

John felt a strange mix of anxiety and relief rush through himself when the alpha came into the bathroom. "John, what is wrong?" came the soft baritone voice, "Are you hurt?" John shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself.  He kept waiting for disappointment to come rolling off the Alpha but all he felt was concern tinged with...pride?

"If you aren't hurt then what's got you so upset?  You did very well using the toilet by yourself John." Sherlock replied with a gentle coaxing tone as he reached out and pulled the smaller man to his chest.  John quickly burrowed into the offered chest, reveling in the freely offered comfort and safety.  Sherlock took stock of the situation and realized that all John had left to do was put his diaper back on and then wash his hands.  "I can see how putting this kind of diaper back on all by yourself would be difficult.  Would you like help?"

John nodded eagerly, his breath hitching as he tried to get himself to calm down and relax, "I'm bad." John whispered.

"Bad?" Sherlock said as he knelt down and picked up the still clean diaper, "You haven't done anything bad since I've met you.  If you were bad then I'm sure you would have done something bad by now."  Sherlock reasoned as he managed to get the diaper back onto the small man while he was standing, "Let's wash our hands then I want you to tell me what made you say that.  I think you're good."  John let Sherlock turn him and they washed their hands together.  John pulled his pants back up and they returned the couch.  This time John kept himself pressed to Sherlock and the alpha took the hint and cuddled the other in his lap.

"I know its hard John," Sherlock said and pressed a chaste kiss to the man's temple, "Please tell me what you think you did wrong.  Why did you think you were bad?"

"I-" John's voice caught in his throat, "I couldn't do it myself.  You said-" He cut himself off.

"John," Sherlock sighed kissing the man's temple again, "look at me please,"  feeling sadness drifting off the alpha John did as asked, "I never meant it as an order.  I'm sorry if you took it as one.  I should have been clearer.  I'm not very good at...well...people.  If I ask you to do something and you don't want you then you can say no.  Always, no matter what, even if it sounds like an order.  All I ask is if you don't outright object to the idea, then you try.  You did very well John.  You used the toilet, cleaned yourself, and flushed all without needing any help.  I already thought about how troublesome this kind of diaper would be; remember, I order a different kind.  They'll be here tomorrow.  It will make things much easier for you.  Do you understand John?"  There was pause before John nodded.

"Yes, Sherlock," John said quietly and rested his head on Sherlock's chest.

John had to make a choice for lunch, and another for dinner after each choice he got to help make it.  John still wanted his first couple bites to be fed to him, but when Sherlock handed him the spoon John was accept it and proceed with feeding himself.  It seemed to be getting easier.  John was starting to believe Sherlock when he said there wasn't a wrong answer.  They weren't quizzes, they were just an opportunity for John to have some input on what he was eating.  This had to be paradise.

When the two men went to bed John was caught up thinking about all he learned.  "Can't sleep?" Sherlock asked when he noticed John's eyes didn't seem able to stay closed. 

"Violin?" John asked,  he was trying to remember what kind of instrument that was...it had strings he thought.  Sherlock misunderstood the question and went to retrieve his violin.  

He showed the violin to John and said, "Do you want me to play it?"  He wanted to be sure.  John thought for a moment and nodded.  Sherlock sat on the edge of the bed and began to play a soft lilting tune.  John slowly moved so his head was resting on Sherlock's thigh and closed his eyes, fully relaxing.  This was nice, it was as nice as watching the telly had been earlier.  As far as John was concerned he had the best Alpha in the world...Hopefully he would get to keep the man all to himself, because John wasn't interested in sharing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support, so...Here is a second update in the same day! I wasn't in the best of moods when I wrote the last chapter, but everyone has been so supportive so I decided to write more, to make it up for a chapter largely lacking in the whole Sherlock cuddles John thing that is supposed to be going on.
> 
> Thanks :D
> 
> Also, for those of you concerned...I always have happy endings, so in the end things will always get better!


	10. II: Week of Solitude Day 3A: A pleasant morning (sick or not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets to revel in the luxury that is Sherlock, feeling ill doesn't even detract from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU in which characters often act out of character due to the nature of the universe.
> 
> Alpha-Male or Female that has heightened sense and can impregnate an Omega (10% of population)  
> Beta- Average human that can only procreate with other Betas (70% of population)  
> Omega-Male or Female that is Empathic and can only be impregnated by an Apha (20% of Population)
> 
> Omegas are seen as sub-human and Alphas as Super-human by society at large.

**John**

John had been lulled to sleep by his Alpha serenading him with beautiful violin music.  He had a dream that he had fallen through a mirror and was now in a strange world where misbehavior was rewarded with hugs and kisses and he was able to chose what to eat and could even touch his own private parts when he was cleaning himself!  The best part of the dream was that the tall, lean, curly haired Alpha was intent on pleasing him.

He felt wakefulness reluctantly entering him, his diaper was damp so he knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep until he had done his morning exercise on the stationary bike and was fed breakfast.  Then they would put him down for his mid-morning nap.  He stretched...and no restraints stopped him...his eyes snapped eagerly opened and he was met with the relaxed face of the grey-eyed alpha from his dream.

It hadn't been a dream then...It had been real.  He really was in wonderland!  A beautiful Alpha that was happy to tend to and coddle him.  Who hugged and kissed him when he cried.  Who looked upon him with  not lust, but compassion...Who had said he wanted John to have independence and equality.  Words that John couldn't even really understand but that sounded wonderful.  Who kissed him and cuddle him when he was upset.  There was no one better in the world than Sherlock!

Deciding that being changed wasn't nearly as important as cuddling with the sleeping alpha, John closed his eyes and cuddled into the tall man's side.  Still sleeping, Sherlock shifted and his arm tightened around John.  John was so contented that he couldn't help the happy hum that softly escaped him or the smile that overtook his face.  When he'd gone to the Sanctuary John didn't think he'd ever have cause to smile again...Now, he couldn't seem to stop!

**Sherlock**

Sherlock stirred awake to the sound of his Omega humming softly, it sounded almost like a cat purring.  He was happy to feel that the small man was relaxed completely in his arms.  He opened his eyes and looked down at the top of John's head, "Good morning, John."

John lifted his head to look at Sherlock, "Good morning, Sherlock," John replied softly, then he immediately tensed and flicked his eyes quickly around the room.  Sherlock decided to respond to the small man's anxiousness by hugging him closer and kissing his cheek.

"I am pleased that your vocabulary has expanded beyond 'Yes, Sherlock.'  Not, that I would have been mad if that was all you ever said; but, it's nice to hear you say other things as well," Sherlock said, trying to reassure the Omega that it was okay to talk to him. Sherlock was happy that the Omega had relaxed enough in his presence to talk to him and wanted to encourage the progress that the small man was making while reassuring him that there was nothing wrong with his previous behavior.

"Do you want to clean yourself up or do you want help?" Sherlock asked John and nuzzling his temple. 

It took a moment but John finally whispered, "Help, please?" It sounded like a question so Sherlock kissed the man's temple and then pulled away slightly and smiled at him before standing from the bed.  John whimpered so Sherlock picked up the man and carried him to the bathroom.  As soon as Sherlock picked him up John snuggled up against his chest, settling his head under the taller man's chin.

Sherlock quickly and gently changed the man into a clean diaper. As soon as he washed his hands he bent down in order to encourage John to stand; however, the man reached both arms into the air and whined.  Sensing John wanted reassurance,quite possibly thanking for help had ben okay, Sherlock picked the man up and cuddled him as he walked to the kitchen.  When he went to put John down the man just tightened his grip.

"John," Sherlock spoke softly, careful to keep his voice light and gentle so as not to scare John or worry the Omega (he never wanted to here John call himself 'Bad' again), "I just want to get the breakfast choices for today. I won't leave your sight, just into the kitchen a little."

Sherlock wasn't sure what made John so much more needy than he had been so far.  He was quite worried that by picking him up every time John acted anxious he was encouraging the anxiety.  However, he couldn't bring himself to force John away.  Wouldn't that be rejecting the Omega?  Was it really hurting anything by holding and hugging the man.  Wasn't he reassuring the Omega that he was here for him? that he could care for him?  Sherlock didn't know much about people and relationships.  For now he would continue with the hugging.  Perhaps John just needed extra reassurance in the morning.  Maybe the man had had a nightmare...he hadn't just been saying 'Yes, Sherlock' since the talk yesterday and that was improvement...right?

**John & Sherlock**

John was happy that the Alpha didn't just push him away and force him to sit alone at the table.  John wasn't feeling particularly well.  His stomach was aching and he had a headache.  He just wanted to lie on the couch and watch those game shows while Sherlock shouted at the stupid contestants and deduced them.  Sherlock hadn't been mad when John had shook his head before, so John did so again. 

"No?" Sherlock questioned, "You don't want breakfast?"

"Please," John shook his head.

"Please what?" Sherlock was just concerned.  He pressed his lips to the Omega's forehead but he felt no fever, his voice had sounded pained though, "How about just some milk for now, we can eat some breakfast later."  Sherlock decided to give in some, it wouldn't hurt if breakfast waited, and he wanted to give the Omega things he asked for as often as he could.

John nodded at that idea.  His alpha wasn't gong to force him.  He had apparently been telling the truth when he said John could say no to anything.

"What did you eat before?" Sherlock asked as he walked to the cabinets to pull down two cups.

"Just the nutrient drinks," John replied.  Sherlock always kissed him when he answered, and John wanted a kiss right now...it made him feel all warm and loved.  True to form Sherlock kissed his cheek.  Of course,  Sherlock kissed him chastely quite a lot yesterday and this morning. John generally smiled when Sherlock gave him affection, and Sherlock loved seeing the small and hesitant Omega's smile.

"Well, the change in diet is sure to be upsetting your system.  You can't stop eating completely, but lets make sure to eat small meals today." Sherlock nuzzled the man then pulled the milk out and poured it into the glasses.  He handed John one then settled them both onto the couch.  John's clinginess ensured the he was settled straddling Sherlock's lap, his head settled under the taller man's chin.

Sherlock chuckled, "You won't be able to drink very well in that position.  How about you sit sideways in my lap for now.  I promise if you want to sit this way again once you finish your milk, you may."

John sighed, but obeyed the request.  Sherlock was so kind to him, and he felt quite amused, concerned, compassionate, and sincere so John shifted into a better milk drinking position.  John's hand began to shake as he lifted his glass to his lips so Sherlock wrapped his hand around the glass to steady it.

Once the milk was finished Sherlock kept his word and allowed John to shift back into his previous position, cuddled as close as he could get on Sherlock's lap.  Sherlock turned the telly onto a nature documentary then shifted so that they were laying together on the couch.  He pulled the blanket draped over the back of the couch down and wrapped it tightly around them.

"Just rest John," Sherlock soothed, "I'm not going to go anywhere."  John was sure that here, in this alpha's arms, lounging on the couch wrapped up in a blanket and gentle arms, the television playing softly in the background (something about penguins), and his very own alpha's heart beat steadily pounding in his ear from where his head was resting on the man's chest...this must be heaven John thought, certainly nothing could top this, aching stomach and pounding head or not!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these positive comments are helping me feel extra motivated...Keep them coming. I won't stop writing if I don't get any, but the more I get the more I'm motivated to write and update more frequently.
> 
> I would also like to state...Mycroft won't be an evil character...He's an asshole alright, just not really villain worthy...for those of you that want Mycroft to suffer, I intend to write a spin-off story featuring Mycroft and his point of view during all of this (including that nightmare scene some of us have discussed) once I'm finished with this..It will mostly likely be a one-shot.
> 
> Also, today I intend to go through the story and fix all the typos...I was looking through it last night and noticed a LOT of them, I suppose I should thank everyone that decided to spare my feelings and not notice them, pointing out errors (or inconsistencies) won't upset me, I will correct them if you do...you know, if you decide to tell me in the future.
> 
> I've done it...no major plot changes but any inconsistencies had been fixed. Also, so parts have been extended to explain the universe better. You shouldn't need to reread the earlier chapters but if you have some questions about the universe you may want to skim them to read the edits.


	11. II: Week of Solitude Day 3B: Of Packages and Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John still isn't feeling well and the package arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU in which characters often act out of character due to the nature of the universe.
> 
> Alpha-Male or Female that has heightened sense and can impregnate an Omega (10% of population)  
> Beta- Average human that can only procreate with other Betas (70% of population)  
> Omega-Male or Female that is Empathic and can only be impregnated by an Apha (20% of Population)
> 
> Omegas are seen as sub-human and Alphas as Super-human by society at large.

**Sherlock**

Sherlock held John close as the Omega slept on his chest on the couch.  The television was playing a mostly accurate history documentary about Ancient Greece.  Half of the day was gone and Sherlock had managed to get three glasses of milk, a mug of chicken broth, two glasses of apple juice, and a glass of water into John.  The Omega had needed the calories.  As a result John had already wet the diaper four times, and he had used the toilet for other things twice.  He felt terrible that John was so ill but supposed it was inevitable.  According to John he hadn't had anything but the same liquid meal for at least fifteen years, no matter what any change in diet would be upsetting to the poor man's system.

Sherlock was relieved that John was napping now.  With each wet diaper and toilet trip the Omega had become more and more anxious.  It hurt him to see John getting so upset especially over something that he was powerless to change.  They would get through this though.  For now Sherlock had ordered some meal replacement drinks in various flavors.  He would have John drink one with a small meal in stead of just eating or drinking.  He put a rush on it and expected that package to arrive by the end of the day.

John opened his eyes after only half an our of sleep and looked up at Sherlock.  Sherlock smiled gently at the small man and started to rub his back in firm steady circles, "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," John softly admitted,  Sherlock brought his other hand up to run through dirty-blond hair, "and my stomach."  Sherlock nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Any worse than before?  Or the same?" Sherlock wanted to know.

"Same, Sherlock," John whined the alphas name as he pressed his face into the crook of his shoulder.

**John**

John had never been comforted like this before.  His head was pounding and his stomach felt like it was in knots but everything was okay because his alpha was there to hold him close and rub his back.  He felt only concern and sympathy rolling off the Alpha but he was worried that that would only go so far.  He was peeing too much,  Sherlock didn't seem to mind but John remembered how cross the Beta's had gotten with him whenever they had to change him too often.  They had refused to change him once and the Alpha Doctor had been furious, but John had had a terrible burning rash which only hurt worse when he was spanked for punishments.

He had just woken from a short nap cuddled up on his Alpha, the tall man's heart beat had lulled him to sleep.  His Alpha's first thought was to comfort him, which amazed John.  How could one Alpha be so wonderful?  How could John have gotten so lucky?  When Sherlock asked how he was feeling John replied honestly.  He was still tired so he just settled back down into Sherlock's arms and pressed his face into the crook of the man's neck.  This was the safest place on the earth, John was absolutely sure of it.

The safety he felt didn't prevent him from tensing up when there was a knock on the door.  Had the Alpha Doctor somehow found out he was sick?  Surely Sherlock would protect him from the angry, violent, lustful man who always delighted in his pain.

"Shhh," Sherlock whispered softly and kissed his temple, "It is probably one of the packages.  Remember, I ordered a lot of things yesterday, and some more things this morning.  Mrs. Hudson probably just brought them up."  He shifted John to lay on the couch before the Omega knew what was happening.  

"Sherlock," John whimpered, "Please," John stopped, he was afraid to ask for affection in case Sherlock rejected the request.  That would completely break his heart.

"It's okay John," Sherlock soothed.  He opened the door and John heard him speak to a woman before pulling some packages in before shutting and locking the door.

"Please," John repeated and reached out towards Sherlock.

"Always, John," Sherlock stated as he walked back over and picked the ailing man up.  John hummed in contentment as Sherlock carried him over and sat in the arm chair that he had placed the packages next to, "Let's see what has arrived."

**Sherlock & John**

Sherlock was very pleased with John.  The Omega hadn't just whined to get picked up as he had previously, he hadn't asked specifically for what he wanted but he'd said "please" to indicate that he wanted something and reached his arms out to let Sherlock know what it was he had wanted.  He settled himself and the Omega into the chair next to the packages so that they could discover what had arrived for John together.

Sherlock pulled the tape off of the first package and looked inside.  There he found the multitude of clothes.  Three different styles of pants, shirts, and socks were found inside.  John couldn't believe that all of this was for him.  He was already being permitted to keep wearing the clothes that they had given him to meet the alpha.  The majority of his time spent at the Sanctuary he had been naked, once he had started peeing everywhere they had had to let him wear diapers for sanitary reasons.  Now he was allowed to wear clothing.  His Alpha had even bought him more outfits.

The next box had contained pajamas in cotton, cashmere, and silk.  It took come prompting but Sherlock had gotten John to run his hand along all three.  The Omega had seemed reluctant to release the cashmere, "Is that your favorite John?"

"Yes, Sherlock," John replied laying his head against the lean chest to listen to the steady heart beat of the Alpha.

The third box contained the diapers that were shaped like underwear.  John would be able to pull it up or down his own legs or it could be opened along the sides if he needed to get it off that way.  He could see what Sherlock had meant when he said it would make things easier, the alpha certainly wouldn't have to help him when he used the toilet anymore...technically John could probably manage cleaning himself up after using the diaper too...Sherlock wanted him to have independence right?...John wasn't sure he wanted that right now,  independence also meant being away from Sherlock.

Sherlock was surprised when the Omega reached out and pushed the new diapers away, then froze. "It's okay," Sherlock said rubbing John's back soothingly, "Just tell  me what you don't like about them."

"I-" John was about to explain but some latent part of himself became embarrassed to admit what was wrong and a blush rose in his cheeks and his voice died in his throat.  He took a few deep breathes and tried to explain, because so far Sherlock had always made things better when John was upset about something and maybe he would make him feel better about this, "Help, too?"

"If you want help, I don't mind," Sherlock wanted to reassure John that he wasn't trying to distance himself from the Omega, or that he was sick of helping John when he used the diaper. "These diapers are about choice," Sherlock wanted John to understand, "I'll help you learn to clean yourself up," John tensed so Sherlock amended, "Maybe not today, but soon.  Then you can choose if you feel like having help or not."  

John nodded and wrapped his arms around Sherlock and was rewarded with long arms hugging him back and pulling him close, "Independence." John whispered.

"Yes, John," Sherlock responded equally as soft, "I know it's different than what you are used to.  I just think that you should be able to decide if you want to do things for yourself,  I know you are capable of much more than the people at the Sanctuary made you believe."

John sighed and settled into Sherlocks arms and reached out to grab the cashmere pajama shirt again.  The Alpha pulled it closer and handed it to John while kissing his temple.  John relaxed into Sherlock.

Sherlock decided that they could probably use a change from just sitting around the living room, "John, would you like to get cleaned up and into your new things?"

John just looked at Sherlock, "We can take a bath or a shower then you can wear your new diapers and your new pajamas."

"Help?" John questioned softly.

"Would you like help?" Sherlock asked John, hoping that this would cement into John's mind what he meant by wanting John to have the option of independence.

"Yes, Sherlock," John replied and allowed the Alpha to help him into a standing position.  They first went into the bedroom to get Sherlock's pajamas and fresh underwear.  Together they went into the bathroom, "Bath, please," he said before Sherlock even asked, knowing that would be the Alpha's next question.

Sherlock kissed his cheek and started the bath and helped John to strip down before stripping himself down.  John couldn't help himself from checking out the Alpha's naked form...he felt guilty but he's never seen a naked Alpha before...He did find Sherlock's body quite appealing if he was honest with himself (which was harder than he thought).

Sherlock and John settled into the bath,  John in front of Sherlock and between his legs.  Sherlock handed John a soapy flannel to clean his front while he cleaned his own front.  Once that was done Sherlock gently scrubbed John's back.  The last things they did was to have Sherlock wash John's hair.  He massaged the shampoo into his scalp and John made that purring hum sound again.

Once they were nice and clean and dried off Sherlock got John into the new style of diaper, relieved that after the relaxing back John didn't reject the idea like he had when they'd come out of the box, and into the soft cashmere pajamas before getting dressed himself.

**John**

John had enjoyed the relaxing and warm bath, complete with a head massage given by his Alpha's strong violinist fingers.  It felt like Sherlock had scrubbed the Sanctuary off of him along with the sweat and slime of illness.  His whole body felt completely relaxed and he just passively allowed Sherlock to get him back into clothes, this time he got to wear soft pajamas.

John let himself rest against the Alpha and was pleased that Sherlock just picked him up and carried him to wherever they were going now, it didn't really matter to John, as long as he had Sherlock with him then it didn't matter where in the flat they were going.  John just rested his head against the shoulder in front of him and closed his eyes.

He heard the now familiar sound of Sherlock pulling glasses down, "Juice, or water?" was the soft question spoken into his ear, close enough for his breathe to tickle John's ear.

"Mmm," John started trying to rouse himself enough to decide, "Juice, please."

"Alright," Sherlock replied and pulled the apple juice from the fridge and poured two glasses. "Here," Sherlock pressed one into John's hand.  John found himself whining with a complaining tone instead of the usually anxious one.  Voicing his displeasure made John anxious and pulled him from the relaxed daze that the warm bath and soft pajamas had let him slip into.

**Sherlock**

Sensing that John was starting to become tense again Sherlock kissed the Omega's shoulder, "It's okay to be tired, we'll drink the juice then take a nap." He reassured as John tok his own glass of juice.  He was pleased that although the Omega was tenser than he had been a moment ago, he wasn't as tense as he had been before the bath.

For the first time since he brought John home Sherlock felt like he was on the right track to taking care of John.  So what if John needed to be held close, carried, and changed for now.  John was becoming more expressive, he had just been so relaxed that he had indicated that he was annoyed with Sherlock!  That was amazing progress.  Sherlock was sure that with time, John would take to the idea of independence.  


	12. II: Week of Solitude Day 4: A day of firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally feels settled into this new life and Sherlock sets up a new routine for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU in which characters often act out of character due to the nature of the universe.
> 
> Alpha-Male or Female that has heightened sense and can impregnate an Omega (10% of population)  
> Beta- Average human that can only procreate with other Betas (70% of population)  
> Omega-Male or Female that is Empathic and can only be impregnated by an Apha (20% of Population)
> 
> Omegas are seen as sub-human and Alphas as Super-human by society at large.

**John**

It was certainly an odd sensation, John decided, this calmness that had overtaken him since the bath last night.  John had slept through the arrival of the package that contained liquid meals.  He had gotten upset that the things he cooked with Sherlock might no longer be available.  The variety of foods had been nice, but John had supposed that taking those foods away would be suitable punishment for getting sick.  At least Sherlock hadn't taken away all the affection.

However, the Alpha had quickly put an end to the notion that these new drinks were punishment.  Firstly, John discovered that they were sweet, and contained a rich flavor. Secondly, in addition to drinking a glass of the "smoothie" as Sherlock called it, he was given some buttered toast.  Sherlock had informed him that he would always get to eat something else with the "smoothies," just small amounts so that his stomach could get used to his new diet.

This morning, John was filled with a calmness and satisfaction with his current environment he could easily say he had never felt before.  Even the idea of independence and changing himself didn't seem as scary as it had yesterday.  Now that he was well rested and his head didn't hurt he could think clearly and accept Sherlock's offer of doing things for himself as what it was and not a rejection of John's inadequacies as he had the previous day.

As Sherlock began to stir next to him John shifted so that he could watch the Alpha's silver eyes appear. As they opened John smiled and found himself reaching out his hand to run his finger down the Alpha's nose.  He couldn't tell you why he did it for the life of him, but he sat there running hi finger up and downtime Alpha's nose as he entered the realm of wakefulness.

All this bold act got him was a raised eye brow from the Alpha as he yawned himself awake, "Good morning John."

"Good morning Sherlock," John replied then he felt like making a request, "Clean please."

**Sherlock**

Sherlock smiled at John's request.  It was nice to hear John saying what he wanted.  "Yes, John." Sherlock replied standing and pulling John up to his feet next to him.  This morning he decided to guide John through cleaning himself up and was pleased to see John's resistance to the idea significantly lessened from the day before.  

"Let's go to the kitchen," Sherlock suggested then turned to walk to the kitchen without grabbing John's hand.  It was Sherlock's goal to get John comfortable with moving about the apartment freely by the time the week was up.  He knew it was an ambitious goal but John was already making so much progress.  Sherlock was also concerned that that progress would be derailed when the week was up.  Right now Sherlock had complete control of what happened to John and what was said to John, once this first week was over he wouldn't be able to dictate what other people said to John, or what happened around him.

**John & Sherlock**

When John successfully followed him into the kitchen he was rewarded by a brilliant smile from his Alpha.  Sherlock was pleased with John and his pride was rolling off of him while he smiled.  That pride and smile made John relax and smile back.  Having the alpha's confidence in him and pride when he succeeded made John feel like he was doing everything right while he broke almost every rule the Sanctuary had taught him.

Sherlock got to work suggesting John select a smoothie from the fridge and once John chose one (strawberry banana) Sherlock got to work making blueberry oatmeal.  He gave John a quarter cup of oatmeal once he finished drinking the smoothie.  He simply set the bowl with a spoon in it in front of the Omega then sat down next to him.

John looked questioningly at the Alpha, "You can feed yourself John," Sherlock said, "I know you can.  Once breakfast is over we'll watch a movie, we haven't done that yet."

John was hesitant to do as the Alpha asked but he wanted to feel more of the excitement and pride directed at him.  He liked how it made him feel like he was doing the right thing when for years he had always felt like no matter what he did he was a failure of an Omega, this Alpha made him feel like he was truly a good Omega.  So, he slowly began to eat his small portion of oatmeal while Sherlock ate his own bowl of oatmeal. 

Sherlock and John headed into the living room and John chose a movie from the bookcase...he chose a movie called "clue" which turned out to be quite silly.  They sat on the couch and snuggled.  It turned out to be a day of movies interrupted only by trips to the bathroom (John still didn't want to shut the door but he did clean himself up all day, each time getting a kiss when he returned to the couch) and meals.  They ended the day with another bath together, something they both thoroughly enjoyed, before heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning...the peace can only last so long...


	13. II So Much for Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft can usually be counted on to ruin anything Sherlock is enjoying...such as time alone with his newly 'adopted' Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU in which characters often act out of character due to the nature of the universe.
> 
> Alpha-Male or Female that has heightened sense and can impregnate an Omega (10% of population)  
> Beta- Average human that can only procreate with other Betas (70% of population)  
> Omega-Male or Female that is Empathic and can only be impregnated by an Apha (20% of Population)
> 
> Omegas are seen as sub-human and Alphas as Super-human by society at large.

**Sherlock**

It was the morning of the sixth day during the traditional "week of solitude" that was traditionally observed by Alpha's when getting a new Omega.  The point of the week was to start establish the pre-bond.  That way a truly solid bond would form between Alpha and Omega when they charged the Omega's heat and mated for the first time.

Things had settled after the fourth day.  They had a routine now:

7:00-Wake up, Sherlock would send John to the bathroom to clean up and he himself would go get tea started

7:30-They would drink tea then while John was drinking his smoothie Sherlock would offer two different choices for breakfast.  When John completed his smoothie they would cook together.

8:30-They would clean up together from breakfast then go to the living room to watch a movie together (John's choice)

10:30-John would eat a small serving a fruit for his snack

12:00-John would have another smoothie and then they would cook/eat lunch together

1:00-Clean up from lunch then Sherlock would talk to John about his cases while they cuddled together on the couch.

2:30-John would drink a glass of milk or juice then take a short nap on the couch while Sherlock did research

3:15-Sherlock would wake John up then they would watch a game show/Sherlock would ask John his opinion on various people's fashion choices just to get the Omega to talk

5:00-John would drink his third smoothie then they would make dinner

6:30-They would clean up from dinner then sit in their respective chairs.  Sherlock would read out loud to John. (John chose The Little Prince)

7:30-Sherlock and John would take a bath together,  John completely rebelled at the idea of bathing alone.

8:30-They would be dressed in pajamas and eat one last snack together

9:00-Sherlock would hold John close and run his finger's through his hair while humming softly until John fell asleep.

Sherlock had even programmed all the meal and snack times into his phone so that it would vibrate in his pocket so that he wouldn't forget them or lose track of time.  He tried to make sure that John had choices in everything they did.  He wanted John to feel like his opinion mattered and that he was involved in his own self care.  So far, he was seeing his Omega peaking out of the Sanctuary imposed shell.  Every small smile and even more every "no" brought great joy to Sherlock.  

He couldn't have imagined that having an Omega could be such a pleasant thing.  He needed to figure out how he was going to have time to do his consulting and take care of his mind palace though.  The couple hours that John was sleeping while Sherlock was still awake weren't going to be enough in the long term.  For now they would do.  Hopefully John would be okay spending some time alone (or maybe with Mrs. Hudson for company) by the end of the month.  If Sherlock could go out a couple times a week, or spend a couple days upstairs doing an experiment hopefully he would stop feel like everything that was happening was so overwhelming.

It was at 3:20 on their sixth day of Solitude that the world Sherlock had just gotten to stabilize got thrown of kilter by a loud knocking at their door.  Sherlock had gone to wake John up.  He tried to be as gentle as possible and sat on the edge of the couch and ran his fingers through John's short hair.  "Hello, John," Sherlock said as soon as the Omega's eyes began to open.

"Hello, Sherlock," John returned with a gentle smile.  John had lifted his arms in what Sherlock now understood as a desire for a hug so he had laid down next to John on the couch and Wrapped his arms around the Omega and cuddled him close.

"How are you feeling?" Sherlock has asked softly after a couple minutes of cuddling (including rubbing his nose against the Omega's which always made the smaller man smile softly at the Alpha).

The knocking had interrupted John's response.   Instead of telling Sherlock how he felt the Omega let out a whimper and pushing himself as close to the Alpha as he could possibly get.  "Shhh," Sherlock soothed while frowning at the door, "Let's ignore it, no one is supposed to be here.  I already texted the only person who might need me and they promised to leave be.  That's not Mrs. Hudson's knock, so it isn't important."  Sherlock began to rock the Omega slightly as he glared at the door.

The person on the other side of the door knocked again and yelled, "Sherlock! Quit being childish and open this door!"

"Mycroft!" Sherlock growled.  When John tensed he rubbed the Omega's back and kissed his head.  As well as John had been doing Sherlock wasn't sure that his sweet Omega was ready to be around Mycroft, or even himself when Mycroft was around.  The poor Omega shouldn't have to deal with all the negative emotions the two brother's shared yet, he could barely deal with Sherlock's occasional sadness when John couldn't answer a question, or hesitated in answering.

**John**

He had just woken up from his nap.  When Sherlock had proposed his daily nap a couple days ago, it had made John nervous.  Naps had always mean being put into his crib with all the lights off for undermined amounts of time.  The truth was he usually spent more time asleep than awake, now trying to stay awake and engaged had been too much.  Sherlock had just made him lie down on the couch under a warm blanket while the man himself sat and either meditated or looked at his laptop.  Eventually John would relax and sleep for a little bit.

Then, Sherlock would be there sitting next to him and petting his hair smiling down at him when it was time to wake up.  This afternoon John wasn't quite ready to do anything so he rose his arms into the air so that Sherlock would give hime a cuddle.  His alpha always hugged him when John asked, so John kept asking whenever the mood hit him.  Being held always close on the couch just made him feel warm and secure.

"How are you feeling?" Sherlock asked him.  The Alpha had asked him this several times since he had woken up feeling ill.  Every time John woke up Sherlock would nuzzle him and hold him close before looking into his eyes to ask how he felt.  John smiled just thinking about how important it made him feel that he, in those moments, was the only thing that the alpha cared about.

Just as John was about to tell the taller man that he felt safe there was a loud pounding sound from the door.  John heard himself whimper and he burrowed further into the safety Sherlock's arms provided.  The Alpha tightened his embrace and was whispering softly to him.  That didn't change the fact that John could feel disapproval and anger coming through the door in waves.  John didn't want to meet whoever was on the other side, he wanted that person to leave.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock's voice sounded threatening in a way John hadn't ever associated with the tall man.  It made John anxious, but he still pressed his face into the junction of the man's shoulder and neck.  He was sure that his Alpha wasn't angry at him, but at whoever was on the other side of the door.  He felt even more sure of this when Sherlock kissed his head and rubbed his back.  Concern, reluctance, and compassion came over John from the Alpha.

"Mycroft is my older brother," Sherlock informed him, "We shall have no peace until he has had his say, the pompous idiot." Sherlock shook his head, "Do you want to go sit in my room, I won't let him near there, or do you want to sit in here while we talk?"

John whined while he was thinking for a moment, it was a hard choice.  He didn't want to be in the middle of what would no doubt be a fight, but he also didn't want to leave Sherlock's side, "With you," John finally made himself whisper into Sherlock's neck.

**Sherlock & John**

"Okay," Sherlock nodded and kissed his ear, "If that's what you want that's what you want that's what we will do."  Even if Sherlock didn't quite agree with John's choice he felt it was important that he respect every decision John made.  John needed to know that he had a say in what happened to him here and Sherlock was going to do his best to ensure that John knew that.  He went to stand to go answer the door, as Mycroft obnoxiously knocked again while yelling his name, and John tightened his arms around him.  Sherlock just went with his instincts and lifted the smaller man onto his hip, "I've got you, you're okay." Sherlock whispered into the blond's ear.

"Yes, Sherlock," John found himself whispering.  Despite everything he believed Sherlock meant it.  As long as Sherlock had him then he was okay.  The Alpha would keep him safe.

Sherlock opened the door just as Mycroft was about to knock again, "To what do I owe the disruption of John's and my Week of Solitude?" Sherlock asked as Mycroft swept into the flat as if he owned the place.

"You are making a mockery of the contract," Mycroft replied sitting in Sherlock's chair and propping his umbrella against his own leg.

"You said I needed to get an Omega," Sherlock stated as he sat on the couch with John in his lap, "After careful thought and consideration I assessed my own preferences and set up a meeting with John.  After meeting him I determined we were compatible so I brought him home.  We are following tradition, or were before you decided to interrupt it (rudely I might add), and spending a week getting to know one another with out the interference of the rest of the world.  How, may I ask, is that making a mockery out of the contract?"

"You had to get there plainest, most useless and unworthy omega in all of London!" Mycroft exclaimed.  John felt shame as Mycroft said what he'd always feared allowed, "He shouldn't have even entered your mind.  A Holmes Omega should be one capable of improving your status."

"Get out," Sherlock said lowly, "There is nothing wrong with John.  He is more worthy of respect then most every other person I have ever met.  Your opinion on the subject is not importance or worth anything.  Get Out!"  John was sobbing now but Sherlock stood, still holding him close with gentle and protective hands.  John was feeling hysterical but at the same time.  Like he could break into a million pieces but it was okay because Sherlock was there to pick them all up and put them together again.  

Sherlock managed to hold John on his hip with one arm while man handling his older brother out of the apartment with the other, "You aren't welcome here Mycroft. Also, since its your favorite thing to do when your displeased with me I'll give it a try.  I'm going to call Mummy and let her know what her precious first born thinks of another human being!" He slammed the door and then felt more lost than ever.  John was more emotionally wrecked than Sherlock had ever seen him and Sherlock didn't have a clue as to what he was supposed to do next.

Why did Mycroft have to ruin everything?  Sherlock slid to the ground and help John on his lap, tears of frustration and helplessness slid down his own face as he rocked the omega in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole week of Peace? Impossible, time for the plot to start rearing its ugly head again.
> 
> Comments=motivation=faster updates


	14. II: Set Backs and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John must deal with the fallout from Mycroft's unwelcome intrusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU in which characters often act out of character due to the nature of the universe.
> 
> Alpha-Male or Female that has heightened sense and can impregnate an Omega (10% of population)  
> Beta- Average human that can only procreate with other Betas (70% of population)  
> Omega-Male or Female that is Empathic and can only be impregnated by an Apha (20% of Population)
> 
> Omegas are seen as sub-human and Alphas as Super-human by society at large.

**Sherlock**

Sherlock sat on the floor holding his now silently crying Omega, he himself was feeling quite numb.  He had always known his brother was a pompous asshole obsessed with status and societies views; but, he hadn't truly believed his brother could behave as cruelly as he just had.  Sure his brother in the past had always implied it was Sherlock's own fault when people, including their father, mistreated him; however, being cruel to an Alpha who had the means to fight back and speaking cruelly about an Omega while said Omega hid in his Alpha's neck was an entirely different level of callousness.

As much as Sherlock wanted to delve into his mind palace and make the necessary adjustments given this shocking turn of events but he no longer had that luxury; he had John to worry about first.  Now that the Omega was somewhat settled (relatively, he was still clinging tightly to him while tears ran down his face) and Sherlock himself had  calmed down enough to think properly the Alpha could smell the urine in John's diaper.

"It's okay," Sherlock said softly, "I promise, Mycroft is an asshole, nothing has changed.  I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Sherlock kept up a soft string of reassurances as he shifted the Omega into a better hold and managed to get up to his feet.  John breathe had begun to hitch until Sherlock finally got a steady hold on him while standing then he settled back into just silently crying.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Sherlock suggested moving towards the bathroom, "Do you want help?"  Sherlock had the feeling he already knew the answer.  John's whole body was shaking, it was unlikely the Omega was up to taking care of himself at the moment.

John nodded and broke back into loud sobbing noises, "P-P-plea.."

"John," Sherlock sat down on the closed toilet with John in his lap and began rocking the Omega gently, "I don't mind, that's how this independence this works.  If you want to clean yourself up that's great.  If you want help that's great too.  You have a choice, I'm okay with whatever you choose."

**John**

John was worried about everything.  Sherlock had been so proud of him and now he was back to square one.  He wanted the reassurance and comfort he felt in the beginning when Sherlock had changed him with such gentle compassion.  He needed to know that Sherlock meant it when he said he wasn't going to leave John, or even take him back to the Sanctuary.

Sherlock held him for a little longer then he supported him while he stood for Sherlock to clean him up, "Do you want to take a bath now?" Sherlock asked softly, "I think we could both use a little relaxing before our next meal."  John nodded because that actually sounded perfect. The Alpha smiled and kissed his forehead as he started to run the warm water into the tub.

"Sherlock," John whispered as he pressed his face into the crook of Sherlock's neck, he wasn't really hiding from anything but it was nice to feel surrounded by Sherlock's warmth and to remind himself this Alpha was not 'Sir' or 'Master' but 'Sherlock'.

"I've got you," the Alpha responded pulling him closer and rocking him slightly from side to side, "Mycroft is wrong, about most things, but especially about you.  You are good, special, and strong.  There is strength in you John, I know it's there.  I will deal with Mycroft, Mummy will be furious when she finds out about his behavior."  John really didn't know what about himself was strong, he couldn't even do anything for himself he needed Sherlock to do everything for him but Sherlock said that he was strong.

Sherlock turned off the taps and helped him into the bath.  They sat together in the warm water with John safely ensconced between the taller man's legs.  John enjoyed feeling Sherlock run the soft soapy wash cloth over him before moving on to John's favorite part of bathing with Sherlock, shampooing.  Sherlock's long fingers firmly, but gently, massaged the shampoo into his head, even trailing his hands down to his shoulders and massaged at the tension in his shoulders.  

When Sherlock rinsed his hair John felt as if the Alpha was rinsing the pain from what Mycroft had said away.  All this time surrounded by Sherlock's atmosphere of compassion, pride, and something stronger that was completely unfamiliar to John (he enjoyed it though, he would gladly spend all day surrounded by that feeling) as well as all the gentle touches the man was providing made John believe that Sherlock was telling the truth when he said that Mycroft was wrong.

**Sherlock & John**

By the time they got out of the bath Sherlock's phone was buzzing, a quick look indicated that it was now 5:00 time to get a smoothie into John and make dinner.  Sherlock pressed a button to turn off the alarm before wrapping John up in a large towel and drying himself off.  He would focus on John now, the Omega while much calmer than when Mycroft left still seemed very tense and unsure, calling Mummy could wait until the he was asleep.  Sherlock led John into the bedroom to get John dressed into his favorite pajamas and he put the first set of pajamas he found on for himself before leading John into the kitchen, happy that John was feeling well enough to walk on his own (even if Sherlock did enjoy carrying the Omega from time to time).

John followed Sherlock into the kitchen even if he wasn't hungry.  He just grabbed the smoothie that was closest to him and played idly with the label while Sherlock pulled out a couple cans of soup and sat down next to him after putting the cans on the table.  John looked up at Sherlock and then back at the smoothie, he didn't want to eat.  He was tired and just wanted to go to bed.  Sherlock pulled John into his lap though and took the lid off the smoothie before handing it back to John and kissing the back of his neck.  Realizing the his Alpha wasn't going to let him skip the meal John lifted the smoothie to his lips and began to drink.

"After dinner we can do whatever you want," Sherlock reassured, "We can't have you skipping meals though." Sherlock sat with the Omega in his lap and rubbed the smaller man's stomach while he drank the smoothie.  John just looked exhausted and the look he'd shot Sherlock had indicated that he was anxious so Sherlock had decided to pull the man into his lap since the smaller always seemed more willing to eat when Sherlock held him.  John chose the tomato soup and Sherlock brought him to the Kitchen and set John on stirring the soup while Sherlock began to make a toasted cheese sandwich to go with it.

Once dinner was eaten John grabbed the book then looked at the bedroom, "Do you want to read in the bed instead of in the chairs John?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, please, Sherlock," John replied and even smiled slightly when Sherlock settled into the bed with John and after pulling him close so that John could rest his head on Sherlock's chest and listen to his heartbeat (one of John's favorite sounds) began to read.

Once John had been asleep for about an hour Sherlock gently slid out from under him and, leaving the door ajar so that he could see John and John would hear him if he woke up before Sherlock got back to bed.  The alpha pulled out his cell phone and dialed the first phone number he had ever learned and waited until someone picked up, "Mummy," Sherlock said, "I have much to share..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Mycroft was harsh...eventually all will be explained.
> 
> Comments=motivation=faster updates!


	15. II: Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock decides that it's time for John and him to join the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Intended) Daily Schedule:
> 
> 7:00-8:30...wake-up & Eat Breakfast  
> 8:30-12:00...Watch a Movie (snack @ 10/10:30)  
> 12:00-1:00...Lunch  
> 1:00-2:30...Talk about whatever together  
> 2:30-3:15...John takes nap while Sherlock does research/work  
> 3:15-5:00...Watch TV/Chat shows  
> 5:00-6:30...Dinner  
> 6:30-7:30...Sherlock reads aloud to John  
> 7:30-8:30...Bath  
> 8:30-9:00 Evening Snack/Bedtime
> 
> I'll be posting the schedule at the top of the chapter b/c I feel that if you haven't realized that this is an AU by now then there's nothing I can do to help you there. :-P

**Sherlock**

Sherlock's phone alarm rang at 7:00 to wake John and him up to start there day.  If everything had happened the way it was supposed to go they would be enjoying one last lazy day of their Week of Solitude.  However, Sherlock realized that, since Mycroft had already broken the spell that their solitude had created, it was time to join the real world.  That mean that it would be time for them to go shopping to get the last two things that John vitally needed in order for him to live a safe life: proper shoes (he only had the slippers from the Sanctuary) and something that indicated he was a claimed Omega.

The only reason Sherlock hadn't bought those things already was because both things required John's active input, something he hoped that his Omega was up to doing today.  Shoes were something that someone need to try on and walk a bit in to see if they fit right.  As for the thing that would show Sherlock's claim over him, there were many different types of jewelry that would do, and Sherlock wanted John to help choose what he wanted and was comfortable with (although the ever popular collar was out of the question...John was not a dog).

Reaching over to turn the alarm off Sherlock smiled at John's still sleepy eyes then lowered himself to kiss John chastely on the lips, "Good morning, John."

"Good morning, Sherlock," The omega returned before reaching up and hugging the alpha tightly.  Sherlock was delighted that John had actually initiated the hug instead of just raising his arms up and saying 'please' like he usually did.  Sherlock, in his excitement, hugged John back tightly and rolled over so that John was laying on top of him.  

It seems Mycroft didn't ruin John's progress after all!  If Mycroft couldn't push John back into his shell, it was highly unlikely anyone they met on the streets of London would be able to...Sherlock had been right about John's inner strength, John just needed someone to believe in him and that shell was falling away at a much higher rate than Sherlock had ever expected.

"Well," Sherlock started with what he knew must be a ridiculous smile on his face, "Let us get ready for the day!" He leaned up to kiss John once more (he'd never been much for physical affection, even as a small child, but John just drew it from him) before rolling them over one more time so that they could both stand.  John went to the bathroom to change out his diaper then returned and they both got dressed for the day before heading into the kitchen.

Breakfast went as smoothly as it ever had since John came home.  The omega selected a strawberry flavored smoothie drink then pancakes, which he helped Sherlock to make as usual.  They ate sitting across from one another at the table (John only had one pancake on his plate with only a little syrup to avoid upsetting his still sensitive stomach) then cleaned up together.  Sherlock took John's happy and relaxed state in and  hoped that his suggestion that they go shopping wouldn't ruin what had been a very happy morning so far.

"John," Sherlock began, "We have to decide on something."

John looked over with an expression that showed curiosity with just a small amount of anxiety, "Decide?"

"Yes," Sherlock said sitting back down at the table, John stood for a moment just staring into Sherlock's eyes before choosing to sit next to the Alpha as opposed to across from as they tried to for meals.

**John**

The alarm woke John and his Alpha up like usual, Sherlock leaned over turned the alarm off and kissed John on the lips this time (instead of his cheek) which made John so excited he just reached up to hug Sherlock close without even thinking about it.  The Alpha responded with playful delight as he rolled them both over so that John was held securely on top of him and looked up at him with a happy smile that filled John with pure joy.  Sherlock leaned up and kissed him again before it was time for them both to get dressed for the day.  The pleasant emotional atmosphere coupled with Sherlock's freely given affections gave John the confidence to leave the bedroom and just go to the bathroom to clean up without needing Sherlock to export him or even further prompting from the Alpha.

Breakfast was also a relaxed a delightful experience, pancakes that he got to help make!  It was fun getting to choose things and to help make them now that he realized that there truly wasn't a wrong answer, Sherlock just wanted him to say what he preferred.  John was just about to contemplate which movie to watch (they were running low, it seemed that Sherlock wasn't much of a movie watcher before he adopted John) when Sherlock paused him by saying that they need to make a decision and sitting at the kitchen table instead of heading to the living room.

John stared at the taller man for a moment,  the man seemed slightly nervous but overall he was relaxed, happy, and still had that undercurrent of that pleasing but unidentifiable emotion, then sat down next to him.  He wanted to be close to Sherlock just incase the decision that they had to make (that's another thing John liked about Sherlock, he was usually included in all decisions, there were choices for everything, not just food) made him anxious.

"We need to get you a claimed trinket and shoes," Sherlock said and he reached out to hold John's hand, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb into the back of his hand he continued, "We should get at least one or the other today, the claimed trinket will be first on our list. So what we need to decide is when we are going to go shopping.  Do you want to go now, when we'd normally watch a movie, or after your nap when we watch telly?"

"Go out?" John whispered softly to himself.  It was safer here with Sherlock, and he was sure that he would be safe as long as Sherlock stayed with him (and he knew nothing would make Sherlock leave him alone out of the flat); but, the idea of actually going out into the world was scary.  

"Yes," Sherlock spoke as sympathy and compassion began to swirl around John, "I'm not going to keep you cooped up in here forever, we'll need to go out eventually.  Today it will just be a short trip to the shops.  We'll get into a cab, then to the shops then come home.  If you want to come home early then we can; but I think we should at least try." 

John looked down at their joined hands and just watched Sherlock's thumb soothingly run over his knuckles for a minute.  Sherlock made sense, and was offering him the power to just say he wanted to go home at any point during the outing and they would.  John did need a claiming trinket, the Sanctuary sold them and usually alpha's bought them when they adopted their omegas; but, Sherlock had seemed to just want to get out of their as quick as possible...

John suddenly remembered that Mycroft had made Sherlock get him in the first place...did that mean that he could force Sherlock to take him back?  No...Sherlock wouldn't use this to trick him into coming along.  Surely, if he wanted to return John to the Sanctuary he would just have people come collect him, no need to take John back himself.  This was all so confusing.

**Sherlock & John**

Sherlock watched as John stared at their fingers with a thoughtful look on his face, then the Omega began to panic.  Sherlock used their joined hands to pull the Omega into his lap and began rocking him back and forth.  He pressed kiss after kiss to the man's temple and hummed softly for a moment, "It's okay, John.  I won't let anything bad happen to you.  I've got you, nothing has changed, I promise.  Tell me what's worrying you,"

"Where," John began after taking a few deep breathes and hiding his face in the other man's neck, afraid to ask but needing to know, "Where are we going?"

"There is a nice jewelry shop," Sherlock said,  "at Carnaby Street.  I thought we'd look there, and if you don't see anything you like."

"Not the Sanctuary," John whispered to himself as relief flooded him.  He didn't truly think Sherlock was going to return him, but it was quite comforting to hear Sherlock say they weren't even going to the Sanctuary to buy the trinket.  Sherlock was going to take him to a nice store, he'd even said John got to pick out a trinket that he liked there!

"Never," Sherlock asserted tightening his arms around John, "There is nothing anyone can say, nothing you can do, that will ever make me take you back to the sanctuary.  You and I will stay together for the rest of our lives, there's no changing that.  I hate that place," Sherlock was speaking directly into John's ear, his feelings of protectiveness consuming him and surrounding John, "I hate that they hurt you, I hate that they made you think that you are less than you are.  You are strong and beautiful and I love seeing you become so much more than the man that they tried to turn you into."

Sherlock was surprised to find that he was crying as he tried to reassure the omega.  His feelings were overwhelming him, he'd never felt as strongly as he did now that he had John.  The idea that Sherlock might return John was horrifying and filled him with anger at the notion that it could even happened, and himself for not making sure that John knew that they were in this together now. 

They stayed curled up together in the kitchen chair for about fifteen minutes, just holding each other close and seeking reassurance from each other.  Once John and Sherlock had both calmed down they straightened a bit and looked into each other's eyes, "Do you want to go now?  Or after your nap?" Sherlock asked again, his hand rubbing firm and comforting circles into the smaller man's back.

"Later, Sherlock," John said leaning forward, "I want to watch Pirates of the Caribbean, Please." Before wrapping his arms tightly around the Alpha's neck, hoping the Alpha would just carry him to the couch.

"Of coarse," Sherlock smiled, taking the Omega's hint and carrying him over to the couch before getting the movie set up.  He went to the kitchen and came back with grapes and milk for them to enjoy during the movie.  They settled in snuggled up on the couch under the blanket, the peace that had existed the morning returning to them as the movie transported them to another world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Quick Updates


	16. II: Claimed Trinkets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mummy calls to check up on Sherlock and then it's time to shop for John's trinket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Intended) Daily Schedule:
> 
> 7:00-8:30...wake-up & Eat Breakfast  
> 8:30-12:00...Watch a Movie (snack @ 10/10:30)  
> 12:00-1:00...Lunch  
> 1:00-2:30...Talk about whatever together  
> 2:30-3:15...John takes nap while Sherlock does research/work  
> 3:15-5:00...Watch TV/Chat shows  
> 5:00-6:30...Dinner  
> 6:30-7:30...Sherlock reads aloud to John  
> 7:30-8:30...Bath  
> 8:30-9:00 Evening Snack/Bedtime

**Sherlock**

Even though John was acting quite calm, he wouldn't lay down for his nap alone on the couch as he usually did.  Today he insisted (by clinging tightly to the alpha while saying 'please, Sherlock, please') that Sherlock sit by him on the couch while he lay down.  It hadn't taken much begging to convince him to sit on the couch with John's head in his lap; it didn't take much convincing for Sherlock to do anything that would make John happy.  Sherlock sat down in the quiet living room and gently ran his fingers through John's short hair and he watched as sleep claimed the small omega.

Once John was fully asleep Sherlock called a taxi company and ordered a car to get to Baker Street at 3:45, this would give John time to wake up and have a snack before they headed out for Carnaby Street.  Then he just sat and enjoyed watching John's peaceful face, he looked quite young when he slept, the tenseness that accompanied his waking thoughts gone as he slumbered safely in Sherlock's lap.  Sherlock may have not wanted an Omega; but, now that he had John he wouldn't give him up for anything in the world.

Around 2:45 his phone began to vibrate on the arm of the couch where he had set it after hiring the taxi.  With the hand not currently petting John's head he picked up his phone and saw that it was his mother. "Mummy," he greeted, keeping his voice soft in order to not disturb John's rest.

"I wanted to check up on you," She said warmly, "You told me I could either call between 2:30 and 3:00 or after 9:30."

"Yes," Sherlock said, "Have you talked to Mycroft yet?"

"No," Mummy said, "He's coming over for dinner, I'll talk to him then.  I just want to know if your John is doing alright, having the older brother of his Alpha say such things can't be good for the poor thing."

"John's doing quite well actually," Sherlock said knowing that there was a warmth in his voice that he couldn't avoid.  He was just so proud of John, his usual efforts to remain impassive failing.

"That's good," Mummy said and Sherlock could hear the smile in her voice, "I'm glad to hear that.  Are you okay?"

"I'm..." Sherlock searched for the right word, "I'm pleased that John is doing well.  We will be going to get his claimed trinket when John wakes up this afternoon."

"You are?" She said, "You should have one more day."

"Yes," Sherlock said, "I know, but Mycroft already interrupted us.  I think John could use the tangible reminder that I chose him.  Also, he thought I might return him today, perhaps if I invest the money in a nice trinket for him and he sees my matching ring he'll be less inclined to think that way.  I know he believes me when I say I'm keeping him; sometimes he forgets though."

"The poor thing," Mummy said, "Well, I'll let you go honey.  I just wanted to see how bad the damage that brother of yours caused."

"Alright, Mummy." 

"I love you, tell John that Mycroft's opinion isn't shared by me."

"I will, bye" Sherlock hung up and smiled down at John's sleeping form.  He was happy that his mother didn't think any less of John because he was older and wasn't in perfect physical condition.  Mummy just seemed pleased that Sherlock liked John.

**John**

John woke slowly feeling warm and safe to strong, familiar fingers running rhythmically through his hair.  He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Sherlock smiling down at him.  He loved seeing his alpha smile at him;it made John feel like he'd done something right, even when all he was doing was taking a nap.  His alpha was the best man in the world.  He sat relaxed just smiling down at him, "Did you have a good nap?"

"Yes, Sherlock," John replied then Sherlock leaned down to kiss his nose lightly.

"Let's have a snack then get ready for out trip," Sherlock suggested nudging the suddenly tense omega into a sitting position, "Would you like yogurt or cheese?"

"Yogurt, please," John replied grabbing the Alpha's hand as they headed to the kitchen.  Sherlock gently squeezed his hand as he let it go to grab the yogurt from the fridge before pouring two glasses of water to go with their snack.

John settled in Sherlock's lap for snack time.  He knew, logically, that Sherlock would keep him safe and take care of him during their outing this afternoon, but logic didn't seem to have much affect on his emotional state right now.  John needed Sherlock to hold him close, and the Alpha seemed (was if his emotional climate was any indication) quite happy to oblige.

Once John was cleaned up and dressed nicely to go out, still having (and hating) to wear the slippers from the sanctuary, they headed out of the flat and down the stairs.  As soon as John passed the threshold to the flat that had become a safe haven from the rest of the world the omega was embarrassed to hear himself whine as his fingers tightened in what must have been a painfully strong hold and the taller man's hand.  Sherlock just kissed his cheek and kept his own hold on John's hand steady as he locked the door behind them. 

John was quite relieved to find that the taxi was already waiting for them when they left the building which housed their flat.  Just standing around on the street had made John's anxiety crank up to ridiculously high levels, considering Sherlock was still standing right next to him and holding his hand.  He could do this though, he needed to do this.  Not just for Sherlock either, he needed to prove to himself that he could go out in London and be with his Alpha,  he needed to know that when he and Sherlock went out together that they'd come back together.  To tell the truth he needed to know that going out for a couple hours wouldn't cause a total collapse of the world that Sherlock and he had experienced during the week of solitude (or as much of a week as they had gotten).

**Sherlock & John**

Sherlock tucked John into his side as they settled into the back seat of the taxi and he told the driver where to take them.  John was tense and shaking slightly beside him, but other than the initial whine when they'd stepped out of the flat John hadn't given any indication he wanted to turn back around and hide back in the flat.  He was so incredibly proud of how brave John was being, and he whispered words of love and pride into the smaller man's ear as they sat in the back of the taxi as it carried them slowly through London traffic.

Finally they arrived, John simply froze once he saw how busy the shopping district was.  He couldn't bring himself to move and inch in any direction.  Just as he was about to start hyperventilating Sherlock picked him up and settled him onto his hip.  John wrapped his arms tightly around the alpha and buried his face into the crook of Sherlock's neck.

"I'm here," Sherlock whispered in his ear as he carried him into the store, "It's okay.  I know it must be quite overwhelming."  Sherlock began to rub circles into his back with the arm that wasn't supporting him on Sherlock's hip.

"Good day!" a perky woman's voice rang sharply through the air making John tighten his grip even more as the woman's annoyance and disgust began to color the air (Sherlock could tell that the woman was a beta who thought omega's should be kept locked away from the public).

"We'd like to look at claimed trinkets," Sherlock said, his voice controlled and commanding.  The strong tone and protective feelings pouring off of the alpha made John relax a bit, he was Sherlock's omega and his alpha was going to take care of him and find the perfect trinket (one that John got to help choose) to show the whole world that John was a claimed omega.  The other side of a claimed trinket was a possessive ring, the ring would essentially be a key that match one-twelve sets of Omega trinkets.  No claimed trinket could be opened without the matching possessive ring.

"Well, I'll need to scan the omega and check your ID to ensure that you have the right to buy him a claimed trinket." The woman, Lucy according to her name tag, said with a false smile.  Before grabbing an electronic scanner, all omega's had electric id tags inserted in the back of their neck upon entering a Sanctuary or the signing of the contract, it contained an id number which could then be entered into an online database which contained contact information on the Alpha that owned them as well as important medical notes.

Lucy seemed to be waiting for Sherlock to put John down, but the alpha didn't see the point as the back of John's neck was available for scanning in the position they were in.  Eventually Lucy took the hint and hovered the scanner of John's neck then began to type the code that came up into the computer.  Sherlock fished his ID out of his pocket and showed it to her.  "Alright, it looks like everything is in order," she motioned for him to follow her, "This room has our claimed trinkets in it, feel free to take your time.  Once you have one picked out we'll take measurements for any adjustments that need to be made and then we'll have our master jewelers customize the jewelry.  We have a next day delivery guarantee on most of the trinkets."  Then she quickly left through the curtain that separated the room from the rest of the shop.

"Alright, John," Sherlock said walking over to a case with wrist cuffs, "Let's try to find something you like.  No collars though, I don't like the idea of them."  John nodded and shifted in Sherlock's arms so he could look into the case they were standing in front of.  

His eyes were instantly drawn to a set of three inch thick brushed gold cuffs that had a silver engraving that read "First Name" on the right one and "Last Name" on the left one.  The writing was positioned the that the omega wearing them could hold there arms out next to each other and someone facing the omega would read the Alpha who owned them's name.  The ring was a thick gold band that would carry the alpha's initials.

"Are those okay?" John asked pointing at the cuffs that had caught his eye.

"I think they are," Sherlock replied kissing his cheek, "I will have them put "John" on the ring instead of my own initials.  I am your alpha and you are my omega.  We belong to each other."

"Only me?" John asked smiling at the Alpha who was holding him.

"Only you," Sherlock kissed his lips, "Just me and you."

Sherlock summoned Lucy to put the order in, she measured John's wrists and Sherlock's ring finger.  Sherlock had also put in an order for 7 removable cashmere liners for the cuffs so that they wouldn't cause chafing and they could be be washed.  She had made a face but complied with Sherlock's order to have "John" engraved into the possessive ring instead of his own initials (as tradition dictated).

Sherlock checked the time and then called a taxi to take them back home.  It wouldn't do to keep John up too late just to get a pair of shoes, they could to that another day.  For now they were both happy to have accomplished what they had set out to do and were looking forward to the trinket and ring to arrive at their flat the next afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Quicker Updates  
> The way this actually works is that if I have more than one work do for an update, the one with the most comments on the most recent chapter gets updated first!...In case anyone was like "Hey people commented and it took a while for the update to occur...."


	17. II: Meeting Mrs. Hudson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the Week of Solitude is officially over it's time for John to finally meet the omega Landlady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Intended) Daily Schedule:
> 
> 7:00-8:30...wake-up & Eat Breakfast  
> 8:30-12:00...Watch a Movie (snack @ 10/10:30)  
> 12:00-1:00...Lunch  
> 1:00-2:30...Talk about whatever together  
> 2:30-3:15...John takes nap while Sherlock does research/work  
> 3:15-5:00...Watch TV/Chat shows  
> 5:00-6:30...Dinner  
> 6:30-7:30...Sherlock reads aloud to John  
> 7:30-8:30...Bath  
> 8:30-9:00 Evening Snack/Bedtime

**Sherlock**

Sherlock woke the morning of his and John's eighth day together.  It seemed like a lifetime ago that he was being released from Bennington's after signing a contract that he was so sure would ruin his life.  He'd never been so happy to be so wrong.  He was just so happy to wake up to having the smaller man cradled safely in his arms.  He savored the chance to admire his Omega's relaxed form, he always thought his John was beautiful; but, there was something about those moments when he woke before the alarm or when John was napping and Sherlock could take some time to just enjoy the peaceful expression on his face.  Those moments always filled him with a warm contented feeling he couldn't put a name to.

All too soon his phone alarm went off summoning them to begin their day.  Sherlock watched as John's face scrunched a bit as he shifted in Sherlock's arms as the taller man reached over to turn the alarm off.  "Good morning, John," he greeted as John opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Sherlock," John returned sleepily.  Just like yesterday he simply reached up to hug Sherlock and snuggle close. Sherlock felt delight run through himself.  John was doing very well, he was adjusting much more quickly than Sherlock could ever hope for.  Today he was going to ask the blond to do something new though. 

Mrs. Hudson would be coming up for the mid morning snack at 10:30 every day starting today.  The point was to get John more accustomed to being around the older omega for several reasons.  The first of which was to demonstrate to John that being an omega didn't necessarily mean he had to be subservient in everything.  Mrs. Hudson owned this house, she rented a flat out to Sherlock.  She certainly wasn't afraid of scolding Sherlock or speaking her mind.  The second reason was that soon Sherlock would begin to take cases again, John wasn't up to accompanying him (something the Alpha hoped would happen some day) so while he was away Mrs. Hudson would pop in a couple times to make sure John wasn't working himself into a panic.  The third reason was that John needed to start to interact with people that weren't Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson would be a good safe start.

"Today," Sherlock began as he and John were enjoying today's breakfast, "would have been the first day out of our Week of Solitude if Mycroft hadn't messed things up."  John looked upset about the memory so Sherlock added, "I spoke to Mummy, that night and yesterday while you were napping about his behavior.  She said to tell you that Mycroft's opinion belonged to Mycroft alone.  She doesn't think you are broken or that you will somehow negatively impact the Holmes family reputation.  In fact, while we were enjoying out quiet dinner after getting home Mycroft had been summoned to our childhood home and got yelled at by Mummy for his poor behavior and attitude."

"Really?" John asked, his eyes were wide and tone suspicious.

"Yes, John," Sherlock smiled in delight, "Mummy was furious when I told her what Mycroft had said and done. My great-great grandparents were Alpha and Omega, we never knew them but my Mother loved and respected them.  She wouldn't tolerate that sort of talk in if it wasn't directed to you in particular.  All Mummy cares about is if I like you, which I do...very much John."

John looked down at his almost finished portion of cereal and stirred it as he whispered, "I like you, too."

"That's settled then," Sherlock said decisively, "We like each other nothing else matters.  People will talk of coarse, they do little else; but, as long as we like each other what they say is of little importance!"

**John**

John smiled happily as he looked up at his alpha.  All the emotions running off Sherlock matched what he was saying, the Alpha truly liked him quite a bit and was quite pleased with himself.  The only time a negative emotion had entered Sherlock's atmosphere this morning was when he was talking of his older brother Mycroft, who had apparently gotten in trouble for interrupting their week together just to come say mean things to John.  That was reassuring, if their mother didn't agree with Mycroft, then surely he wasn't in danger of Sherlock being forced to return him.

Sherlock had sounded like he was going to make some sort of announcement about their day before he had started to reassure John about his mother.  "What are we doing today?" John found himself cautiously asking.  He had actually got quite comfortable with answering questions over the past week considering that between lunch and his afternoon nap Sherlock usually worked to draw him into conversation for ninety minutes.  Sherlock was always so happy with him whenever he said more that 'Yes, Sherlock' or 'I don't know'.

"Right," Sherlock said nodding and standing to clean up from breakfast, "Today Mrs. Hudson, our Omega land lady, will be coming up for tea at 10:30, after our movie.  She'll be coming up every day for a bit."

John tensed up a bit.  What if Mrs. Hudson didn't like him or want a defective omega like himself living in her flat?  He cuddled closer that usual as they watched another pirate movie (he hadn't been paying enough attention to remember the title).  Sherlock kept him tucked safely into his side as John spent more time listening to the alpha's heart, the steady beat always helped him to calm down.  Between the steady beat and the strong hand rubbing firm circles into his back John felt himself relax again.  If Sherlock liked her, surely she was a good person. Besides, Sherlock would still be there and his alpha would keep him safe.

**Sherlock & John**

Sherlock enjoyed holding John close as they watched 1934's treasure island.  It was clear John was anxious about Mrs. Hudson's upcoming visit, which just made sense.  So far no one they had encountered had been very pleasant to deal with.  He was certain once John met the woman they would get along very well; Mrs. Hudson was a very warm and accepting woman.  She had been excited about Sherlock getting an omega, she had even looked at John's profile and was aware that he wasn't what most people would consider 'perfect', she was still greatly anticipating meeting John.

The movie finished and John went to the bathroom while Sherlock put the DVD away.  He washed his face and and looked at himself in the mirror, he certainly didn't look special.  Sherlock looked at him like he was the best thing in the world though, he tried to keep that in mind as he joined Sherlock in the kitchen and sat at the table while the alpha filled the kettle and then set it to boil.  John felt tension he hadn't been aware of melt away when Sherlock came to stand behind him and rub gently at his shoulders.

Sherlock felt his omega, who had just relaxed, tense up when there was a knock at the door.  He leaned down and kissed the smaller man's cheek before going to open the door.  Before Mrs. Hudson would have just opened the door after knocking, but Sherlock had called her and said that he felt it was important for John to feel that their home was safe from people just being able to get in.  She had readily agreed, it was important for John to feel that he was safe in his own home and anyone, even someone friendly, just walking in whenever they felt like it without any permission would probably compromise that.

"Good morning!" Mrs. Hudson greeted enthusiastically as she walked into the room.  Despite the fact that John didn't feel any negative emotions coming off of her he still felt fear threatening to consume him as she repeated the greeting directly to him as she made he way over to the table.  Sherlock pulled the whistling kettle off the stove and added the tea bags before coming to the table and sitting in the chair next to him.  John immediately pushed his chair as closed to Sherlock's as he could get.  He felt pity begin to pour off of the older omega and he felt reflexive shame filling him.

"Mrs. Hudson, meet my omega John.  John this is Mrs. Hudson, our land lady," Sherlock wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, John," Mrs. Hudson smiled at him.

"Yes, ma'am," John whispered, hoping that Sherlock wasn't expecting him to actually converse with her.  Sherlock seemed pleased with him though, rubbing his shoulder where his hand rested as he poured the tea and Mrs. Hudson began to pass out the small scones that she had brought with her.

"What flavors did you bring Mrs. Hudson?" Sherlock asked.  Surprise filled Mrs. Hudson's emotional atmosphere and John couldn't figure out why.

"I brought raisin and chocolate chip," she replied, "It's always nice to have a healthy and a sweet!"

"Which would you like first John?" Sherlock spoke in a warm and gentle tone that always made John feel safe.

"Raisin, please," John informed still speaking softly and watching Mrs. Hudson carefully.

"Here you go, dear," Mrs. Hudson said as she put a raisin scone on the plate in front of John.  Sherlock reached over and cut it in half and took one half for himself and left the other for John.

Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson chatted about the neighbors, the weather, and her hip for the rest of the short visit while John tried first the raisin scone and then the chocolate chip scone.  He said 'good bye' when she left, but otherwise there wasn't a lot of pressure for him to speak, but there were small spaces in their conversation where John realized that he could have if he wanted to.  She was nice, and John found he wasn't too upset at the idea that she would be coming over again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Quicker updates
> 
> This only works if the comments aren't 3-5 paragraph essays on why my writing isn't believable and my characterization is poorly thought out... It wasn't on this story but on my Avengers one (Highly Recommended)...but it irritated me, and I didn't want to end up taking my irritation out on poor Sherlock and John. They certainly don't deserve it...I'm back now!


	18. II: Deciding to go out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John needs fresh air and sun...whether he wants it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Intended) Daily Schedule:
> 
> 7:00-8:30...wake-up & Eat Breakfast  
> 8:30-10:30...Watch a Movie  
> 10:30-11:00...Mrs. Hudson comes over for tea  
> 11:00-12:00...Sherlock plays the violin for John  
> 12:00-1:00...Lunch  
> 1:00-2:30...Talk about whatever together  
> 2:30-3:15...John takes nap while Sherlock does research/work  
> 3:15-5:00...Watch TV/Chat shows  
> 5:00-6:30...Dinner  
> 6:30-7:30...Sherlock reads aloud to John  
> 7:30-8:30...Bath  
> 8:30-9:00 Evening Snack/Bedtime

**Sherlock**

After Mrs. Hudson had left that first afternoon John had asked Sherlock to play the violin again.  Sherlock had been quite happy to oblige, he missed playing the violin and he had found the night he had played a lullaby for John that he liked playing even more when it resulted in John closing his eyes, relaxing, and just enjoying the music.  Seeing John relax while listening to music was just as nice as holding him while he slept in his arms.

Then shortly after they had eaten lunch there was a knock at the door.  When Sherlock opened it Mrs. Hudson handed him a package.  He had brought it and a pair of scissors over to John.  For several minutes after they opened the box the two men just stared down at the two cuffs and the ring.  John had looked at Sherlock as he hesitantly ran his fingers over the silver engravings that read 'Sherlock' and 'Holmes'.  The alpha had kissed his omega's cheek and then showed him his possessive ring which had 'John' inscribed on it.

John had smiled more brightly then Sherlock had ever gotten to see before.  Sherlock had slipped the ring on his finger before slipping a cashmere pad into each of the cuffs and clicking them onto John's wrists.  "Now, everyone will know that we belong to each other." Sherlock had declared.  Both of them had been extra happy and cuddly for the remainder of the day.

After three more days of Mrs. Hudson coming up to have tea with them every morning John stopped panicking when the door was knocked on.  He even seemed to be looking forward to trying whatever food she brought up to go with the tea, though he still didn't talk to her beyond saying "Good morning, ma'am" and "Good-bye" he didn't seem to feel the need to whisper his choices.  Sherlock was hesitant to suggest more change and stress; but, it was necessary.  

The morning of the twelfth day of being with John (it would be the fifth day of Mrs. Hudson coming over for tea) Sherlock sat back down at the table instead of heading into the living room.  The smaller man looked at him curiously before sitting down next to him, "Sherlock?"

"John, either today or tomorrow, we will have to go get you shoes then start going for walks in the afternoons," Sherlock stated.

"No," John said standing and heading to living room.  Sherlock sighed and just followed him into the room and sat in his own hair since John had chosen to sit in the arm chair he generally sat in when Sherlock was playing the violin in the mornings.

"John, there are laws," Sherlock said, "I'm supposed to take you out for an hour every day.  Otherwise, I wouldn't force this.  We'll just go to a park and walk for a bit.  It doesn't have to be for a whole hour.  We do have to go though, and you do need proper shoes as well."

**John**

John knew what Sherlock was saying made sense.  He couldn't spend the rest of his life never leaving the flat, the safe flat where he didn't have to worry about anything.  At 221B he could walk around freely, he knew where he stood here.  He knew that Sherlock was safe, he knew that Sherlock would just hug and cuddle him.  In fact, when he had said 'no' and walked off Sherlock had simply followed him and give him space and explained to him why the answer couldn't be no.

"We don't have to go today, but we should start in the next couple days.  We don't even have to go for a walk the day we get shoes." Sherlock said gently, "Let's just set a time for us to get out of the flat for a few minutes every day."  Sherlock walked over to the white board Mrs. Hudson had brought up to the kitchen the day before where Sherlock had written down their daily schedule and left space for a shopping list.  Mrs. Hudson said that she was going to check their list before she went shopping, Sherlock could pay her back later. "Do you think we should go after lunch or after your nap?"  'See' John told himself, 'Even now, Sherlock is letting you make decisions.'

"After lunch," John finally decided reluctantly.  Sherlock smiled and changed the daily schedule to include '1:15-2:15...go out' before coming back over and putting in the first movie he saw and sitting on the couch.  Eventually John realized that Sherlock was letting him decide if there would be movie cuddling this morning.  He quickly moved over and pressed into Sherlock's side.  He settled down to listen to his alpha's heart beat.  He felt contentment rolling off the taller male and John smiled to himself.

**Sherlock & John**

Sherlock was happy that John hadn't put up too much of a resistance to the fact that they needed to start leaving the flat.  He knew John wasn't going to be happy when they left the next day, but Sherlock wasn't entirely sure he wanted to take John out and expose him to more of the unpleasantness that the outside world had to offer.

When Mrs. Hudson came up for tea she saw the schedule she gushed and asked about what they were planning to do.  John didn't like the conversation today, he knew that in the afternoon they would have to go out, but that didn't mean he wanted to spend so much time focusing on it.  Sherlock talked about going to pick our shoes and Mrs. Hudson talked about all her favorite stores near by and which ones had sales.  John just stared down at his cuffs and tried to reassure himself that no one would bother him as long as he was wearing them.

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked and the sudden silence between the two made him realize that the question was directed at him.  That meant that he was suppose to answer it, right?  Only, he didn't know the answer.  so he just played idle with his plate and glanced up at her while pressing further into Sherlock's side. "You seem to be upset about something, are you okay?"

"I-" John tried then shook his head.

Sherlock rubbed John's back and leaned close to whisper, "Do you want to sit with me?" in his ear.  John nodded rapidly, the idea of having to talk coupled with the anxiety about going out was getting to him, he wanted to safety being held close and cuddled on the alpha's lap was very welcoming.  Sherlock guided him to shift into his lap.

John found Sherlock's lap empowering and managed to say, "I'm going to be alright, ma'am."

"You can call me Mrs. Hudson if you want to," the older woman offered.  John just nodded and then the rest of tea time past as usual.  Maybe, going for a walk would be okay, but first they had to buy shoes...for some reason that was making him nervous.  Sherlock would be there though and that was always something that would make everything safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Reviews
> 
> The readers and commenters on this story are the best! I love you guys!


	19. II: Of Buying Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John must be brave in the face of shoe shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Intended) Daily Schedule:
> 
> 7:00-8:30...wake-up & Eat Breakfast  
> 8:30-10:30...Watch a Movie  
> 10:30-11:00...Mrs. Hudson comes over for tea  
> 11:00-12:00...Sherlock plays the violin for John  
> 12:00-1:15...Lunch/Prepare for an outing  
> 1:15-2:15...Spend time outside the flat (Errands/go for a walk)  
> 2:15-3:15...John takes nap while Sherlock does research/work  
> 3:15-5:00...Watch TV/Chat shows  
> 5:00-6:30...Dinner  
> 6:30-7:30...Sherlock reads aloud to John  
> 7:30-8:30...Bath  
> 8:30-9:00 Evening Snack/Bedtime

**John**

John was nervous, he and Sherlock had just finished lunch and now it was time for them to leave the flat (only the second time since Sherlock adopted him).  So far only four people had ever been nice to John in his life: his mother, his sister (Harry), Mrs. Hudson, and Sherlock.  There had been one or two omegas at school that had been decent enough, but Omega Preparatory Schools discouraged alliances and friendships from forming.  As for his father...Frank Watson had been deeply ashamed that his only son was an Omega (the first born in his father's family for 7 generations).

Sherlock would be with him, and that meant he would be safe from physical harm.  He would still be surrounded with people who had unpleasant emotional atmospheres.  Hopefully, like the sales lady at the jewelers, everyone they had to interact with would be forced to at least behave in a pleasant matter no matter what they felt or thought.

Once more John couldn't help whining as he took that first step out of the flat and Sherlock held his hand firmly as the alpha locked the door behind them then led the way down the stairs and out the the building.  There was no taxi waiting for him this time.  "John," Sherlock's baritone voice cut through the rising panic, "I'm going to carry you to the shop. It's three blocks to the shop and slippers aren't suitable footwear."  John nodded and then sighed as much of the tension left his body once he was held safely on his alpha's hip.  Between being carried and the comforting weight of the cuffs on his wrists John felt much safer on the busy pathways then he had last time he and Sherlock went shopping.

Several minutes passed, during which John found himself trying to adjust to the many and varied emotional atmospheres that swirled around them and just watched various storefronts pass by, before he and Sherlock entered a quiet store that was filled with rows of shoes.  His alpha carried him straight to the back of the store before sitting down on a padded bench with John settled on his lap.  

They sat for a bit and John found himself slowly relaxing in the new environment and he began to look around at the many different kinds of shoes.  They came in so many different styles and colors John didn't even know where to start.  His mother had always just brought shoes home from the store or he wore shoes that went with his school uniform, this situation was entirely new.  Unlike when they were shopping for trinkets none of the shoes really caught his eye as something he really wanted to wear.  

Eventually he just turned to look at Sherlock who smiled and kissed his cheek, "It's a lot to take in isn't it?" John nodded, "Well, we can narrow down the choices pretty easily.  We only need to get one pair today.  The only thing we plan on doing is going for walks so we just need to find a decent pair of walking shoes."

**Sherlock**

"Can I help you?" a woman asked, she was wearing a uniform and her name tag read "Ella," her emotional atmosphere was kind.

"We need walking shoes for John," Sherlock informed her rubbing John's arm to help the omega relax after he startled when Ella had approached them.  He had bit back any deductions he had about the retail sales woman and made sure to speak in a socially acceptable tone of voice.  It was hard behaving politely, but for now John was taking his cues about if everything was alright from Sherlock and behaving friendly towards this woman would help John relax.  He was doing the same thing with Mrs. Hudson during tea time, his manners would help John feel more secure.  Hopefully, once John had settled into his new life Sherlock wouldn't have to concentrate so much on modulating his own behaviors.

"Alright," Ella said enthusiastically before grabbing a bannock device and kneeling in front of them.  "John, just place your foot on this with your heel settled into the platform and we'll know what size shoe you need."

John had tensed up tight as a drum when Ella had said his name so Sherlock rubbed one had in circles on the smaller man's back and massaged John's knee with the other.  "It's okay John," Sherlock said, not wanting to order John to do something but still wanting to reassure the Omega that nothing was amiss with the situation.  Slowly John finally lifted first one foot and then the other into the bannock device and Ella took note of his shoe size.

"What are you looking for in a shoe?" Ella asked looking at John who, it seemed, had had enough of being spoken to by a stranger and turned his face into the crook of Sherlock's neck.

"Something comfortable for strolls through the park." Sherlock informed her since it was clear John was unlikely to tell her himself (he had just spoken to Mrs. Hudson for the first time beyond 'Yes, ma'am' and 'Goodbye' that morning).

"Color preference?" Ella asked her voice had softened considerably and Sherlock could tell she was concerned about John's behavior.  Most Omega's (even those fresh out of the sanctuary) were trained to participate in polite conversation.  John's level of learning helplessness and terror towards human interaction was quite unusual.

"Nothing to flashy," Sherlock decided after a moment, "We're getting his first pair of shoes.  I just adopted him several days ago."  He didn't need her to go trying to report him to some group or another (there weren't laws to prevent abuse but some activists had been known to severely harass alpha's who were suspected to abuse their omegas and that was the last thing John needed).

Ella nodded with a frown but seemed to decide that Sherlock wasn't abusing John because she smiled sympathetically at him and then walked away only to return a few moments later with three boxes, "I got a few different shoes, all are good for walking.  I'll leave you to try them on, make sure to walk around a bit and see which one is most comfortable.  Take your time!"  Ella grinned, still talking to John even though he was hiding his face against his alpha.

**John & Sherlock**

John couldn't quite decide how he felt about the saleswoman, Ella, talking to him instead of Sherlock.  He didn't want to be pressured into a conversation with a stranger, especially one his alpha didn't even know.  It was nice though, not being talked about as if he couldn't hear.  John wasn't sure if it was the situation itself or the newness of the situation that was making him uncomfortable.  At least, Sherlock was allowing him to rest his head on his shoulder with his face turned into the alpha's neck.  

Sherlock waited until they were alone at the back of the store, the aisles of shoe wear separating them from any other shoppers for the time being, before gently pushing at John's shoulders to sit the omega up in his lap before reaching down to grab the top box on the stack of three boxes, "Any objections to how this pair looks?" Sherlock asked.  Once John shook his head the taller man easily slipped the shoes onto John's feet and tied them securely before standing up and setting John on his feet.

Shoes were weird, he hadn't worn them since the Sanctuary had decided that he needed to be made to submit to the most dependance possible and live in isolation (to curb his behavioral issues the doctor had claimed).  It was confining and John wasn't quite sure he liked it.  He shifted his weight from foot to foot before looking up into Sherlock's eyes.

"Walk five steps away and then back, then we'll try each of the other pairs.  Whichever pair is the most comfortable we'll buy for you," Sherlock prompted.  John's eyes widened and he realized he would have to be more than an arms length away from his alpha while testing the shoes.  The calm confident look and the memory of how proud Sherlock was whenever he managed to do something that scared him gave him the motivation to slowly take those five steps away then back.  Sherlock rewarded John by hugging him tightly and kissing the top of his head.

Each pair of shoes was easier than the last until finally John had tried on all the pairs and he and Sherlock sat back down with the three boxes open side by side, "Which were the best?" Sherlock asked.

"The first ones?" John said in a questioning tone.  It was one thing to make a decision about food that Sherlock had already bought.  It was another entirely when Sherlock was going to spend money on him.

"It's not a test," Sherlock spoke in a gentle tone nuzzling John's temple, "Were the first the most comfortable?"

"Yes," John said in a more decisive tone than before.  Sherlock slipped the first pair of shoes back onto John's feet and tied them up before putting the slippers into the box and guiding them to the counter.

"Excellent choice!" Ella said, looking at John as he spoke.  John was tucked safely into Sherlock's side, "My brother wears the same brand."  She scanned the box and Sherlock paid.  This time, when they were walking down the street John was on his own two feet with Sherlock's arm wrapped safely around his shoulders.  They were half way home when Sherlock turned and took him into a different shop.

John felt his anxiety ratchet up at the unexpected turn but that was replaced by confusion and longing as he found they were in a chocolate shop.  "We're going to pick out some treats before we go home.  You get to choose any seven truffles, I'll buy two of each and if you like we can come back next week and get seven more to try."  John couldn't believe his luck as Sherlock explained what they were doing in a chocolate shop.  He hadn't had any sweets since he lived with his parents.  He no long just thought Sherlock was the best, he knew without any shadow of a doubt: Sherlock Holmes was the best Alpha in the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be very busy and unable to update until after 8/10
> 
> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Quicker Updates
> 
> The story with the most comments will be updated first when I have time again!
> 
> Also...Wow 20 chapters in and I've barely scratched the surface of what I want to do in the universe that has been created and one story just won't be enough...I can safely say that this will be a series...I already have to more stories planned and a few one/two shots may crop up as well and I will accept prompts/requests that will be written once this story is completed:  
> -Mycroft's Folly ( a partner Story to this one that will explore Mycroft's behavior, motivations, and much scolding from Mummy Holmes)  
> -An Omega's Potential (Sherlock and John have settled into a pleasant life together, however, society is preventing John from reaching his full potential, and thats unacceptable!)


	20. II: Walk in a Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that John has shoes it is time for them to go for a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Intended) Daily Schedule:
> 
> 7:00-8:30...wake-up & Eat Breakfast  
> 8:30-10:30...Watch a Movie  
> 10:30-11:00...Mrs. Hudson comes over for tea  
> 11:00-12:00...Sherlock plays the violin for John  
> 12:00-1:15...Lunch/Prepare for an outing  
> 1:15-2:15...Spend time outside the flat (Errands/go for a walk)  
> 2:15-3:15...John takes nap while Sherlock does research/work  
> 3:15-5:00...Watch TV/Chat shows  
> 5:00-6:30...Dinner  
> 6:30-7:30...Sherlock reads aloud to John  
> 7:30-8:30...Bath  
> 8:30-9:00 Evening Snack/Bedtime

**Sherlock**

Sherlock was very happy with the way shoe shopping had went. They had had no truly negative encounters at either the shoe shop or the chocolate shop, and that evening John had been filled with a childish delight as he chose which of the flavors that he wanted to eat after dinner. The day had been a complete success, and Sherlock could only hope that going on their first walk would go just as well. He had woken up an hour before he usually did and carried John into the living room so that he could get some work done without leaving John alone (Sherlock wasn't ready to find out if John would be okay waking up without Sherlock by his side).

Sherlock began to go through his e-mails and noticed that he had gotten seven from Lestrade about a series of locked room murders that all involved teenage girls.  He read all of them then he looked at his peacefully sleeping Omega, it was too soon for Sherlock to go galavanting around London on a case.  Sherlock knew that he could become very focused on just the case and he was worried that getting involved in this mystery could hurt John in the long run; and, Sherlock had promised himself before he had gotten an Omega that he would always put the needs of the other before his own.

John began to shift about as he did before waking and Sherlock typed a quick message to Lestrade saying that he couldn't go down to the crime scenes himself and that if the NSY hadn't solved the mystery in another week that he would be willing to look at crime scene photos.  Right now John had to be his priority, no matter how much Sherlock desired to have a good case.  Sherlock couldn't wait for when John would be well enough for Sherlock to go running about whenever he pleased, that would be a long while yet though, so he had better get used to turning down cases (even eights like this one).

After sending the e-mail Sherlock moved to sit on the edge of the couch, lately John had wanted a hug the moment he opened his eyes (Sherlock liked the hugs too) and the Alpha wanted to be available for the much desired cuddle.  

**John**

John felt disoriented upon waking up, before opening his eyes he could tell that he wasn't in the bedroom.  He wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or not though, surely he wouldn't have been taken out of the flat while he was asleep; and, this didn't feel like the Sanctuary.  When his Alpha's familiar weight settled down next to his hip John finally felt settled enough to open his eyes.  He saw Sherlock's silver eyes smiling down at him and he realized that he was on the couch.  John sat up then wrapped his arms around Sherlock for his morning cuddle trying to think about why they were in the living room and not the bedroom.  This had happened once before and John hadn't asked then.

"Good morning, John," Sherlock whispered in his ear as the taller man held John close for a moment.

"Good morning, Sherlock," John returned, finding comfort in the routine words, "Why aren't we in bed?"

"I woke up very early John," Sherlock told him and as the man began to rub circles into his back John felt a tenseness falling away that he hadn't been aware of, "I didn't want you to wake up alone; but I needed to get some work done on the computer."

"Thank you," John truly appreciate the consideration.  Sherlock was very thoughtful and seemed to always be thinking of John's needs first.  The blond had to wonder what his alpha did all day before John had come into his life.  Getting an Omega hadn't been the brunet's choice and John worried some that the other would begin to resent his presence in his life.  

Other than waking up on the couch it was a typical morning for Sherlock and John, although John did spend most of the time fretting over the fact that they would be going for a walk outside that afternoon.  He even answered Mrs. Hudson's questions about which treat he would prefer without Sherlock having to ask him again and answer her question about how he was feeling without having to be in Sherlock's lap.

**Sherlock & John**

Sherlock was extremely proud of how well John was doing this morning.  He had started the morning off by actually questioning Sherlock (this was just as exciting as when John had said 'no' to going out) then he had talked to Mrs. Hudson without prompting and needing nothing more than to lean against Sherlock rather than needing to be held in the Alpha's lap.  The anxiety about going out for a walk that afternoon was hanging over them but Sherlock was sure that once they did it that afternoon all the other times would make them less and less nervous, Sherlock had seen John gain confidence with each pair of shoes and was sure that the same thing would occur with afternoon walks.

John picked a bit at his lunch but he ate it, knowing that Sherlock wouldn't allow him to not eat.  His alpha had said on more than one occasion that John was much too thin and needed to gain some weight in order to be healthy.  John often wondered what made someone healthy and he wanted to know more about that because once Sherlock went back to work John figured he would be doing a lot of the cooking, it would only be fair to make sure his Alpha could come home to a hot meal after a long day's work.

Once upon a time John had resented the idea that he would only ever be good for serving an Alpha.  Now he relished the idea of spending the rest of his life with Sherlock and felt that learning how to care for the alpha just as well as the Alpha cared for him.  John sat trying to remember his past while Sherlock finished cleaning up the kitchen before it was time for them to head out.

Sherlock brought John his shoes and sat down to put on his own and watched as John's hands shook as his finger's moved to messily tie up the laces.  Closer examination reassured Sherlock that the messy laces should be able to hold up to a leisurely walk.  He stood and offered his hand to John who took it and led him over to the door and out of the flat.  John managed to contain his desire to whine as they walked out of the flat and was happy to find Sherlock noticed his efforts as pride began to enter the taller man's emotional atmosphere.

John pressed as close to Sherlock as he could as they walked down the streets, it was a nice day and there were a lot of people were out.  Some people would stare at him and Sherlock as they walked down the street and John didn't like all the attention from people (most of whom were gawking at him like he was some sort of side show freak).  Sherlock's hand was warm and steady in his own and the man's silver eyes were vigilantly scanning the crowd as they walked the four blocks into a park area.

It was a nice park with wide grassy areas with trees strewn randomly about (most had benches beneath them) and a lovely fountain at the center.  It was a nice place that freed them from the crush of people that were along the streets of London.  They walked toward the fountain, then on their way back Sherlock led John over to one of the benches and they sat down side by side.

"What do you think?" Sherlock asked, "Could we do this everyday?"

John looked about and decided that the park wasn't so bad, "Sure, it's not so bad." John's voice was a whisper, but his tone was steady as he said it.

Sherlock wrapped an arm around John's shoulder and leaned back against the bench.  The two sat together and people watched for a while before heading back to 221B.  Sherlock was sure that he could do this now, he could take care of John.  It wouldn't be long until John would be okay for Sherlock to start doing consulting work, he would just have to figure out a system to keep him from neglecting John.  Sitting with John on the bench Sherlock had felt a contentment that he had never felt before in his life; he would do anything to repeat the peace of that moment again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have had this up sooner and had a longer chapter, but AO3 has been giving has been giving me trouble lately.
> 
> This should also be the last really short chapter...now that Sherlock and John have a routine completely settled we can get on to the rest of the action of this story.
> 
> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Quicker Updates (if the site cooperates with me)


	21. Part III: Before the Bond-One Month Anniversary-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John celebrate their one month anniversary...a card arrives in the mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Intended) Daily Schedule:
> 
> 7:00-8:30...wake-up & Eat Breakfast  
> 8:30-10:30...Watch a Movie  
> 10:30-11:00...Mrs. Hudson comes over for tea  
> 11:00-12:00...Sherlock plays the violin for John  
> 12:00-1:15...Lunch/Prepare for an outing  
> 1:15-2:15...Spend time outside the flat (Errands/go for a walk)  
> 2:15-3:15...John takes nap while Sherlock does research/work  
> 3:15-5:00...Watch TV/Chat shows  
> 5:00-6:30...Dinner  
> 6:30-7:30...Sherlock reads aloud to John  
> 7:30-8:30...Bath  
> 8:30-9:00 Evening Snack/Bedtime

**Sherlock**

Sherlock watched John converse with Mrs. Hudson from the couch with pride.  His Omega was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying midmorning tea with their landlady.  Although John occasionally glanced at Sherlock before speaking there was little hesitance or fear in his behavior.  It had taken three weeks but John was now comfortable with Mrs. Hudson.  This gave Sherlock time to finally work on a case, Lestrade had dropped off cold case files during John's nap the day before and Sherlock was reviewing them and making notes to send to the detective.

The walk they went on every afternoon was also much more relaxed then it had been in the beginning.  John still clung tightly to Sherlock's hand and seemed to have difficulties concentrating.  It made sense though, here in the apartment John only had to pay attention to Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson.  Outside the apartment there were a lot of people and a constant flow of movement.  Sherlock hoped that with more time John would come to enjoy the streets of London and wouldn't be so anxious when walking them.  Still, John was improving by leaps and bounds every day; Sherlock was extremely proud of how well his Omega was adjusting.

Today marked the one month anniversary since he 'adopted' John.  Sherlock knew most people celebrated anniversaries and, not wanting to deprive John, the tall alpha planned a special evening for the two of them.  They would be going out together for an early dinner, Sherlock figured that if they left as soon as John woke up the restaurant wouldn't be very busy _and_ he'd called ahead to book a table in the back corner.  He hoped that the more secluded table with walls to their backs would help John to relax.

When they'd talked the previous evening John had even agreed, although his tone was soft and anxious, with a smile.  Now, John seemed excited even when he told Mrs. Hudson out their plans.  The older Omega began to gush happily and Sherlock looked back down to the crime scene photos and saw the missing clue and finished typing up his deductions before e-mailing Lestrade, the detective said he would be there tomorrow morning to pick up the photos.  Sherlock was pleased that John would likely get to meet the beta detective this time.

**John**

As John woke up from his nap he looked over to the chair Sherlock was sitting in.  It seemed the burnet was meditating-not that he ever called it that.  Sherlock always said that he was 'visiting his mind palace'.  It was true that the longer he knew the taller man the more odd the man seemed.  John liked it though, there was never a truly dull moment and Sherlock was always good, kind, affectionate, and respectful where John was concerned.  The Omega could see that the Alpha often made a irritated face before behaving politely, John wondered what it was that the Alpha was holding back.

The phone beside Sherlock buzzed and he blinked a few times rapidly before grabbing the phone and turning off the alarm (the buzzing of the phone ran their lives, it kept them on a schedule) before turning to John and smiling when their eyes met.  John happily returned the smile as he thought about what amounted to a real date that they would soon be going on.  Most Omega's weren't taken out on dates, dating was usually a beta thing; his Alpha wanted to take him out for dinner though.  John was struck once again how lucky that he was to have Sherlock.

They got ready with much excitement, as anxious as John was about the prospect of going out for a second time that day he was more happy about the fact that they were going on a date...a real date.  There was a car waiting for them as they left (Mrs. Hudson insisted on taking pictures of them since it was a special occasion) and it took them to an Italian restaurant called Angelo's.  The owner gushed over Sherlock as he led them to table that had a candle and a flower on it and brought them two menus-on the rare occasions that Omega's did get to do out with their alpha they were generally expected to just rely on their alpha's choice.  This night just kept getting better and better.

**Sherlock & John**

After a full dinner (appetizer, main course, and desert) the two walked home hand in hand.  Both were filled with a sense of satisfaction and had goofy smiles on their faces.  For once there was no anxiety filling John as they walked down the busy streets.  Sherlock though thought he had seen a man following them.  He didn't recognize the man at all.  He was certain that the man was watching them though so he tried to stay calm and kept John's hand firmly in his own.  He would enjoy the Omega's calm and happy demeanor for the night, and discuss the man with John in the morning.

John and Sherlock walked into 221B Baker Street to find Mrs. Hudson waiting for them.  She tittered happily about how well John looked and John even excitedly shared all the details of the evening.  The landlady handed Sherlock a letter that she said had arrived special delivery just after the two had left.  Sherlock opened it to find it was a letter written on stationary with the J. Moriarty Tranquility Sanctuary emblem.  The two omega's stopped talking entirely as anger filled Sherlock's emotional atmosphere.  John pressed close into his alpha's arms and whined loudly when saw the stationary.

The evening that had been so wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Quicker Updates
> 
> The school year is beginning and I am a teacher so my time to write is going to be cut down significantly. The stories with the most interest will be my priority.


	22. III: The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John have to deal with the letter...and the nightmares it has caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Intended) Daily Schedule:
> 
> 7:00-8:30...wake-up & Eat Breakfast  
> 8:30-10:30...Watch a Movie  
> 10:30-11:00...Mrs. Hudson comes over for tea  
> 11:00-12:00...Sherlock plays the violin for John  
> 12:00-1:15...Lunch/Prepare for an outing  
> 1:15-2:15...Spend time outside the flat (Errands/go for a walk)  
> 2:15-3:15...John takes nap while Sherlock does research/work  
> 3:15-5:00...Watch TV/Chat shows  
> 5:00-6:30...Dinner  
> 6:30-7:30...Sherlock reads aloud to John  
> 7:30-8:30...Bath  
> 8:30-9:00 Evening Snack/Bedtime

**Sherlock**

Sherlock glared down at the letter in his hand while he sat in one of Mrs. Hudson's armchairs in her sitting room.  John was shaking in his arms at just the sight of the symbol of that hellish Sanctuary that had tortured him (there was no other explanation for John's behavior other than torture).  Sherlock rubbed his hand in circles as he read the letter a second time:

_Dear Mr. Sherlock Holmes,_

_Congratulations_ _on your one-month anniversary with your new Omega! John-978 was a special case that was difficult to place; I was expecting to have the pleasure of its company for the rest of its natural life.  However you came along and were willing to give John-978 a try and since you haven't returned it, we are assuming that you are pleased with it.  It will be dearly missed, John-978 was a personal favorite of mine and my father's.  I truly hope that you appreciate all the work it took us to get it to its present state._

 _The J. Moriarty Tranquility Sanctuary does offer out of Sanctuary therapies for difficult Omega's such as John-978.  As it took us many years to train it to be a good Omega we recommend_ _that you enter him into our therapy program before he develops any bad habits.  This is not a criticism of your abilities as an Alpha, some Omega's need a special touch and specialists at our Sanctuary took many years to find the correct treatment for John-978._

_It is also the practice of our Sanctuary to have a home visit 4-6 weeks after a successful placement.  When we take an Omega in we promise it's family that we will ensure all of our Omegas go to safe home environments that comply with the law.  To ensure our visits will accurately represent the true home environment we will send an evaluator over at a random time during the next two weeks._

_After the evaluation, we will send a notice to the family that their Omega is now in a happy forever home.  We will not disclose your name or any information that will lead them to contact you, but we will provide you with their information should you wish to contact them for any reason._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Jim Moriarty ,PhD_

_Director of the J. Moriarty Tranquility Sanctuary_

 After what their "therapies" did to John, Sherlock didn't want to let anyone from the sanctuary anywhere near John.  However, Sherlock knew that it was typical of the better Sanctuaries to do checkups after placing their Omega's.  It was part of the "humane treatment" movement that started ten years ago.  There was not a definition of what humane treatment was; furthermore, although Sanctuaries could give "advice" they couldn't take an Omega back from an Alpha after the "adoption" (Sale) went through.

Sherlock simply didn't want John exposed the barbarous people that worked at that sanctuary.  His sweet omega shouldn't have to be around people that reminded him of those years in the sanctuary (not that he ever expected John to forget, just that it didn't need to be the focus of his mind).  If John got so upset that he was clinging to Sherlock and shaking like a leaf just from seeing the logo, then Sherlock didn't want to know how difficult it would be for John to deal with an actual person from the sanctuary coming to their home.

**John**

"Sherlock, dear," Mrs. Hudson said, breaking the tense silence that had descended on the trio, "What does it say?"  She was asking the question that was running through John's head.  As far as he knew since Sherlock had been able to buy the claimed trinkets and possessive ring the adoption had already been filed with the state so they couldn't take him away from Sherlock.  Until now the idea of the Sanctuary taking him from Sherlock hadn't even entered his mind...but this letter and Sherlock's extremely angry emotional atmosphere that it caused was making John think of only the most upsetting scenario.

"It says that someone from the Sanctuary will be stopping by during the next two weeks to evaluate my ability to give John a safe home environment," Sherlock shook his head, "I'd rather not let them anywhere near here, but if I don't let them in people will likely assume that I'm trying to hide something."

"They can't take me, though," John heard himself whisper into Sherlock's neck, "Right?"

"You won't ever go back there John," Sherlock told him, "I've filed papers: if anything were to happen to me my mother would get custody of you.  You won't go back."

"Your mother?" John asked since he hadn't met the woman.  All he knew about her was that she wasn't happy with how Mycroft had talked to him.

"I hope that sometime soon you will get to meet her.  She doesn't like coming into London.  As soon as we finish with this ridiculous evaluation of their perhaps we can go into the country for a bit and see Mummy." Sherlock said as he rocked John softly.  John nodded and, despite the fear that had yet to leave him, he yawned widely.  Sherlock kissed his cheek before standing up and looking at the clock. "It is way passed time to go to bed, let's head up to the flat and get ready."  Sherlock set John on his feet and the smaller man waved to Mrs. Hudson as they headed up to their flat.

John felt himself calming down as Sherlock ran their usual bath and the last of the tension left his body as the alpha massaged shampoo into his hair.  He could feel that Sherlock was also settling down as they went through their nightly bath ritual.  John began to wonder if, like everything else, eventually Sherlock's aim was for them to bathe separately.  After Sherlock's initial offer the man hadn't ever brought it up again.  John himself was reluctant to ask just in case the alpha took that as the opportunity to end this time together. It wasn't even about John not wanting to take care of himself, he just enjoyed the gentle massage and being the absolute center of Sherlock's attention.

**Sherlock & John**

Once Sherlock was sure that most of the tension was gone from John and he felt sufficiently settled himself, bath time usually got them both in a nice relaxed mindset for bed and Sherlock was concerned about how things would go when John no longer wanted to spend this time together, he got them rinsed off and grabbed towels.  After wrapping one of the fluffy towels (he had bought new ones shortly after bringing John home to make bath time's  luxury extend into their drying time) around himself Sherlock wrapped the second towel around John and holding the smaller man close to his own chest while gently drying him off.  "I'll take care of you.  You're safe here."  He whispered as he kissed John's lips chastely.

John was enjoying Sherlock's gentle ministrations and returned the chaste kiss before whispering back, "I know."  The certainty in his tone surprised himself.  He realized that he had never been more certain of anything in his life.  Sherlock was dedicated to taking care of him.  As long as he had Sherlock he was safe.  Apparently the man was also thinking about what would happen to John if Sherlock couldn't care for him and had made arrangements for himself.  John found himself wishing he could also claim that he would take care of Sherlock and keep him safe.  The alpha deserved no less...hopefully, someday John could be the omega that this special alpha deserved.

Despite ensuring that John was completely relaxed and calmed down, as well as staying as calm as possible himself,  it wasn't long after John fell asleep that the smaller man began to whimper softly and twitch in his sleep.  Sherlock began to hum softly and ran his fingers through the smaller man's hair, usually after doing this for a bit John would settle back into a relaxed sleep.  Tonight, however, John's nightmare had a strength that other's hadn't no doubt fueled on by the letter.  

Sherlock kissed John's cheek and whispered, "I'm here John."  He didn't want to wake the omega, just chase the nightmare away.  They had gone to bed almost two hours later than they usually did and John needed his rest.  John's twitching upgraded to tossing and turning so Sherlock had no choice but to firmly shake one of John's shoulders Sherlock and say (as calmly as possible), "Wake up."  He repeated the actions four times before John woke with a gasp and immediately curled into a ball and began to sob loudly.

John woke with a start feeling exposed and dirty.  He couldn't even really remember what the nightmare was about.  He could feel the sweat clinging to him as he curled up and began to sob with pent up terror and despair.  Sherlock's familiar hand came to rest gently on his back and the reminder of his safe and protective alpha made John quickly throw himself into his Alpha's arms.  Sherlock began to hum softly and rock from side to side while rubbing his hand in circles on John's back.  The familiar motion soothed him and John found himself falling back into sleep as the exhaustion caught back up with him.

Sherlock couldn't fall back asleep.  He was afraid another nightmare would take hold of John and he wouldn't be able to help him.  Instead, Sherlock gently turned the lamp on (he'd done this several times before, the light turning on and off never had any effect on the sleeping omega) before grabbing a book with one hand.  The other he kept firmly around John's back as the Omega stayed curled safely in his lap.  

Tomorrow Lestrade would be arriving in the morning and Sherlock would take the opportunity to introduce John to him.  Hopefully, John would do well,  Sherlock hoped that John's inner strength once again showed itself.  John was the strongest person that Sherlock had ever met and he honestly thought that John and Lestrade would get along very well so he was going to proceed with the introduction as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Quicker Updates.
> 
> I will try to update every story weekly (Sat/Sun) however my time is limited I start with the story with the most comments on the most recent chapter.
> 
> Special Thanks to FuzzyPagan and trevor20081 who sent me comments letting my know about a few of my typos!


	23. III: A Serious Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Lestrade then, the detective, John, Sherlock, and Mrs. Hudson sit down to discuss the upcoming visit...Mycroft intrudes.
> 
> Timeline notes:
> 
> John started his heats when he was 16, he lived in general population with heavy intervention therapy until he was 19, after the accident during a sounding post heat-treatment (which is not part of the typical treatment) he was put in isolation for 15 years, he is 34 now. John's last heat was 2 weeks before Sherlock adopted him.
> 
> Sherlock is 31. When he got out of Beggington's he spent 1 1/2 weeks of his 6 months getting the flat ready. He adopted John 1 month before this chapter begins. meaning it has been 2 1/2 months (10ish weeks) since the start of the story.
> 
> For reference Mycroft is 42, Lestrade is 37, Mrs. Huson is 57, and Mummy Holmes is 61.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Intended) Daily Schedule:
> 
> 7:00-8:30...wake-up & Eat Breakfast  
> 8:30-10:30...Watch a Movie  
> 10:30-11:00...Mrs. Hudson comes over for tea  
> 11:00-12:00...Sherlock plays the violin for John  
> 12:00-1:15...Lunch/Prepare for an outing  
> 1:15-2:15...Spend time outside the flat (Errands/go for a walk)  
> 2:15-3:15...John takes nap while Sherlock does research/work  
> 3:15-5:00...Watch TV/Chat shows  
> 5:00-6:30...Dinner  
> 6:30-7:30...Sherlock reads aloud to John  
> 7:30-8:30...Bath  
> 8:30-9:00 Evening Snack/Bedtime

**John**

When John woke up he found himself cradled in Sherlock's arms while the alpha sat in bed and read a book.  He was confused because it was much brighter than it usually was when he woke up.  He also generally woke up laying down either on the bed or on the couch with Sherlock leaning over him running fingers through his hair.  Sherlock's silver eyes were the first thing John saw when he woke up and the last thing he saw when he fell asleep.  The blond wouldn't have it any other way, he was happy with where he had ended up.  He wouldn't change anything in his life if he could do it again; because, this was the path that led to Sherlock, the world's most amazing Alpha!

At the moment, John's alpha looked quite tired.  The last evening hit John like a train speeding down a track, the...Sanctuary...had sent Sherlock a letter and a representative would coming sometime in the next two weeks to evaluate his new home.  Even though the Sanctuary still held no real power over him (even if they disapproved of Sherlock the adoption was already done) and could only tell Sherlock what they thought he was doing wrong, John didn't want them coming here.  It comforted him to remember how angry Sherlock was that they would be coming.

"Good morning, John," Sherlock said while kissing his cheek like it was any other morning.

"Good morning, Sherlock," John returned, feeling bold John followed his greeting by pecking Sherlock on the lips and was pleased to feel it returned.  John knew it was only six more weeks until he went into heat and at that point in time, he would mate with Sherlock, which had to be infinitely more pleasant than the so-called 'heat treatments' he had received since his had started 18 years ago.  Still, he enjoyed the slow but steady progression of the romantic affections passed between himself and Sherlock.  He especially enjoyed the surprised pleasure that always entered Sherlock's emotional atmosphere when John initiated those affections.

"How are you feeling today?" Sherlock asked.  John could see that Sherlock was tired.  He vaguely remembers waking in the middle of the night and crying in Sherlock's lap, he wondered if his alpha had gone back to sleep after that, or if he had stayed up all night.

"I think I'm okay," John replied slowly, "You'll stay with me...until they've come and gone?"  He knew that Sherlock was trying to help him be okay spending time alone. Sherlock didn't have to work a lot, but he enjoyed working, and John didn't want to stand between Sherlock and something he enjoyed.

"I won't go farther than the experiment room," Sherlock told him.  Sherlock had gone up there twice after breakfast while John had watched documentaries on his own.  It was hard sitting alone on the couch while Sherlock was upstairs, but the man had left the door open and a part of John felt quite ridiculous as he thought about how clingy he was to Sherlock.  Still, the alpha never seemed bothered by John's desire to stay close the alpha.  "Today," Sherlock continued, "Inspector Lestrade will drop by in about an hour to pick up the evidence he dropped off a couple days ago.  Then I was thinking we should go to the zoo."

"The zoo?" John asked, his parents had never taken him, although once his father took Harry to go see the zoo for her birthday.  Frank Watson never wanted to be seen in public with his omega son.  He'd always wanted to go, though,  it would be nice to see some of the animals that he had seen in the documentaries that he had watched both with and without Sherlock.  Going to the zoo would also be a nice change from their usual walk around the park.

"Yes the zoo," Sherlock said, "Would you like that?"  Always courteous Sherlock wasn't just ordering a trip to the zoo, he was just offering it as a suggestion.

"That sounds fun," John nodded as he finally got out of the bed to clean up then get ready for the day.  He was hungry and he wanted to drink his smoothie and eat breakfast.  

He was doing much better than he had been the first couple weeks.  He could eat full-size meals, but since he was still underweight Sherlock wanted him to also drink two smoothies, one with breakfast and one before bed.  With all the upset the letter caused he hadn't had his nighttime smoothie the night before so he felt extra hungry.  When he finished cleaning up and was heading back to the bedroom to get dressed he looked at the clock and realized that it was already 9:00, Sherlock had let him sleep two hours later than he usually did.

"I slept late," John announced as he entered the bedroom where Sherlock was just finishing buttoning up his dress shirt, Sherlock almost always wore dress clothes.

"Yes," Sherlock agreed, "We got to bed late, I wanted you to be well rested when you meet Inspector Lestrade today."  John wasn't as nervous as he thought he would be about his upcoming meeting with Sherlock's beta friend...Not that the Alpha ever actually called the man his friend, John could tell, though.  Lestrade was Sherlock's friend.  Faced with the upcoming visit from someone from the Sanctuary meeting someone who had his alpha's approval seemed like a relatively minor event.

**Sherlock**

Sherlock and John were just cleaning up from lunch when Mrs. Hudson lead Lestrade up the stairs to their flat.  It was quiet enough that the two could hear the two sets of feet climbing up to their home.  Despite knowing that both Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade were due to come, Sherlock found himself tense slightly and saw John's eyes widen as the smaller man crossed the kitchen quickly to stand by his side.  The tall brunet found himself wishing that the people from the Sanctuary would just come already, it was only the morning after receiving the letter and he and John were already wound tightly, it would only get worse as time wore on.

The familiar knock made Sherlock release a breath he didn't know he was holding before he kissed John's temple and went to answer the door.  John walked closely behind and Sherlock could feel the smaller man's fist holding his sleeve tightly.  He opened the door a crack and looked to be sure there were no surprise guests before stepping back and opening the door, "Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade," He greeted, wanting to reassure John that he was safe.

Mrs. Hudson bustled in as she usually did and began to put the kettle on and put out pastries for them to enjoy with the tea, "Will you be staying for tea Inspector?" she asked as she was pulling out cups.

"He will be," Sherlock stated, "We need to talk."  John took a step closer to Sherlock and the taller man wrapped his arm around the shorter's shoulder as he guided him to sit down at the table and took the seat next to him.  "John, this is Inspector Greg Lestrade, Lestrade this is John."

"Pleasure to meet you John," Lestrade replied he waited for John to return the sentiment before turning to Sherlock and saying, "I always thought you must know my name Sherlock!" in a scolding tone and Sherlock was somewhat sad to know he could no longer pretend to be ignorant of the man's first name.

"You sound very serious Sherlock, what do we need to talk about?" Mrs. Hudson asked as she set out cups and plates for tea.

"Much, I'm afraid," The alpha replied watching John's face as the omega analyzed his old friend, he kept his arm around John's shoulder, not only in an effort to keep his omega calm; but also to keep himself grounded.  He felt more steady and in control when he knew John was close and safe than he ever had before he knew the feeling of John's body being held close to his own.  That feeling was all it had taken for Sherlock to realize that he actually wanted to take care of this omega and that having John wouldn't just be a chore.

"Sherlock, what is going on?" Lestrade demanded.

"Firstly, John and I went on a date last night to celebrate our one month anniversary." Sherlock began to explain, pausing to place a kiss on John's temple, he could see the surprise in the inspector's eyes at the affectionate gesture, or perhaps it was at Sherlock going through the effort to take John out for their anniversary at all.  Pre-John Sherlock certainly hadn't seen the point of such things, "For most of the night we were followed by a man.  He kept his distance but he was definitely watching us."

"We were?" he heard John's soft voice break into his explanation. 

"I was going to talk to you, but with everything that happened I thought it would be better to wait, so that we could talk about everything all at once," Sherlock reassured before going on with his explanation, "When we got home there was this letter," he handed it to Lestrade.  "I believe they may wish to interview some people around us about my relationship to John.  I know it is your day off, do you wish to accompany John and I to the zoo this afternoon?"

**John & Sherlock**

John was surprised when Sherlock offered to have Greg Lestrade come to the zoo with them.  It made some sense, though, the only person who had seen Sherlock and John together with any regularity was Mrs. Hudson, and she was an omega too.  There was importance in the inspector being more familiar with how well Sherlock was doing as John's Alpha since Lestrade was a Beta and his opinion would actually matter.  Given Sherlock's assumption that people would be interviewed about Sherlock they would probably be associating with more people Sherlock knew.  Sherlock didn't talk much about people, though, so maybe the people from the sanctuary would just be directed to talk to Angelo (who had seemed to know Sherlock) and Lestrade.

"You just want me to hang out with you?" Lestrade asked sounding skeptical.

"Yes, to get to know John, to be able to testify that he is being treated well, and to see if the man is following us again." Sherlock offered as explanation and Lestrade nodded.  

"I'll meet you there, when is a good time for you?" Lestrade asked.

Sherlock took some time to carefully assess John, his omega was still exhausted, and Sherlock hadn't slept more than a couple minutes the night before, "I'm not sure, we had a rough night after the letter arrived.  I'll text you when we are ready to leave I expect it will be around 1:30."

"Alright," Lestrade nodded.  The conversation became less tense.  Mrs. Hudson led the small talk, but John wasn't quite up to conversing, he answered a few yes or no questions but he mostly leaned into Sherlock's side.  They were being stalked by a man, and Sherlock sounded concerned about it.  John had to wonder if it was someone from the Sanctuary, or if there was someone else entirely stalking him.

Just as Sherlock felt John relax against him there was a familiar and obnoxious knock on the door.  "Sherlock!" he heard his brother demand without even giving Sherlock time to get to the door. 

"It's Mycroft again," John whispered, his sadness and anxiety at hearing the voice was obvious.

"Unfortunately," Sherlock stated in an annoyed tone.

"I'll get the door for you," Lestrade started, standing from the table.  Sherlock could see him shooting John concerned looks and deduced that Lestrade wanted John to have Sherlock close by for comfort since Mycroft's surprise visit had caused the timid Omega to behave even more distressed than he had thus far.

"Yes," Sherlock said with a nod.

"Thank you," John added softly, he was grateful for Lestrade getting the door meant he had the opportunity to move from his own chair to sitting on Sherlock's lap.  He wasn't up for another confrontation with the man who had spoken so cruelly about him just over three weeks ago.  He tensed up in fear of what Mycroft could possibly want now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Quicker Updates (If I only have time to update 1 story then the one with the most comment threads on the most recent chapter gets updated)
> 
> This story has quite a few more chapters to go...I got distracted by John & Sherlock being sweet in the beginning and this story is ending up much longer than I intended it to...after all we are 24 chapters in and just getting to the action of the story...I wouldn't be surprised if this ended up around 50 chapters. (I make no promises that it will be that long but I wouldn't be surprised if it turns out to be that long).


	24. III: Contractual Obligations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft reveals what he wants from Sherlock, and is surprised to see the change in his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Intended) Daily Schedule:
> 
> 7:00-8:30...wake-up & Eat Breakfast  
> 8:30-10:30...Watch a Movie  
> 10:30-11:00...Mrs. Hudson comes over for tea  
> 11:00-12:00...Sherlock plays the violin for John  
> 12:00-1:15...Lunch/Prepare for an outing  
> 1:15-2:15...Spend time outside the flat (Errands/go for a walk)  
> 2:15-3:15...John takes nap while Sherlock does research/work  
> 3:15-5:00...Watch TV/Chat shows  
> 5:00-6:30...Dinner  
> 6:30-7:30...Sherlock reads aloud to John  
> 7:30-8:30...Bath  
> 8:30-9:00 Evening Snack/Bedtime

**John**

John watched the unusual scene from his chuckling Alpha's lap in amazement.  Mycroft had only gotten a couple steps into their flat when Mrs. Hudson stormed right up to the pompous man and slapped him right across the face. He'd never felt Mrs. Hudson's emotional atmosphere so volatile.

"Shame on you Mycroft Holmes," Mrs. Hudson yelled and offered no further explanation before she set out a fifth tea cup and poured Mycroft a cup of tea.

Mycroft sneered at her for a moment before taking a deep breath and turning to face his younger brother, "Sherlock I've come to inform you you need to take your random drug test."

"Very well," Sherlock said as he stood and took the plastic cup Mycroft held out to him.  John felt surprise enter Mycroft's emotional atmosphere.  Sherlock kissed John's temple and went to the bathroom.  Not knowing what else to do with himself John sat back down in the chair he and Sherlock had occupied the moment before.

"What's this about random drug testing?" Lestrade asked, his emotional atmosphere only held curiosity and confusion at the moment.

"The terms of release from Bennington's was for Sherlock to bond to an Omega within six months and submit to random drug testing during that six months." Mycroft had a smug smile on his face.

"I know he got lucky and found John," Lestrade said, disapproval coloring his atmosphere, "But shouldn't bonds be taken seriously?  It wouldn't be in Sherlock's or the Omega's best interest if he was bonding just for the sake of bonding.  What if he hadn't found the right Omega?"

"Alpha's can bond up to twelve times," Mycroft stated dismissively, "He would just have to try again," he looked at John, "He may have to anyway."

"John is it for me Mycroft," Sherlock stated handing his brother the plastic cup in a plastic bag to his brother before going to wash his hands and then standing behind John and putting his hands firmly on the Omega's shoulders, "I have no interest in having a harem.  The practice of keeping a harem is vulgar."

"Sherlock, you don't understand-"

"No!" Sherlock yelled, interrupting his brother, confidence and passion coloring his atmosphere, "You don't understand, Mycroft.  John is a person, a man that deserves the same dignity, love, respect, and opportunities as anyone else.  The so called 'Humane Omega Act' authorizes the very Sanctuaries that have made them believe that they are worthless, that their only purpose in life is to obey and serve their alpha's, that their feelings and dreams don't matter, those villainous people intend to come to my home and pass judgement on how I treat John.  As if  _I'm_ the one that needs their advice!"

It seemed Sherlock was on a role, that now that he'd started yelling he couldn't stop because he continued: "They even had the gall to suggest I send John to their ridiculous ideas of "Therapy" and subject him to more of the very treatment that I'm trying to help him recover from."

**Sherlock**

Sherlock saw his brother's eyes widen as he took in the situation.  It occurred to Sherlock that standing and yelling at his brother wasn't something he normally did, generally he just yelled at his brother to leave then call his mother, or vice-versa.  They rarely tried to explain their points to one another.  Mycroft was a terrible listener so Sherlock usually didn't even bother trying to make Mycroft see his point of view.

"You are getting your wish Mycroft," Sherlock stated, "I'm going to responsible from now on, John needs me to be."  Sherlock began to massage the shoulders that he held in his hands and John leaned against him.

"Responsible, really?" Mycroft sounded skeptical, "How do you think your being responsible?"

"We have a daily schedule that we follow," Sherlock pointed at the whiteboard where he wrote the schedule up, "We eat balanced meals and go for a walk every afternoon.  You'll find that I haven't touched drugs.  If you look around the apartment I took the time to clean, redecorate, and move all of the dangerous experiments up to the other room in preparation of getting an omega.  I took careful consideration of what kind of Omega would fit into my lifestyle and went to meet John.  I see a strength in John, one that becomes more apparent every day.  John is it for me Mycroft, in six weeks we'll be bonded."

Sherlock felt John straighten under his hands and felt a satisfied smile grow on his own face.  "I'm talking to you myself instead of childishly running to Mummy."

"How long can this last Sherlock?" Mycroft asked as he finished his cup of tea and grabbed the umbrella, "You aren't the good alpha type, Sentiment isn't your strong suite.  You would be better off with a low maintenance Omega and John here would be better off with an Alpha who can respect it's...his feelings."

"Sherlock does respect my feelings," John stated, Sherlock was both surprised and extremely proud that John was going to talk back to Mycroft.  It warmed Sherlock that it was in defense of him too, "He always asks me how I'm feeling, what I want to do, he listens to me, he always makes sure I'm comfortable, and he has never  _ever_ called me it."

"I think you should leave now Mycroft," Sherlock stated and gestured his brother to leave, "I've complied with the contractual obligations that I am bound to.  You have no more business here."

Mycroft stood in silence for a few more moments before letting himself out of the flat.  Sherlock was proud of both himself and John.  He had acted like a responsible adult (which was hard to do where his brother was concerned) and John had stood up to Mycroft. 

**John**

Lestrade let himself out shortly after Mycroft left and Mrs. Hudson went with him.  As their landlady left she kissed John's cheek and whispered, "Good for you."

Sherlock's emotional atmosphere was filled with elation, pride, and the pleasant and warm feeling that John still wasn't actually positive on what to call it.  It made him feel safe and important to know that Sherlock felt those things for him.  There was no where else he'd rather be.  When Sherlock proposed an early nap John readily agreed, he was still tired and his alpha looked quite exhausted.  They went to bed and curled up together and fell asleep.  John was glad to know that Sherlock was willing to defend John, and he was glad to know that he could stand up for Sherlock too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Hudson's slapping action is inspired by: minijaxter!
> 
> This story's comments won it the: three-day weekend bonus chapter!
> 
> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Quicker Updates


	25. III: A Trip to the Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John take a trip to the Zoo with Lestrade...John expresses and Interest in Zoology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Intended) Daily Schedule:
> 
> 7:00-8:30...wake-up & Eat Breakfast  
> 8:30-10:30...Watch a Movie  
> 10:30-11:00...Mrs. Hudson comes over for tea  
> 11:00-12:00...Sherlock plays the violin for John  
> 12:00-1:15...Lunch/Prepare for an outing  
> 1:15-2:15...Spend time outside the flat (Errands/go for a walk)  
> 2:15-3:15...John takes nap while Sherlock does research/work  
> 3:15-5:00...Watch TV/Chat shows  
> 5:00-6:30...Dinner  
> 6:30-7:30...Sherlock reads aloud to John  
> 7:30-8:30...Bath  
> 8:30-9:00 Evening Snack/Bedtime

**Greg Lestrade**

Greg couldn't believe the change that had occurred in Sherlock.  The timid omega had brought out a compassionate and protective man that he hadn't believed existed.  When Sherlock informed him of his Omega choice Greg had done some background research on the man's history.  

John-978 was born John Watson, son of Emma and Frank Watson and younger brother to Harriet Watson.  Frank had a very thick record of misdemeanors that are generally related to drunks, including many reports that were given by neighbors of suspicion of domestic abuse.  John-978 was selected to go to a high-end Sanctuary at no cost to his parents, something his grades and recommendations from professors at the Omega Preparatory School would not have gotten him.  The most current picture showed an almost skeletal man with dull blond hair and big fearful eyes.  

He wasn't at all what Greg would have expected Sherlock to choose.  The John he had met earlier that day was still thin, but looked healthy otherwise, and he was nowhere near as thin as he was in the file picture.  He glowed whenever Sherlock showed the slightest affection toward him.  It was clear that John was happy and safe in Sherlock's care.  

It had only taken Sherlock wrapping his arm around the smaller man when John displayed uncertainty for Lestrade to be willing to testify that Sherlock was a good Alpha to John.  Greg had been uncertain when Sherlock had texted him announcing that he was going to pick John-978 up from the Moriarty Tranquility Sanctuary and that he would need to be left entirely alone for the traditional week of solitude.  The decision had seemed to be abrupt and out of character for the generally cold and unsocial man to just get an Omega who would be with him for practically every moment of every day for the rest of his life.  Knowing that Sherlock had been forced to get John made the action make more sense, Greg was also very relieved that some sort of strong connection had already formed before they were truly bonded.

Greg smiled when he saw the two men approach him where he was waiting on a bench just inside the entrance to the zoo.  John smiled shyly back and Sherlock gave a quick nod before scanning the crowd, presumably looking for the man that had followed them on their one-month anniversary date.

**Sherlock**

The phone buzzed on the bedside table rousing him from his nap and he instinctively tightened his hold on the warm body that he was curled around.  It was interesting to consider that just a couple months ago it wasn't unusual to go several days without sleep and still not be tired, now he couldn't go one sleepless night without needing a nap the following day.  His body had become accustomed to a solid night's sleep and refused to go without again.  The nap had helped though, he felt much better than he had that morning.

Sherlock took a moment to just admire John's face, relaxed in a contented sleep, before waking John.  There was a steady warmth that filled him in knowing that his Omega was safe and relaxed in his arms.  The alpha had always had such a hard time connecting to others, but things were different with John.  Sherlock always got immediate feedback from the smaller man.  It was 12:30 in the afternoon, and if they were going to eat lunch and leave at a reasonable time to meet Lestrade at the zoo he would have to disturb John's slumber (especially if he didn't want to throw their schedule too out of whack, too much sleep now would mean John wouldn't get to sleep when bed-time arrived).

Reluctantly Sherlock began his usual waking ritual of running his finger's through the soft blond hair of his smaller companion and gently whispering the man's name to encourage John to gently enter the world of the living.  He was greeted with the same bright smile he saw after every nap and leaned down to kiss the Omega's cheek only to have the man move at the last minute so that Sherlock's lips landed on the other's instead of his cheek.  John grinned looking quite pleased with himself so Sherlock gently rubbed their noses together before softly informing John is was time for lunch to be eaten before they set off the zoo.  The reminder of the zoo seemed to fill John with energy and the man hopped out of bed to rush to the bathroom and start getting ready.

**John**

John was quite relieved that Sherlock had decided to call a cab to take them to the zoo.  He wasn't sure how far they were from the zoo, but it was nice to settle into the back seat of the car and take a moment to relax against his alpha's side before they got to the zoo.  He was both very excited and very anxious about going to the zoo.  On one hand, the idea of getting to see all the different animals that he had learned about in person was something he was looking forward to; as was the idea of getting to know Sherlock's friend Lestrade better.  On the other hand, there would be a lot of people there, possibly including the man who had followed them last night on their date ( _date!_ John was still excited that he had an alpha that wanted to take him on dates). 

John looked at the lovely cuffs on his wrists that proudly proclaimed "Sherlock" and "Holmes" then grabbed the taller man's hand to gently rub the ring that snugly held onto one of the other man's long and elegant violinist's fingers while proclaiming "John."  Sherlock smiled at him and squeezed John's hand firmly and reassuringly in his own.  John sighed happily having reassured himself that he and Sherlock truly belonged to one another now, and it was there for the whole world to see.  He was still a bit anxious but Sherlock would be there with him, and Lestrade would be there too.  John was determined to have a good time, it was his first trip to the zoo, and nothing was going to spoil this for him.

When they entered the zoo John held tight to Sherlock's hand and smiled a bit a Lestrade when he spotted the man sitting on a bench just inside the entrance to the facility.  Sherlock seemed to instantly go on high alert while also relaxing some as the beta stood and approached them.  Lestrade stood on John's other side and he felt quite safe now that he was securely ensconced between his alpha and the only friend his alpha ever talked about. 

**Sherlock &  John**

Sherlock was quite relieved to find that there was no sign of the man who had followed them to their anniversary dinner and back.  He found himself relaxing enough to enjoy John's childish delight at all the different animals.  John wanted to know all about how the different animals worked and how their societies laid out.  Sherlock found himself wanting to indulge John's new found interest in zoology and promised to buy him some books on the subject in the gift store before they left,  the smaller man glowed with delight at that suggestion and Sherlock kissed his sweet Omega's cheek.

Near the end of their visit to the zoo John became completely entranced with the sea otters.  For some reason he they reminded him quite a bit of his alpha, although if you asked him why he wouldn't be able to give you an answer.  All he knew is that he hadn't wanted to leave, but it was getting time to head home so that they could eat dinner and begin to settle down for the night.  He'd been filled with anxiety when Sherlock said that he needed to use the bathroom and had him wait with Lestrade.  The beta had asked him some benign questions about the different zoo exhibits which hadn't required he do anything more that nod or shake his head (which he was thankful for because he didn't think he was capable of an actual conversation at the moment).

Sherlock felt a little bad about breaking away from John for a couple minutes even if he knew, logically, that his omega was quite safe with the detective.  His purpose was twofold. Firstly, he wanted to demonstrate that it was okay for them not to always be right next to each other in public.  As much as he loved having John right next to him he needed to help the smaller man start to overcome his separation anxiety.  Secondly, he wanted to get John a surprise gift.  He bought the stuffed otter and it was his intention to hide it and then just have John find it somewhere in the loft.  However, when he returned to his Omega and Lestrade his John just looked so anxious Sherlock felt the need to give it to him right then.

John was ecstatic that Sherlock had gotten him a soft otter toy, it would be nice to have it around when Sherlock went back to work.  He hugged it close for a moment before springing up to kiss his alpha's cheek.  He felt surprised joy and bashfulness enter the burnet's emotional atmosphere as they grinned softly at one another.  

As they headed out of the zoo Sherlock bought John five books on various zoology subjects and on a whim he picked up a stuffed hedgehog, mostly because his little Omega was very much like a hedgehog.  John seemed pleased with his gifts and was exhausted in a good way as they left after bidding Lestrade goodbye.

**Greg Lestrade**

Greg almost couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Sherlock's gentle affections toward John throughout the day.  It was one thing to see the man act that way in the privacy of his own home, it was quite another to see Sherlock shower John with near constant affection where everyone and anyone could see them.  It was also quite odd to see Sherlock hold back his most rude habit of ripping people to shreds with deductions.  Greg could practically see the comments rise to the surface only for Sherlock to almost grimace before swallowing them back down.  

Though, the most surprising moment for Greg was when just outside the otter exhibit (where John had fallen quite in love the with creatures) Sherlock excused himself to the bathroom for a moment only to return with a plushy otter which he presented to his omega. John had immediately hugged the gift to himself before standing on his toes to press and quick kiss to the taller man's cheek and whispering "Thank you!" to the other man.  Sherlock then had a blush rise on his cheeks.  Greg was quite surprised to see the tall and often cold man actually blush.

The joy the two shared in each others' company had been quite palpable.  Greg made himself a promise to do everything in his power to ensure that nothing ever came between his usually detached friend and the shy omega.  Even if that meant setting up an appointment with Mycroft himself to try and pull the other beta's head out of his ass...Yes, Greg decided, that is exactly what he would do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Our boys got a break from all the drama...most of you should know what that means for the next chapter by now!
> 
> I will occasionally have scenes from other people's point of view like this one with Lestrade (I plan to have their visit to Mummy start with Mummy Holmes's point go view so far) but most of the story will remain from Sherlock's and John's point of view.
> 
> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Quicker Updates
> 
> I will mostly be posting new chapters when I have long weekends as that is when I have time to write the kind of updates this story deserves.
> 
> Keep the one-shot suggestions coming, was there some part of John and Sherlock getting to know each other you want to see in more detail? A question about something glossed over? tell me now and I will write it next weekend. It will be a chapter in the one-shot collection story "It's Alpha and Omega Kingdom Come"...I haven't started posting that story yet because we aren't at a point where I can without spoiling this story.


	26. III: The Inspector Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important representative from the sanctuary arrives to conduct the inspection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Intended) Daily Schedule:
> 
> 7:00-8:30...wake-up & Eat Breakfast  
> 8:30-10:30...John watched a Movie/Sherlock Does experiments upstairs  
> 10:30-11:00...Mrs. Hudson comes over for tea  
> 11:00-11:30...Sherlock plays the violin for John  
> 11:30-12:00...Sherlock and John watch a news program  
> 12:00-1:15...Lunch/Prepare for an outing  
> 1:15-2:15...Spend time outside the flat (Errands/go for a walk)  
> 2:15-3:15...John takes nap while Sherlock does research/work  
> 3:15-5:00...Watch TV/Chat shows/Read independantly  
> 5:00-6:30...Dinner  
> 6:30-7:30...Sherlock reads aloud to John  
> 7:30-8:30...Bath  
> 8:30-9:00 Evening Snack/Bedtime

**John**

John was half-way through one of his books from the Zoo when a sense of foreboding filled his entire body.  He couldn't have explained it if you asked him why, but for some reason, on this fifth day since Sherlock received the letter from the Sanctuary warning him of the impending visit from the monsters that haunted him; John felt his blood run cold.  Unable to help himself John quickly mounted the stairs up to his Alpha's 'Experiment Room.' 

Just seeing his Alpha crouched over a microscope examining something filled John with some mild relief, even if Sherlock was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't even seem to realize that John had entered the room.  This certainly wasn't the first time the taller man had failed to acknowledge or even realized he was in the room with him.  Occasionally, Sherlock would become so consumed with science experiments or thoughts running through his head that nothing in the world around him could capture his attention.

John knew that he could call Sherlock's name and the Alpha would drop whatever he was doing to pay attention to him, but John didn't want to interrupt Sherlock's excited and anticipatory emotional atmosphere with an uneasiness that he couldn't even explain.  Instead, he let himself bask in a quiet moment and just admire his Alpha in the man's natural element.  He sat in the chair in the corner that Sherlock had put there specifically for John to sit in whenever he wanted.  Just as he was fully relaxing into the chair and convincing himself that he was being ridiculous, a loud and insistent knock sounding at the door and he heard himself whimper as he felt an emotional atmosphere he had hoped to never encounter again.

Sherlock's head jerked up and anger and protectiveness replaced the excitement and anticipation that had been filling the Alpha.  He turned and grabbed John's hand, seeming completely unsurprised by his presence, perhaps the brunet hadn't been completely unaware of his presence as John had thought.  John tightened his grip on Sherlock's hand to almost bone crushing levels but he couldn't help himself.

"It will be okay," Sherlock said with a calmness that contradicted his emotional atmosphere before kissing John's forehead.  Sherlock pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a few texts, "I won't allow them to touch you.  Once this unpleasant encounter is behind us we'll be able to move on with our lives." 

John felt himself nodding even though he wanted to disagree,  he opened his mouth several times to try to tell Sherlock who exactly had been sent to observe them but 18 years of fear associated with the person behind the door downstairs was crashing down on him.  He felt concern and the warm feeling he only associated with Sherlock radiating from the tall Alpha.  The pounding sound returned along with a familiar and menacing voice shouting for them to open the door. 

Sherlock sighed before hugging John gently and leading him down the steps to the main apartment.

**Sherlock**

Sherlock was pulled from his intense examination of the tobacco when he heard John climbing the stairs, pheromone associated with fear and quick, almost hyperventilating, breathing could be smelled and heard.  He paused for a moment to see if John wanted to talk about it or just wanted to be close.  Sherlock was working on helping John to express his feelings more.  The small Omega had made leaps and bounds when discussing news, events that occurred while he was mouldering away in the Sanctuary, even some talk about his family was made on occasion, but John rarely discussed how anything made him feel.  The irony of Sherlock wanting someone else to be better at expressing their feelings was not lost on the Alpha but he knew that John needed to find a healthy way to express himself.  It was for these reasons that Sherlock continued to focus on his experiment; if John truly wanted his attention the Omega would ask for it.

The taller male put his focus entirely back onto his experiment when John chose to settle into his chair in the corner.  A small part of his mind wondered what had spooked his timid Omega.  John had not randomly panicked like this since 9 days into coming home.  Sherlock chalked the behaviour up to the uncertainty of the upcoming inspection and figured that he would talk to John about it when he finished examining this type of tobacco.  Now that it was clear John was so unsettled Sherlock figured that he would finish up his experiment time early today and they could sit and watch a more light-hearted movie together.

No sooner did the thought of movie watching go through Sherlock's head than a pounding on the door was heard.  Sherlock jerked his head up and took a moment to analyse the pounding on the door.  A lot could be told about a person and their intentions based on the way that they knocked on the door.  The person behind the door was one who felt entitled for everything to be just given to him and his word to be obeyed.  The knocked with arrogance and authority.  The person behind the door could only be the inspector.  

A wave of protectiveness towards his small clearly upset Omega filled Sherlock's mind and he took a moment to try to reassure John that he would let nothing happen to the smaller man.  Holding John's hand firmly and not caring that his own fingers were being crushed Sherlock led John down the stairs to the main apartment as the knocking began again; this time, the knocker was clearly irritated that his initial knock had not been immediately obeyed.  Sherlock surprised himself by growling (such a basic instinct of an Alpha that Sherlock had always worked to repress) when he caught the scent of the man behind the door - another Alpha.

John's reaction was to press as tightly to Sherlock's back as possible.  The scent of urine also filled the air and John whined softly.  the tone of the whine was one that he hadn't heard since the beginning of the Week of Solitude.  He felt John shaking softly against his back.  Everything within Sherlock screamed at him to not open the door.  Frustrated that he had no legal option to refuse the inspector entry; knowing that to try would bring all sorts of other problems and would just drag out the amount of time the J. Moriarty Tranquility Sanctuary had any contact with them.  Sherlock ignored his instincts and opened the door.

Standing on the threshold at the top of the stairs was Dr. J Moriarty himself (Sherlock recognized the man from a picture of him on the website).  John shook his head against Sherlock's back.  Calling upon all of his acting skills Sherlock said, "Dr. Moriarty, such a surprise to have you conduct this inspection in person."

**John & Sherlock**

"Yes," The Doctor responded, the familiar and menacing voice filled John with dread.  Why couldn't the inspector have been anyone else, "Well Johnny-978 here was always one of my special favorites," John closed his eyes as the lust and possessiveness leaked out from the man, "I figured I would come see that he was in a good home for myself.  John felt Sherlock shift and straighten, no doubt in Alpha posturing if the earlier growl was any indication of how Sherlock felt about having the predatory Alpha in their home.

"How kind of you," Sherlock stated in return to the other Dr. Moriaty's statement.  He wanted to kick the man down the flight of stairs behind him with the way he was looking at John.  It was clear that this man had participated in the tortures that John went through at the Sanctuary. Sherlock had hoped that the Sanctuary had special employees whose only purpose would have been conduction thorough inspection and the person who arrived would have been unable to recognize or be recognized by John.  This was clearly the worst case scenario for inspection day.

"How is it doing?" the much shorter Alpha asked.

"Very well," Sherlock said as he stepped aside (it took all of his self-control to allow the offensive Alpha entry) and gestured for Dr. Moriarty to enter 221B.  "The whole business of the Inspection is upsetting _him_ some, though."

"I couldn't possibly understand why," Moriarty stated, the lie clear in his demeanor, a shark-like grin appearing upon his face, "I've always made sure _it_ had only had the best of care."

Sherlock turned to John and picked the Omega up, a move that was much more difficult by the fact John was closer to a reasonable wait for his size than he had been when Sherlock had been carrying him about earlier.  He felt it was necessary, though, for both his and John's peace of mind, "Why don't you get settled for a moment, we'll be in the bathroom then join you." Sherlock gestured to one of the seats at the kitchen table.   He waited a moment until Dr. Moriarty sat down at the table before carrying John into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry this took so long. I work during the school year and just don't have much time...you may thank my bronchitis for this update.
> 
> Reviews are lovely and inspiring.


	27. III: An Intrusive Inspection part 1-Sherlock

**Sherlock**

Sherlock kept an attentive ear on the intruding Alpha as he carried John into the bathroom; he didn't even close the door completely, wanting to be sure that if Dr. Moriarty were to so much as change his breathing pattern that Sherlock would hear it.  He went to set his terrified Omega down and was heart broken at the way John clung to him and let out an almost wounded-sounding whine. "I've got you," Sherlock whispered, very aware that just like he was able to hear Moriarty, the other Alpha would also be able to hear everything he and John did in this bathroom.  This intrusion of privacy was something Sherlock was willing to put up with in order to be sure Moriarty wouldn't be able to get up to no good while he got John into some clean absorbent underwear (Sherlock had been working on getting John to stop thinking about the necessary garments as diapers for the past couple of weeks).

John shook his head the second time Sherlock tried to put him down and whined for a third time since Moriarty had arrived. "Let's get you cleaned up so you don't get a rash, then I can hold you all you want."  John was still in Sherlock's arms for a moment before he nodded.  When Sherlock set John on his feet the small man's knees buckled.  Sherlock sighed slightly as he laid John down and cleaned the man up the same way he had when the man had first come home to the flat.

The tall alpha lifted his omega straight into his arms after washing his hands. He heard Moriarty starting to stand in the kitchen and couldn't afford to delay the few seconds that it would take to simply hold his sweet John close and offer another moment's reprieve from the invading alpha that Sherlock felt was causing John far more distress than he was prepared for.  He couldn't help but wonder once again what role the man in their kitchen had played in John's 18 years of torment at the Sanctuary.

Surely the owner hadn't played an active role in the lives of the hundreds of omega's that went through the Sanctuary.  Still, John had been there far longer than most, and Lestrade had sent some information over indicating that the current Moriarty's father had taken a special interest in John.  Sherlock could tell from the handwriting on the intake document's that the elder Moriarty had viewed John's inner strength as a challenge.  It was possible that the current J. Moriarty had inherited that personal challenge.

As Sherlock exited the bathroom with John firmly held on his hip, face hidden in the crook of his neck, he plastered a polite smile on his face, "How exactly do these inspections usually go?" he asked the intruder.

"Firstly, I will ask some questions, then I must evaluate John-978's general health, following that I will spend some time observing your interactions, and finally, I will collect a list of contacts so that I may interview people that have spent time seeing you interact with it,"  Moriarty paused here for a moment, his eyes scanning the room before settling firmly on John's shaking back, "We at the Tranquility Sanctuary pride ourselves on ensuring that all of our Omega's end up well taken care of."

For John's sake, Sherlock swallowed down a biting retort that the omega had been everything but well taken care of at the Sanctuary.  The last thing he and John needed was for some activist group (or worse-the  odious sanctuary itself) to protest Sherlock's right to form a bond with John.  While they couldn't remove Sherlock's right to be John's legal caretaker they could certainly cause a delay in the bond.  There were even cases of Omega's being removed from the care of their alpha's during their heat to prevent a full bond from forming while the court sorted things out.  The prospect of that happening in conjunction with the time constraints placed on him by the contract Mycroft made him sign to get out of Bennington's made Sherlock feel the need to be extra careful when dealing with Moriarty.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your continued patience and support.
> 
> I know it's short by I wanted to give you something.
> 
> Please comment with likes, dislikes, and errors you find.
> 
> Remember if you want me to expand on something I will add it to my one-shot list which I will be getting into at some point in the late spring/summer.


	28. III: An Intrusive Inspection part 1-John, Sherlock & John

**John**

The small omega was happy that the first thing Sherlock did after letting the odious alpha into their home was to take him into the bathroom, he really wished that his kind alpha had closed the door, though, the mostly closed door didn't make him feel as protected as an entirely closed one would have afforded.  Still, being with just Sherlock gave John a moment to collect himself.  The next thing Sherlock did was attempt to put him down, which made him panic.  He was only truly safe in Sherlock's arms, didn't the alpha realize how dangerous the doctor from the Sanctuary was?  

The next thing Sherlock did was attempt to put him down, which made him panic.  He was only truly safe in Sherlock's arms, didn't the alpha realize how dangerous the doctor from the Sanctuary was?  His alpha didn't force him away, though, the taller man never forced John into anything (even eating, though he was firm that eating was necessary, he usually took time explaining the necessity to John until he simply agreed to eat).  His sweet Sherlock pulled John back against his chest and hummed lowly before explaining he needed to get John cleaned up.  

With great anxiety, John nodded and made himself stop clinging to the alpha long enough for the man to set him down.  The moment his feet touched the ground John felt his knees go weak.  He couldn't practice his independence right now, not with that alpha doctor just outside the partially open door.  Sherlock's emotional atmosphere was colored with anger, sadness, protectiveness, and that still unnamed warmth.  He was gentle as always as he got John cleaned up and into new underwear before lifting him back into the safety of his arms. 

As Sherlock opened the door the rest of the way and headed back into the main living area of their flat John buried his face into his alpha's long neck to hide.  He didn't want that doctor looking at him.  The doctor had personally overseen all of the procedures that John had had to endure at the Sanctuary.  His lust filled touches had always made John's skin crawl.  He had hoped to never see the evil alpha again, be here he was, standing in the middle of the home that his sweet and caring alpha had created for him.

He heard Sherlock ask the doctor to explain what would be happening and the familiar and terrible voice stated: "Firstly, I will ask some questions, then I must evaluate John-978's general health, following that I will spend some time observing your interactions, and finally, I will collect a list of contacts so that I may interview people that have spent time seeing you interact with it."  IT, it, always _it_.

 With Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade, John was never an 'it'.  With them, John got to be a 'he'  a person.  Sure, Mycroft had called him it, but everyone else was always angry at him.  John was even treated like a person by Angelo, the man who ran the restaurant Sherlock took him to for their anniversary (his alpha took him out to a nice dinner for their anniversary, this fact still made John's stomach flutter pleasantly).

 He felt skeptical disgust enter his alpha's atmosphere, along with a protective tightening of the arms around him when the doctor  said something about making sure that Omegas were well taken care of.  John kept his face tucked into his alpha's neck as the taller man sat down with John in his lap.

**Sherlock & John**

Sherlock considered Moriarty's explanation of the home visit, "Getting the contacts should be easy enough, I plan on seeing the two Betas that we have spent time with today.  It is my friend, Detective Greg Lestrade's, day off and he is coming over for lunch.  We are meeting here then go to a restaurant owned by another of my friend's restaurant."  He paused a moment to rub John's back and think.  His omega's extreme reaction to this Alpha's presence made every instinct Sherlock had scream to keep the other as far away as possible.  He was glad that he had texted Mrs. Hudson to tell her not to come home, having both of his family omegas near this alpha would make it impossible to repress his instincts.  "Why don't you just start asking your questions then."

"Very well," Moriarty spoke with an irritated tone, clearly, not used to someone else called the shots.  The irritation in the doctor's voice sent a chill up John's spine and he couldn't help the whimper that escaped him. Sherlock kept a hand firmly pressed into the small of John's back and the other hand moved to card through the soft hairs at the base of John's skull.  The doctor, however, became angry at the whimper that John had made.  He was always angry when John failed at staying complacent and serene.  Expressions of negative feelings had not been allowed at the Sanctuary.

Sherlock frowned when John didn't calm down a little when he ran his fingers through the omega's hair.  Usually, the motion of fingers through his hair calmed the smaller man down.  This time, John's already tense muscles just tightened even more.  This was unacceptable,  The amount of stress this was putting John through was breaking Sherlock's heart.  He only hoped that this experience wouldn't set John's progress back.  He was falling in love with the strong, curious, and happy omega he had gotten to know over the past month.


	29. III: An Intrusive Inspection-Part 2: The interview

**Sherlock**

Sherlock was glad that he had spent the last month practicing being polite, it made sitting at the same table as the odious Dr. Moriarty easier.  Although, only easier in that he had yet to kill the other Alpha.  It was breaking his heart that John was sitting in his lap, with his head buried in Sherlock's neck, and the small Omega could still not find the comfort he needed to relax. Seconds felt like hours as Sherlock held his rigid Omega and watched Dr. Moriarty pull a folder out of his briefcase;  Sherlock continued to rub John's back.  As the doctor shuffled through papers it occurred to Sherlock that he should probably be offering tea, perhaps so sort of small snack to go with it; but, he could not bring himself to offer the man who had so traumatized John anything.  He sat and hoped that this lack of hospitality would not negatively impact his inspection.

"We'll get the easy questions over with first," Dr. Moriarty finally began, holding a fine fountain pen in his left hand; ready to write down the responses that Sherlock gave on papers that were secured to a clipboard and angled so that he could not see what was written on them, "What led you to choose John-978?"

"His eyes were beautiful," Sherlock responded, not wishing to expound on what made them so beautiful.  Mummy had always told him that 'the eyes were the window to the soul.'  Before meeting John Sherlock had not believed in all that romanticism. Then he had met John and he had seen how expressive someone's eyes could truly be, those first couple weeks when John had still been somewhat hesitant of him, Sherlock had had to rely on what John's eyes were telling him, rather than what the man was saying or even his body language.  

"Once you had chosen John-978, what part of the reception room led you to take him home?" Dr. Moriarty asked, his eyes sharp and penetrating as if knowing that Sherlock was deliberately being brief.

"He needed me as much as I needed him," Sherlock replied, turning his mouth to kiss John's ear after his response. He hoped that the small affection would remind the omega that Sherlock was there for him, that he was held safely in Sherlock's arms.

"What do you mean by that?" Dr. Moriarty said.  His tone was offended, and Sherlock could see that the man had taken the statement as offensive to the conditions at the Sanctuary he ran.  Sherlock reviewed his tone and could not remember anything in it implying that.  Perhaps the other alpha was simply picking up on Sherlock's overall disapproval of him.

Sherlock took a moment to think as he firmly rubbed up and down John's spine.  He could not afford to anger the other alpha, he had heard of cases where the Sanctuary had filed lawsuit's that, while not removing the omega from the alpha's custody, did prevent them from bonding until the lawsuit was fully investigated.  Sherlock wasn't sure if the other Alpha was willing to file a false lawsuit or not, the other man seemed to be unpredictable.  If the lawsuit was filed and Sherlock was prevented from bonding with John then, because of the contract Mycroft had forced him to sign, Sherlock would have to return to the retreat and he and John may never be able to bond; or at least, it would be quite a while before Sherlock could find a way to bargain with Mycroft to be allowed to bond with John, especially since his brother had made his disapproval of John so apparent.  The alpha simply wasn't willing to put his sweet John through all that stress and confusion so he was very careful as he responded, "When I saw John I realized that he needed one-on-one care.  He needs someone who could focus on him twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.  No matter how good a Sanctuary is, there isn't a one-to-one caretaker to omega ratio.  John was also older, which meant it was less likely that he would be anything other than warehoused at the Sanctuary for the rest of his life.  I could see that he was very gentle and that with some dedicated care he would be an excellent companion for me.  I spend much of my time alone and I knew that I needed an omega who would be a companion that needed me around." 

**John**

John was thankful that Sherlock was always so willing to hold and comfort him, it did make it easier to be in the same room as the man who tortured him for 18 years.  Sherlock was holding him firmly on his lap and rubbing his back while allowing John to hide his face in his neck.  He loved Sherlock's long elegant neck, it made it easy for John to hide his face in the crook of his neck when things got to be overwhelming.   When John surrounded himself with his Alpha's scent and emotional atmosphere John could keep himself grounded in the present when he could feel vicious visions from the past clawing at him; trying to drag his consciousness back to a time before Sherlock, when everything was pain and those around him only felt annoyance, anger, revulsion, or lust (or in some cases a confusing combination of revulsion and lust).

He missed the couple questions but he heard the familiar annoyed disapproval in the Alpha Doctor's tone as he asked "What do you mean by that," before Sherlock's arms around him tightened and the hand which had been rubbing in soothing circles changed to rubbing firmly up and down his spine.  He felt caution enter Sherlock's atmosphere and heard the careful answer that Sherlock gave. 

"Did you partake of the traditional 'Week of Solitude' with it?" Moriarty asked.  John felt himself flinch against Sherlock at the word 'it'.  He was surprised at how fast he became so accustomed to being considered a real person.  He knew that society still considered omega's things to have rather than people; he was reminded at least once by the emotional atmosphere or people whispering loudly to each other every time they went out for a walk.  However, other than the first time Mycroft came over, none of the people that John interacted with do closely called him an 'it' or even implied that John was not a person.

"We took six days," Sherlock replied, "My older brother lost track of which day we were supposed to finish and he came over and interrupted us briefly.  Then it was necessary to pick up John's claimed trinkets." John felt Sherlock kiss his ear for the second time since the interview started and he snuggled more firmly into his alpha and actually felt some of his muscles loosen up.  While he was by no means relaxed, he was settled more firmly against his Alpha's body.

"What store did you get his claimed trinkets from?" the doctor asked.

"Stenmont's Jewelers on Carnaby Street," Sherlock replied, "We custom ordered claimed cuffs and a matching possessive ring.  I went with a non-traditional ring as I do not ever intend to get another Omega."

"I need to take a picture of those items" Dr. Moriarty stated taking out a polaroid camera.  He felt Sherlock nod and whimpered softly, knowing that he would have to unwrap his arms from around his protective Alpha for those pictures to be taken.

"Of course," Sherlock agreed before whispering in John's ear, "Just turn around, you can stay in my lap." It took a moment for John to remember how to relax his arms enough to let go of Sherlock and a few deep breaths for him to left his face away from his hiding place against the alpha's neck.  Sherlock kept both hands firmly on John as he guided the smaller man to turn around on his lap. 

**Sherlock & John**

Sherlock kept his right arm firmly around John's middle as he placed his left hand on the table.  Sherlock rubbed John's side where his hand rested and kissed the side of his omega's neck as the blonde's hands jerkily came up to rest on either side of Sherlock's.  With their hands resting on the table Dr. Moriarty could clearly see the cuff's which read "Sherlock" and "Holmes" as well as the highly unconventional right which read "John."

"Interesting choice," Dr. Moriarty stated in a tone which made his disapproval clear.  Sherlock knew that Moriarty was a traditionalist who felt collars were the only proper claimed trinket for Omega's; he definitely couldn't fathom why Sherlock would choose to get John's name on the possessive ring.  The doctor snapped the picture and used a paper clip to attach the polaroid to the top of the paper he was writing the interview responses on.

"How often do you take your omega outside?" Dr. Moriarty asked, continuing the interview.

"We go out for a walk at least once a day," Sherlock replied moving his left hand to hold John's right and sliding it off the table in order to let his omega know he didn't have to leave his hand's on the table.

John stared intently at his and Sherlock's joined hands as the interview continued asking about every facet of their lives.  John felt like his life, which felt private and safe, was being cracked open for the invasive Alpha to sift through and comment on.  He felt like he was back at the Sanctuary while the Alpha doctor was prodding at his naked form.  As that thought occurred to him John remembered that the Alpha Doctor had said something about a physical. Feeling exposed and overwhelmed tears began to fall from his eyes and he saw them drop onto his and Sherlock's hands.  

Sherlock felt John's breath hitch before feeling wetness on his hand.  He looked at John's downturned face in time to see another teach slide down his sweet omega's cheek,  "Dr. Moriarty," Sherlock stated, "John and I are going to need a minute." Sherlock stood and then lifted John up into his arms before moving to the room, "He is finding this whole thing very disorienting, we follow the schedule on the white board almost every day.  Every so often we alter our schedule for special activities, but for the most part that schedule is ours.  I will be back out in five minutes with John and we can continue the inspection then."  He then strode to the bedroom and, leaving the door open a crack sat on the bed with John.  Sherlock felt he could use the break too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you stuck with me...I have been sick, work full time, and go to college full time....recreational activities don't get much time for me, and I didn't want to update with a crappy chapter.
> 
> A Special shout out to LHJoker1996 who let me know that they were still thinking of this story even though it hadn't been updated for a long time. I appreciate that!


	30. III: Arrival of the Calvary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Intended) Daily Schedule:
> 
> 7:00-8:30...wake-up & Eat Breakfast  
> 8:30-10:30...John watched a Movie/Sherlock Does experiments upstairs  
> 10:30-11:00...Mrs. Hudson comes over for tea  
> 11:00-11:30...Sherlock plays the violin for John  
> 11:30-12:00...Sherlock and John watch a news program  
> 12:00-1:15...Lunch/Prepare for an outing  
> 1:15-2:15...Spend time outside the flat (Errands/go for a walk)  
> 2:15-3:15...John takes nap while Sherlock does research/work  
> 3:15-5:00...Watch TV/Chat shows/Read independently  
> 5:00-6:30...Dinner  
> 6:30-7:30...Sherlock reads aloud to John  
> 7:30-8:30...Bath  
> 8:30-9:00 Evening Snack/Bedtime

**Greg Lestrade**

Being friends with Sherlock was a challenge at times, the man was generally rude and had volatile mood swings; but, the challenge was worth it because the man was also endlessly loyal once you managed to prove that you weren't just using him for something.  As far as Lestrade knew only three other people were on the short list of people who truly cared for the strange man: Mrs. Hudson, Angelo, and Mummy Holmes.  Even after having met Mycroft Holmes, Greg wasn't completely confident that Sherlock's older brother belonged on that list. 

Perhaps the man cared about Sherlock in his own way; clearly now being able to add John to the list of people who cared for Sherlock was clearly having a positive effect on the man.  Then again, Greg had always felt that at least some of Sherlock's odd behavior was the man acting out to get attention or to prove a point to either Mycroft or the world (or maybe himself).  Still, the way Mycroft has gone about trying to show that he cared was inappropriate; especially his derision towards John.  He had made it expressly clear to the older Holmes brother that his treatment of John was deplorable and completely inappropriate. Mycroft was an even harder read than Sherlock though, so he wasn't sure how much of what he said really got through to Mycroft.  

His phone buzzed in his pocket startling him out of thought: 'He's arrived -SH' flashed on Greg's phone when he looked to see why it had buzzed.  It was the most recent in a series of texts that he had received from Sherlock since he had gone to the zoo with him and John.  Each text had contained various orders about what Sherlock intended to do when the inspector arrived, laying out a plan for the best possible experience for John during the inspection.  Greg called the Yard and told them he had a family emergency and couldn't come in to work, then he called Angelo's and asked to talk to Angelo himself.  He had never met the man but he knew that the fellow Beta deeply respected Sherlock and was forever grateful that the consulting detective had managed to clear his name of murder charges when the man he had recently broken up with had framed him.

Making sure to dress professionally Greg hurried out the door.  He didn't want Sherlock and John to be trapped alone with the inspector for too long; besides, he was kind of hoping that the man would do something that Greg could arrest him for...

**John**

Just as Sherlock shut the door part way after informing the inspector that they would be taking a break in the proceedings there was a sharp knock on the door that reminded John of all the times that the police had come to his families home when the neighbors would call in noise complaints.  His alpha took a deep breath before kissing the side of his head and shifting him to hold John more securely in his arms before walking to the front door.  

As the door opened John felt the minor relief coming off Sherlock and the concern and possessive anger coming off whoever had been knocking.  "Lestrade," Sherlock spoke, sounding like his usual self.  As if there wasn't a dangerous and cruel alpha sitting at their kitchen table watching their every move like a snake.

"Sherlock," the familiar voice spoke allowing some relief to come from John himself, "I hope you didn't forget that we were going to go to Angelo's for lunch today."  The policeman was not as effective as Sherlock as sounding normal.  John could hear the man's feelings in his voice.  

"Of course not," Sherlock replied and John took back his belief that Sherlock sounded normal.  Sherlock probably sounded normal to someone who didn't know him; but to John, it was clear that Sherlock sounded even more forced in his words than he was when he was trying to stay polite.  John let himself ponder about why Sherlock felt the need to hide that part of himself from him while the Alpha and Beta talked in the doorway to put on what was clearly a show for Dr. Moriarty.

Sherlock stepped back to allow their friend in and directed him to the kitchen before continuing into their bedroom before closing the door entirely this time.  John took a deep breath and felt himself relax a bit knowing that the door was between them and the intruding Alpha.

"It will be okay," Sherlock reassured before sitting down with John held safely on his lap and beginning to sway from side to side.

"Physical?" John whispered.  Voicing the one thing that he'd been stuck on since the evil ghoul from his past had listed the steps of what John hoped would be his final humiliation at that Alpha's hands.

"I will not let him touch you," Sherlock repeated his sentiments from earlier firmly.  John believed him, but he didn't even want the doctor looking at him.

"Looking?" John asked feeling himself start to tense and shake as he pushed his face firmly into Sherlock's neck.  He felt safe with Sherlock and had no problem with his kind, gentle, protective Alpha seeing him naked or touching him.  The Omega had even been enjoying the touches that were becoming less innocent and more sensual. The idea of anyone else looking at him sent chills down his spine though.  Only Sherlock should be able to look at his naked body, no one else.

"I don't know," Sherlock sighed.  He pulled his phone out of his pocket, "I'll text an Alpha I know, her name is Molly, she may know of a way around that." Sherlock kissed his templed and rubbed his back with one hand while typing on his phone with the other. 

John appreciated Sherlock's honesty even if he didn't care for the answer.  In a perfect world, Sherlock would be able to say that no one would ever touch or look at John ever again.  These inspections were supposed to help protect Omegas, and maybe they did in some cases.  Maybe there were good sanctuaries out there that took good care of the Omegas and truly cared about where they ended up; for John though, all this inspection did was cause him more pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around if you did, I know it has been a year since I last updated this (or any) story. It wasn't for lack of wanting to, I just had several health problems plus full-time grad school & full-time & part-time job...which equals no time to really sit down and breathe, let alone write a chapter that this story deserves. 
> 
> It is not as long as I'd like, but it is something.
> 
> I stand by my promise to at least finish this story at some point, I will try to be better about updating in the future providing my real life allows.


End file.
